The Knight of the Grimm
by ArcofUA
Summary: Jaune family is killed and he is somehow spared by the Grimm, A pack of Beowulfs travels with Jaune and Protect him...Jaune has Become the Knight to protect Grimm, but what happens when He meets an Injured Blake in the emerald forest? and he and His pack are discovered by Ozpin and Beacon?
1. Knight of the Grimm

5yr old Jaune Miles Arc watched as his town, his home and his family were destroyed by a group of hunters. He sat alone in the middle of the town, in ash and blood-covered clothes, he watched as the fires died and the smoke was gone. He sat there watching. And that's when he heard a snap and growling all around him, he could see the Beowulfs coming to him. He didn't care. As long as he was with his family. One Beowulf walked to him on its fours and then it was face to face with Jaune. It smelled him, his clothes, his hair, and his emotions. It smelled one thing and one thing even Grimm was scared of. It smelled Apathy. Apathy. The Emotion that even the Grimm fear. A common enemy to them all. Grimm feared it because something that empty scared them. Because even if they were called mindless beasts, they still felt Emotions and they were smart. The Beowulf smelled it and then licked Jaune's face and looked to the other Grimm and Barked its response to them. Jaune just looked surprised that it didn't kill him. The Grimm used its teeth and put Jaune on its back and carried him. For whatever reason Jaune was ok with it.

The next day Jaune woke up to see the same Beowulf snuggled with him, he looked to it and then got up fully, when he got out of the Beowulfs snuggle

the Beowulf slowly woke up and looked at Jaune, **[is something wrong young one?]** Jaune heard

it sounded like a female a voice, he looked to the Beowulf

"d-did you just talk?" he asked

**[yes, we Grimm have a way to communicate with one another, we can also make a bond with Humans so that they can understand us. You should feel honored, your the first human in over 100 years to be able to do this with us]** said the Beowulf

"oh... What's your name?" Jaune asked

**[my name is Xina, the Leader of the pack]** Xina told Jaune

"Nice to meet you Xina, I'm Jaune Ar- just Jaune," Jaune said

Xina made a Puppy dog face to him **[i'm sorry young one... No child your age should suffer what you have]** Xina told Jaune

Jaune just looked at her "so...what now? What are you going to do with me?" Jaune asked

**[that simple Jaune, your now a part of a pack]** Xina told Jaune

"do you mean that I-I will be raised b-by you and the rest of the pack?" Jaune asked

**[yes, we will teach you the ways of how we live and even educate you in more of your races ways]** Xina said

Jaune looked at her with shock, "will anyone try and eat me?" Jaune asked

**[no, the pack has agreed to raise you]** Xina told Jaune

Jaune nodded, before standing and looking at the Beowulf

"if it's ok, can we head back to my old home, there is something I want to get from there" Jaune asked

**[very well. I will go with you]** Xina said and got up and showed Jaune the way back to town.

Jaune never knew how much his life had just changed...

* * *

**12 years later/ Beacon Island/ Emerald forest/ 12:00 AM**

Jaune was 17 now, he had learned many things from the pack, he even had friends, he had his brother in arms, a teen Beowulf names Aries, he also was befriended by an Ursa named Jugo, and a Borbusk named Bumba. they were the best of friends, Jaune would Hunt alongside them and loved them like family. Jaune had grown so much, he had long blonde hair to his back, he had grey Jeans with a couple of rips, bronze armor, a black fur coat and a mask that looked like a Borbusk but the eyes were Blue.

The pack had traveled around Vale and Vacuo. Jaune was a warrior among the Pack and was a serious fighter, but when he was traveling and messing with his friends, he was a goofball, His mother, Xina, had become more and more lax with him and treated him like her own. because that is what he is to them, not a human but a Beowulf.

Jaune was by a River with Aries and Bumba,

"how many fish do you think I'll catch today?" Jaune asked his friends,

**[I hope at least 3, and who knows maybe you'll share?]** Bumba asked

**[I swear Bumba, you are always hungry!]** Aries cried but then his stomach growled **[Jaune you are going to share right?]** Aries asked

"yes, yes, I'll share," Jaune said with a chuckle and he resumed Fishing.

next to Jaune was his Father's sword, he renamed the blade to something more fitting. Apathy. because when he killed other rival packs or Huntsmen, they wouldn't feel anything anymore. Such a fitting name for what he had felt. he was happy with his life with the pack, but when fighting other Grimm and humans, he felt nothing for them. Nothing.

as they were fishing they had heard a noise that was very nearby,

"did you guys hear that?" Jaune asked

**[yeah, maybe we should head back to the pack]** Bumba said

"no, someone could be hurt," Jaune said and grabbed Apathy and then headed for where he had heard the noise.

Jaune moved around, looking around his surroundings, making sure that he wouldn't be blindsided. when he, Aries and Bumba had arrived at the scene, they saw a Raven haired teen with cat ears, she was covered in cuts and blood, she was holding her ribs, she looked and saw Jaune, she looked at him, her eyes with desperateness and tears falling from them

"h-h-help m-me please" she said with a raspy voice, and then she closed her eyes and fainted.

**[it's a Faunas, let's go back home]** said Aries,

but Jaune went to the teen and felt her pulse, and heard her breathing,

"she's still alive, I'm taking her back with us" Jaune said

**[Jaune are you crazy!? she is a human!]**

"So am I! and look at her, she hasn't attacked us! she can't even put up a fight! I'm taking her back!" Jaune yelled and looked to Aries, "tell my mother that I bringing a wounded human home, to heal her" Jaune said

**[Jaune your like my brother and I trust you...but if this brings more of her kind here... you'll have to deal with it yourself]** Aries said and Ran ahead of them

Jaune picked up the girl and put her on her back,

**[do you need help?]** Bumba asked

"you want a human on your back? this is a new thing for me" Jaune said with a smile,

**[truth be told... I'm more afraid of humans then they are of me] **Bumba said

Jaune nodded and placed the girl on Bumbas back and headed to the Caves that their pack was living for the past 2 years. Jaune hoped this wouldn't end badly.

* * *

**Beacon Academy/ RWBY Dorm room/ 8:00 PM**

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss looked all over for blake but there was no sign of her, Yang worried about her, the last people to see her were Cardin and his team, but they also were injured but not too badly. they had also worked with team NPR to look for their friend.

"I hope she's ok..." Yang said worriedly

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a great huntress in training and she's a survival plus a ninja!" Ruby said

Weiss had agreed with ruby, "Blake will be ok, she's a good fighter and a stubborn will" Weiss said

Yang let out a big breath, "yeah... your right" Yang said with a faint smile.


	2. Beauty and Grimm

Blake's eyes were slowly opening and she saw a fire with a cooking Fish on it, but what made her freeze in her tracks was the sight of a sleeping Beowulf, she was going to grab Gambol Shroud but it wasn't there,

_'shit! where is it!?'_ Blake thought

she looked around for something to kill it with but nothing she could use, but then she saw the sharp sword in a corner with a coat, she stood up and slowly walked to it,

"I see you're awake," said a voice

it startled blake and she turned around to see a long Blonde haired teenage male, his hair was half as long as Yangs. she Quickly made a shushing noise with her hand,

"Quite! there's a Beowulf here!" she cried in a whisper,

"yes I know, that's Aries," the man said and then he whistled, which woke the Beowulf and it turned around to them, Blake was about to Run but the teen walked to it and Petted it on its head and it licked his hand

Blake shocked, more than shocked she was Dumbfounded! This man was friends with Beowulf! A Grimm! she was so shocked she didn't even see him pick up the fish and walk to her, he waved his hands in front of her face and that's when Blake snapped out of her shock and looked at him

"you hungry?" he asked and handed her the cooked fish

She took it and sat down and began eating it, and as he sat down across from her, and that's when the Beowulf had left the cave,

"How are you able to do that?" Blake asked

"do what?" he asked back

"control that Beowulf, is it your semblance?" she asked

"what's that?" he asked as well,

"wait..." she said

Blake then closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest and her hand began to glow black, she then pulled her hand away slowly and opened her eyes,

"your Aura isn't even opened... then how are you able not to be killed by the Grimm?" she asked

"Because they took me in... they taught me to fight, to write, to hunt, to kill, anything a human needed to live and know," the man told her,

"wait! wait! wait! "they?" who's they!?" Blake asked with worry

"the pack, they raised me and took me in," he said

"there's a pack of Beowulf's out there!" she cried

"yes"

Blake took deep breaths in and calmed down, "so... how were you raised by Grimm anyway? I thought the Grimm were a mindless beast and killing Machines?" Blake said

"there not! we just... have our way of things" he said

"ok, ok... so why and how did they raise you?"

the teen looked at her and then to the outside of the cave, "My family was killed by a group of hunters... Xina, my mother and leader of the pack said that she had felt an emotion that even they feared... Xina felt bad for me, she had never seen a Human child who had to suffer such a dangerous Emotion... so she took me in and raised me" Jaune told her

She looked to him and saw that he had a tear falling down his face,

"I'm Blake... Blake Belladonna" she said

"Jaune... Jaune Grimm" Jaune told her and they both smiled.

* * *

It's been two days since Jaune had found Blake in the woods and Since Blake had met with Jaune

"So what's your mother like?" she asked him

"my mom's kind and sweet but she can get angry when someone is hurt or killed," Jaune told Blake who was now eating a cooked Deer leg

Jaune looked to her "so what's being a Faunas like?" Jaune asked

"well... in the world were sometimes outcasted and hated but we do have out perks, I can see in the dark and I can hear better than any human," Blake said with a smile

"cool," Jaune said and then looked at her

"hey Blake?" Jaune said

"yeah?" she asked

"Could you unlock my Aura?" Jaune asked

Blake looked at him, "Um... yeah sure" she said but yet she felt so weird about it

she put her head on his and her hand on his chest, for some reason Jaunes face felt hot and she began to speak a chant _"For it is **in death** that we achieve **mortality**. Through this, we become a **Shining Beacon** of **light with peace**. **bound by death**, I release your soul, and by **my shoulder, truly see thee**"_ Blake said and Jaune glowed a mixture of white, red, and black

Jaune looked to himself and he felt a new power, a new feeling, he felt...peace.

* * *

three days later Blake was fully healed and Jaune knew Blake was going to leave. he was sad and while Blake was sleeping he went outside and cried, Xina saw her son crying, she walked to him and sat next to her,

**[what is wrong my little pup?]** she asked

Jaune gave a sad chuckle, "you haven't called me that since I was 10...ha" Jaune said

**[I know, Jaune... do you like that girl?]** Xina asked,

"yeah... she's the only human who I felt looked at me like a person and not a Killer or a Grimm" Jaune told her

**[Jaune, my son look at me...]** she told him

Jaune looked to her and she looked to him, Jaune for the first time in his life saw his mother cry, he wasn't even aware Grimm could cry

**[Jaune Grimm, you are my son and I will love you forever... so I will let you go...]** she said,

"what... what do you mean mom?"

**[Jaune... it is time for you to live your own life, I love you... so I ask you... do you wanna leave with that Girl?]** Xina asked

Jaune nodded,

**[then go... go to the hunter school with her... and I want you to promise me something]** Xina said

"what is it, mother?"

**[I want you to tell their Master, not to hunt our lands and we will not kill any hunters that enter the forest]** she told him

Jaune looked at her and hugged his mother "I promise mother... I promise..." Jaune cried and even Xina shed tears

"mother, could I ask you something?"

**[anything my little pup]** she said

"can we do the ceremony?" Jaune asked

**[Jaune are you asking her to make her a part of us?]**

"yes, she has gotten along with Aries and Bumba and even Jugo has taken an interest in her, and Bumba loves her since she feeds him her scraps," Jaune said with a chuckle as did Xina,

**[of course Jaune... I will swear her in]** Xina told her son.

* * *

Blake was woken up by Jaune,

"what is it Jaune, it's not even morning yet," she said

"Blake... follow me," Jaune said

he and Blake walked out to be surrounded by Beowulf's, and there was one big one which stood in the middle of the circle,

**[Blake Belladonna! do you Wish to Become a part of the Xina Grimm pack?]** came a female voice

"d-did Your mother just t-talk to me? in my h-head?" Blake asked and Jaune nodded,

"Blake I asked them to swear you into the pack so you can have the benefits of my family" Jaune said and looked to who she assumed was Xina,

"I-I do!" she said

Xina walked up to Blake and then opened her mouth, **[cut your finger on one of my tooths and then you will become one of us]** Xina said

Blake did as was she told, her hand now had a cut vertically on it and the blood was on the tooth, Xina closed her mouth and looked to Blake,

**[Blake Belladonna! Welcome to the Xina Pack!]** Xina said and she howled to the moon, as did the other Beowulf's.

**[Blake]** Xina said

Blake looked to her, "yes Xina?"

**[my son wishes to go back with you... I want you to take care of him, we have trained him as a hunter and we have taught him to use a sword. so please take care of my little pup]** Xina said with a hint of sadness

"I will, thank you Xina" Blake said

**[no Blake, thank you for being Jaune's first human friend]** and the two howled at the moon... Blake howled at it with a smile, she felt as if she was now a dog Faunas


	3. Grimm and Wizard

Jaune and Blake were walking on the path to Beacon but Jaune was a bit hesitant, and Blake noticed this

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Blake asked

"I've never been to a school like yours, it's all still new to me, I've been gone from the world for a long time and-"

but before he could finish Blake grabbed his hand and looked at him

"Jaune trust me, you'll be fine," Blake told him and they continued to walk to Beacon.

After an hour of walking, they had reached the gates of beacon and Blake pulled out her scroll and gave her friends a call

_[Blake! is that you!? are you ok!?]_ Yang asked on the other end

"I'm fine Yang but grab Ozpin, there is someone here for him," she told Yang

_[what? who's here for him?]_ yang replied

"just get him" she said back

they both waited at the front gates and a moment later, Team RWY and NPR and arrived with Ozpin and Goodwitch

"Ms. Belladonna! it's good to see that your alright" Ozpin said

He then saw Jaune, Ozpin was wondering who this boy was, yet he looked familiar?

"you! who are you?" Goodwitch asked

Jaune kept his eyes on Ozpin, "you must be Ozpin" Jaune said

"yes, and you are...?"

"the names Jaune, Jaune Grimm" Jaune told him

Ozpin looked at what he was wearing, it looked like bone, no more like the Grimm's bone

"well Mr. Grimm I thank you for helping Ms. Belladonna and I'll allow you to be on your way," Ozpin asked

"Ozpin, I've come with a deal from my mother," Jaune said

Ozpin looked at him with suspicion

"yes, and to show you that I mean what I'm about to say..."

Jaune then turned to the woods and let out a howl and then the rumble was heard amongst the forest and the pack of Beowulfs with a goliath and a couple of Ursa arrived, Ozpin could not Believe it, and then an Alph had appeared in front of them, everyone was about to attack but Jaune and Blake stop them

"It's ok guys, Jaunes mom is not a threat," Blake told her team

They slowly put their weapon down as did NPR

"h-how did you summon them?!" Goodwitch asked

"she is my mother, Xina Grimm and she has come to make a treaty with Ozpin" Jaune said and Ozpin looked at him

"how do I know this isn't a type of Semblance?" Ozpin asked

**[tell him we know about Salem and his Job given by the brother]** Xina told Jaune

"my mother says that she knows about Salem and your job given by the brother" Jaune said

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch froze, Blake had seen that reaction to what Jaune's mom had just told them.

Ozpin recomposed himself and looked at Jaune "very well, you've made your point" he said

"What is this deal?" Ozpin asked

"my mother wants me to tell you that If you do not hunt in the red forest then we will allow any Huntsmen and traveler safe passage," Jaune said

Glenda leaned next to Ozpin, "Oz, I don't trust them" Goodwitch said

Ozpin looked at Jaune, Something about the boy was just too familiar to an old friend...

"I will agree, but if there are attacks on human from your territory then I will have no other choice but to attack," Ozpin said and Jaune smiled

"she said its the same on our end"

And with that Xina howled and as did every one of the packs and they left.

* * *

Jaune was in Ozpins office waiting to get his transcripts to attend Beacon, Goodwitch looked at him and his Armor

"Mr. Grimm," she said

Jaune looked to her "yes Miss..? what's your name again?" Jaune replied

"Glenda Goodwitch. Now, you need new Armor and clothes and since you don't have money-"

"I do," he said

Goodwitch stopped "very well. I must ask you to purchase new Armor and clothes" Goodwitch said,

"that's fine," Jaune told her

He looked to Ozpin

"are they done?" Jaune asked

"yes, now I need to put you in a team," Ozpin told him

"well I'll be on Blake's team"

"That can't be done"

"huh? why not?"

"team RWBY already has four members but we can place you in their partner team"

"and that would be who?" Jaune asked

"Team NPR but I'm giving you the position of team leader so the team will now be called JNPR, your partner will be Pyrrha Nikos," Ozpin told Jaune

however, Jaune looked at him with a bit of suspicion

"wait, why are you giving me the leader position?" Jaune asked

"well, when you took the written test your IQ was the one of the highest," Ozpin said

"really?" Jaune asked

"yes, you even showed knowledge of killing Grimm, not to mention your sword skills are much better then Qrow's" Ozpin said

Jaune didn't know who this Qrow was but Jaune wanted to meet him if he was one of the best swordsmen in beacon

"well I'll have Glenda take you to your dorm," Ozpin said

As Jaune was about to leave Ozpin stopped him

"I forgot to tell you that we are going to talk how you lived amongst Grimm," he told Jaune

Jaune looked at him

"I look forward to it," Jaune told him bitterly and he left with Goodwitch.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and taped on a contact

"hello? I have a favor to ask of you... I want information on a person called Jaune Grimm...yes, thank you very much Sapphron"


	4. The Grimm Among Us

Jaune had bought his new Armor along with team RWBY. His Armor had the design of Animal skulls and the sword had been polished and Jaune had gotten a hair cut as well. Well, it was something that Blake's friend had suggested, something called an Undercut? But Jaune had also bought a new hoodie and pants. A pumpkin Pete's hoodie and blue jeans,

Jaune felt great in his new Armor. Jaune looked to see RBY staring while W was just looking away from him. The white-haired one didn't like him much, but the half-sisters, Ruby and Yang, Had taken an interest in him. so he decided to show them what he was capable of. he was gonna show them how he could fight. he invited all of them and invited his teammates

"Uh? Jaune are you sure you wanna do this? I mean you've been trained to kill other Grimm but have you ever been able to fight with Huntsmen?" Blake asked

Jaune chuckled "Of course, I took on a couple of them, and I managed to hold my own against this guy on Patch" Jaune said

this raised four eyebrows from the Half-Sisters, but they were gonna ask about it later.

"So who's up first?" Jaune asked

and Weiss raised her hand "I shall go first" Weiss said

Jaune nodded and the two entered the arena. the two readied themselves and were about to fight. the buzzer went off and Weiss ran to charge at Jaune. but Jaune smiled, he blocked all of her strikes. Weiss was surprised but she still had some tricks up her sleeves. she activated her semblance and every trick she knew, she speeds up and struck at Jaune, but he still blocked them. His Aura went down to 50% and Weiss knew she was gonna win. she knew he didn't have the skillset to fight with them or alongside them. Weiss was about to go for the killing blow but she stopped. He was smiling. why?

"Why are you smiling?" Weiss asked

Jaune then began to chuckle

"I forgot about all that Aura and Semblance stuff, I never really had to use mine, but because of how skilled you are, seems I need to use it" Jaune chuckled

Suddenly, Jaune was covered in black and then a black dome of Aura surrounded Jaune and that's when it cleared. What they saw shocked them to the core. Jaune's head was covered by a mask that had eyes like a spider or... a scorpion. attached to Jaune's back was a stinger. Jaune himself was a deathstalker! no one else in the room could believe it!

"This is my semblance, Grimmification!" Jaune cried

A day after coming to Beacon, Jaune was tested for Aura's abilities as well as his Skillset and Semblances. The man known as Docter Oobleck had preformed these tests and when he asked Jaune to think of something that made him happy, he was unable to unlock his semblance. Oobleck made him go through all the emotions until they landed on Hate and fear. Jaune had three Aura colors surrounding him, White, Black, and Red. and with feeling hatred, Jaune Unlocked his semblance. He was able to take on the traits or even become half Grimm himself.

Weiss put aside her fear and used her speed glyph to move faster. she struck at Jaune from each side but Jaune's stinger blocked each and every one of was in awe. Jaune was keeping up with Weiss and her glyphs! so far he was beating her. her Aura was draining, and Jaune's was back to 100%. Weiss stopped her attacks and was now on the other side of the arena. Jaune smiled and used the opportunity to attack her, he wrapped his tail around her and then threw her into a wall and then he began swiping at her and lowering her Aura faster than any attack the students were possible, his movements were like that of a scorpion. Quick at to kill.

meanwhile, bullhead had landed and Ozpin and Glenda were waiting for their guest. out of the bullhead walked a girl wearing black leather pants with blue knee pads, a white and blue hoodie with the Punkin Pete's bunny on it and a Gold chest plate and blue and gold gauntlets.

"it's good to be back Oz," the woman said

"it's good to see you as well Saphron" Ozpin replied

this was Saphron Arc. The only living child of the Arc household. or so she thought...

* * *

Jaune had defeated Weiss, and he felt pretty good about himself, but he was getting nasty looks by his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, and most of the school as well. Many people were told by Weiss, who accused Jaune of being an abomination and an enemy, about his semblance and his Grimmified forms. From then on, Jaune was bullied and was barley treated like a human.

It was Lunch and Jaune went to sit with his team and Blakes. As he approached the table, Weiss eyed him and she stood up

"what are you here for, monster?" Weiss asked

"Weiss! stop being mean!" Ruby cried

"Mean? To this monster!? He's a Grimm! He's Humanity's greatest enemy!" Weiss cried

after she had said then Team CRDN walked up behind him

"This freak giving you any problems Lady's?" Cardin Winchester asked them

"N-"

"YES!" Weiss cut ruby off "He's in this very room with us! A Grimm!" Weiss cried

Cardin turned Jaune to face him, "you heard her freak, get lost"

Jaune shrugged him off, "there my friends, I don't have to leave" Jaune replied

Cardin then smiled, "Oh really?" He asked

Cardin turned his head to team RWBY/NPR's table

"is this freak really your friend?" He asked them.

Jaune looked to his friends and saw Weiss covering Ruby's mouth to protest, Yang looked uneasy, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha looked away. Jaune then looked to Blake. Blake glanced at him, gold eyes met Blue, but the gold looked away as well. Jaune understood what this meant. He wasn't wanted here. Jaune looked down and with his tray of food, left the lunchroom.

In the halls of Beacon, Jaune sat near his locker and ate. He didn't blame them completely for not wanting to speak up. It was how it was when he first became a member of the tribe, He had played with some Beowulf Pup's and when he would be bullied by some other Beowulf's they wouldn't stand up for him at first, but over time, they did. They accepted him as one of the pack, and when it was time, he led the 1v1 fights to show their status. Jaune was one of the many Alphas in the Pack. He was the third strongest Alpha in the pack, Right next to his mother's right hand, Ceasar. Ceasar had actually trained Jaune on how Humans wielded swords, How to use his Aura, Which wasn't unlocked yet, And even how dust worked. Ceasar was like a father to Jaune and Ceasar had come to love Jaune as a son. He missed those days, Living with Grimm was easy, being human? that was tough.

"Get back here freak!" Came a voice

Jaune looked to see a girl running down the hall in his direction

"Where did she go!?" came the voice again

Jaune knew it was Cardin's voice, Jaune opened his locker and waited for the girl to pass by. When she saw her, he pulled her in the locker and closed it. It was awesome that these lockers could fit two people, thanks to some student's weapons being larger then they were. The Girl looked to him and Jaune looked back, He was hit by light brown eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you being chased and wanted to help, and this was my only idea at the time," Jaune told her "please don't think of this in a weird way!" Jaune told her with awkwardness

She nodded in response.

"I'm sorry about this again," Jaune told her "Jaune Grimm"

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlintina" Velvet replied

* * *

Whilst all this was happening, Glynda Goodwitch was setting up for an outdoors battle segment in her class. She wanted her students to use the terrain to their advantage. She failed to notice a Blonde-Haired woman walk in.

"Hey G!" Saphron yelled

Glynda became startled and turned around to see Saphron.

"Saphron! Don't scare me like that! and please stop calling me that" She told her former student.

"Sorry" Saphron chuckled "I was hoping I could see all the new students that your teaching this year, maybe even have them face a real huntress"

"You wish to battle my students?" Glynda asked

"Yep!" Saphron said, popping the P.

Glynda contemplated this and decided it was alright. Next Class was the first and second years anyway. The same Class that held Jaune Grimm in.

* * *

**The next Chapter will be an all-out power fight! Saphron Vs Jaune! Arc Vs Grimm! Blood Vs Blood! who is gonna win!? Also, I added velvet in here because I had always liked her character. Plus I'm not immediately gonna put Jaune and Blake together so soon. I had re-watched RWBY Vol 1 and 2 and did notice, that while Blake did talk about equal rights, she was afraid to stand up for velvet, of course, she was also scared about her Faunas side being found out. So Blake and Jaune are gonna have a rough road to go through after this event. Also, an Unexpected Friendship will form between Jaune and a certain Villain.**


	5. Arc and Grimm

**I want to tell you that this story is also available on Wattpad, I update the story there before updating it on here. just look** **for the user:** **ArcofUA**

* * *

Combat class began, Jaune walked in with Velvet and they both were laughing, Ruby saw them and waved to Jaune

"Jaune! over here!" Ruby cried

Blake looked up from her book, and her eyes meet with Jaune's but as soon as he saw her looking he looked away and went to sit with Velvet. Blake felt a nasty feeling in her gut, She has let Jaune be torn down by Weiss and everyone else. She had promised to help and watch over Jaune while he was here. Yet she couldn't even stand up for him.

Jaune sat down with Velvet and her team, another girl with sunglasses and a scarf, a redheaded boy with white eyes and scars on his arms and eyes, and a huge guy wearing green armor.

"Bun-Bun, who's tall, blonde, and handsome?" The other girl asked

"Coco!" Velvet cried "this is Jaune Grimm, he helped me hide from Cardin"

Both of the two buys perked up as did the girl known as Coco. She moved over to Jaune and looked at him, up and down, side to side, and then she smiled.

"I like him, he seems like a good guy" Coco said, "you don't plan on taking our Bun-Bun's innocence, do you?"

Velvet went red and covered her face with her ears. Jaune, however, was confused

"Innocence? what do you mean?" Jaune asked Coco

Coco raised an eyebrow in question but shrugged it off. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. walked out and next to her was another blonde woman, she was short, she wore armor only on her shins, Arm's, and Brests. Her stomach was exposed and her skinny-jeans were ripped, she wore blue strapped boots. and her eyes were cobalt blue. teams RWBY, (J)NPR and CFVY thought they were looking at a female version of Jaune. Jaune was oblivious to the fact that they looked similar.

"Hello, class, Today with me is a very special huntress with me, her name is Saphron Arc. She was one of the top Students here in beacon during her time, and she came back to see how this year's huntsmen and huntresses in training were doing" Goodwitch announced "So I expect you all to not hold back and give her everything you have"

Saffron smiled and looked to the children that sat in their seats. She looked at every single one until her eyes landed on a certain blonde boy.

She pointed at him, "you. What's your name?" she asked him

"I'm Jaune Grimm, Miss" Jaune replied

"Well Jaune Grimm, would you do the honors of being the first one to have their butt kicked?" She asked with a smile

Jaune shrugged and nodded. He got up from his seat, but Velvet then grabbed his hand, Jaune looked back at her

"Good luck out there Jaune," She said with a warm smile

Jaune nodded and went to change.

Blake watched as the girl, Saphron, was waiting for Jaune. No matter how she looked at it, the girl just shared too many features with Jaune, but he had told blake that all of his family was killed, and Jaune didn't give her his old name before becoming Jaune Grimm.

Jaune entered the stage and he wore his armor and had Apathy to his side. The two blondes looked at one another and waited for Ms. Goodwitch to begin the battle. Jaune pulled out Apathy, while Saphron pulled out two small blades. The slowly moved around the stage.

"Begin!" Goodwitch yelled

The two charged at each other and there was a huge gust of wind! Saphron moved like an acrobat with her swords while attacking Jaune. Jaune was blocking every move as well as attacking. Jaune flared his Aura up which pushed back Saphron, she looked to see the blackest Aura she had ever seen envelop the teen. Jaune aura was so huge that the Aura scale didn't even budge, neither did Saphron's. Jaune suddenly rushed so fast to Saphron that he seemed to teleport right in front of her face, Saphron ducked backward and then using her legs, hooked them around Jaune's head and put her blades to his neck, Jaune, however, flared up his Aura again, Saphron began to feel a burning sensation in her thighs, she quickly jumped off. Jaune turned back and managed to hit Saphron, causing her Aura to go from 100 to 50.

Everyone was shocked that one hit from Jaune managed to make her Aura fall that quick. Saffron looked to the Aura-meter and smiled

"You got a lot of power kid! It's been a while since anybody has gotten me to 50%" Spahron told him.

She flared up her Aura which glowed so white, it was like looking into a flashlight. Spahron smiled knowing she could end it with this. Her semblance. a white substance covered her clothes and made them glow. It was so bright that Jaune's Aura was depleting. His Aura went from 100 to 30! It even had what seemed to be a physical effect on him as he kneeled on the ground.

_'what's happening? I never felt this much of a burning sensation all over my body'_ Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune decided to use his semblance as well. a dark substance surrounded his body and when hit began to form, he began to become covered in scales, and his skin turned black with a Grimm mask overlapping his eyes, but the surprises weren't done, he grew a tail and at the end of that tail was a white snake, he had taken the form of a King Tajitu. He charged at her, and swung many blows to her, Her aura went from 50 to 30. they were both at equal footing, Saphron then swung at Jaune cutting his foot and arm, causing his aura to drop down to 26. Jaune backed up and used his tail/snakehead to attack Saphron, she dodges it, but before she had a chance to strike it, She saw Jaune from the corner of her eye, coming right at her. Jaune fused all his Aura into his sword and brought it down, Saphron used both of her blades to block the attack, she as well fusing all of her Aura into her blades. Huge feedback occurred and an explosion enveloped the whole stadium and class! even causing a minor shake within the whole school!

everyone in the stand got off the ground and looked into the arena. Smoke covered it like something out of an anime. as it slowly began to clear, Both Jaune and Saphron, stood in the same position but then they fell to the ground. It was a stalemate.

Goodwitch got up from her podium and looked to the students, "Class Dismissed" She told them as she adjusted her glasses.

* * *

the two blondes were currently in the hospital, Jaune with bandages on his stomach, arms, head, and back while Saphron has a bandage on her arm, head, and right leg. The two looked at one another and glared at the other, an "unfinished business" aura surrounding them. The doors to the infirmary opened and in walked in team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY walked in

"Jaune that was cool! you grew a tail! was that part of your semblance!? how did you damage her Aura that bad!?" Ruby asked

Jaune looked a little freaked and Blake hit her on the head to calm her down. Blake looked to Jaune, and he smiled at her

"you had me worried, Jaune" Blake told him

Jaune uneasily chuckled "sorry about that" Jaune replied

Velvet then walked up to him hugged him, she broke it and she looked away with a blush on her face

"you had me worried for a while, but your fight was pretty cool" She said

Jaune blushed and looked away "T-Thanks" Jaune replied

the doors opened again and in walked Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. Jaune and Saphron looked to him, he didn't look back but instead looked to the students.

"Would you all, please allow us, along with Mr. Grimm and Ms. Arc to have a moment?" Ozpin told them

they did as he told and left the room. Ozpin stood in front of them and they looked back at him.

"well, we've found something very interesting about you two" Ozpin began "we do blood work for all of those who enter Beacon, in case they are in need of a blood transfusion, but when we looked just in case, you don't just share the same blood type, but the same genes as well" Ozpin finished

Both Jaune and Saphron were in shock,

Saphron got up and looked to Ozpin "Ozpin, are you saying that this is... he's my baby brother?" Saphron said with tears welling up

"yes Saphron, he is Jaune Arc" Ozpin said

Saffron looked at Jaune, who was still in disbelief, she got up and hugged him, and cried. Jaune didn't know what to do. For all his life he assumed that his family was dead. but here she was. His older sister Saphron was alive. He began to cry.

Ozpin smiled, but Glynda tapped his shoulder.

"Oz, what about what else we found in the boy's blood? Should we tell him?"

Ozpin nodded, "it is important, thank you, Glynda"

Ozpin looked at them, "Saphron, I know this is big news but could you please give us and Jaune some time alone. It's Important" Ozpin replied

Saphron nodded and hugged him again, "we'll talk soon baby brother"

.

.

.

Jaune nodded and hugged her back. Saphron left and Ozpin looked at him. Jaune knew whatever this was it couldn't be good. Meanwhile, a Certain silver-haired assassin was listening, while pretending to be asleep.

"so how long do I have?" Jaune asked

"who knows" Ozpin replied "there has only been one reported case like this in the world. but it's a myth" Ozpin said

"thank you for telling me professor Ozpin" Jaune replied sadly

"of course Mr. Grimm, Or is it Mr. Arc now?" Ozpin asked

"Grimm, Still Grimm" Jaune replied

Ozpin left and Jaune looked down in sadness.

"psst! hey!"

Jaune heard, he looked to see a boy with silver hair and with no legs.

"Your Jaune Grimm right? the guy who could turn into Grimm right?" the boy asked,

"yeah, who are you?" Jaune asked

"Mercury, Mercury Black" Mercury told him "You wanna hang out sometime? I mean your the coolest dude I've ever met!" Mercury said

"really?" Jaune asked

"yeah! I mean you could turn into Grimm! that's fucking sick!" Mercury said with a fake smile

Jaune smiled, "nice to meet you Mercury" Jaune replied


	6. Jaunes (Illigel) Night out

Jaune loved hanging out with his friends, he hung out with his team and team RWBY once a day, while he has ng out with Velvet during lunch most of the week, however, he also hung out with a team from Mistral. Blake noticed this and didn't have a good feeling about the Raven haired girl. Something about her felt off, she had a secret intention with Jaune, Blake knew it.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Jaune asked them

Neo looked at him and responded in sign language, ***I like to eat Ice-cream while watching shows*** and she was being very truthful.

"I don't do much" Emerald replied, also being very truthful

"I just sit and read comics" Mercury Said, also being very truthful

"what about you Cinder?" Jaune asked

"I don't care for such things, but I do like discussing government" Cinder replied, She was being half-honest, "what about you Jaune? What do you do for fun?"

Jaune shrugged, "I like hanging out with Velvet, Blake, Ruby, I enjoy reading books thanks to blake, But I mostly spend my time trying to control my semblance"

This caught the group's interest. Mercury had informed Cinder about Jaunes Semblance when he fought his sister, but she didn't know he couldn't fully control his Semblance.

"what do you mean?" Cinder asked

Jaune chuckled, "While it is true that I can take on forms of Grimm, I also can take on the trait of destruction, After I fought Weiss I found the feeling of... nevermind, But I managed to get rid of that urge" Jaune told them

_'So he takes on the destructive trait of Grimm, and he also feels the emotion of mindless killing... this could work to my advantage, but first, a test'_ Cinder thought to herself.

"Jaune, would you like to join us on a... Hunt?" Cinder asked with a sly smile

Jaune looked at her, "what do you mean?" Jaune asked

Cinder chuckled, "We're heading to a bar in Vale, and we have a job to do, but what we are doing would be considered... Illegal" Cinder told him

While Jaune knew what she had in mind, he wondered why they would invite him to do something very Illegal. Yet he felt something rise in him, something telling to break the rules of man, to tear down all that man had built. Jaune knew what this was and if he didn't deal with the feeling now, it would grow.

"Sure sounds like fun" Jaune replied

Cinder smiled, "good, but to make sure no one recognizes you, I will give you a costume and a sword"

This then made Jaune question what they had in mind, "why would I need a new suit and sword?" He asked

"Don't worry, you'll only wear it when you're on a job with us" Cinder said, "so are you in or are you out?" Cinder asked

Jaune reluctantly nodded

"good, meet us in vale at the texted address I will send you" Cinder replied

Jaune nodded

* * *

Jaune was in his dorm room in the bathroom and vomiting. He had to hold in what he ate, for some reason the food didn't taste right, the only thing that tasted right was the meat and the milk, everything else tasted like rotting cheese! He spat the rest of the vomit out of his mouth and wiped his mouth, he looked to the Mirror and wondered what was happening to him. Jaune then felt his scroll buzz, he pulled it out to see a text from Cinder, he opened and saw what the address was. He texted her back saying he would meet her there, Cinder then told him that his suit would be there when he arrived, Jaune nodded at the text and put the scroll in his pocket and put on his jeans and hoodie since it was the easiest thing to change out of.

Jaune walked out of his room saying bye to his teammates who told him to come back before curfew and not to do anything stupid, Jaune smiled and nodded and Nora gave him a back crushing hug before leaving. As he walked out, he pumped into Blake. She turned to him and he turned to her

"Oh, hey Blake" Jaune said

"Hey Jaune" She replied, "where are you going?"

Jaune just looked at her, "does it matter?" Jaune replied

"Jaune..." Blake said with a bit of sadness

Jaune sighed, "I'm sorry... it's just... Do you not like me, Blake?" Jaune asked

Blake stood in shock at him, "why do you say that? You're my friend Jaune, and I made a promise to your mother didn't I, I promised to help and watch you" Blake told him

Jaune nodded, "I know, but you don't help me out, even when Weiss keeps making everyone hate me, you don't tell her to stop..."

"Jaune I-"

"look it's fine" Jaune replied "I gotta be going anyways" and he began to walk away

"Jaune wait" Blake said

Jaune just kept walking and walking until he was on the bullhead. He walked until he found the address. He looked to make sure he was at the right place, because it just lead to an empty warehouse, Jaune knocked on the door and it opened, He then saw Emerald and mercury in their casual clothes and Cinder wearing a skin-tight black suit and Neo wearing pink and brown clothes and her hair was now pink and brown as well.

"You made it, good, your suit is on the table there, get changed and grab your new sword," Cinder told him

Jaune nodded and headed to the table that she pointed at. Jaune opened the case and saw a helmet that fully covered his head and a white trench-coat. Jaune began to change, when he took off his shirt, Neo noticed the many scars all across his back and chest, some much deeper than others, it made her wonder what he had to go through to get strong.

When Jaune was done changing, he looked at himself in a mirror and saw that he looked different, The mask came with a voice changer, the sword was fully red and curved, It also came with a dust pistol.

Mercury whistled at how Jaune was Indeed pulling off the look. Neo nodded in approval, Emerald gave a thumbs up and Cinder just smiled. Cinder then brought the attention back to her

"Alright, let's go do our job," Cinder said

They all walked out with her to a shady part of Vale, where she then leads them to a night club. When the approached it, he saw many men wearing black suits with red ties and glasses. They allowed them in without hesitation and they all entered the night club. Inside the music blared and the lights flashed different colors, but they continued to the bar where a man with a vest and a beard stood. He looked up to see the five walk to him.

"Hello Ms. Glass" Junior said

Ms. Glass was an alias that she had given Junior. Junior looked to see Emerald, Mercury, and Neo

"I see you brought the kids," He said then noticing Jaune, "who's the new guy?"

"Oh him?" Cinder replied "he's called Meta" Cinder told him

Junior looked the newcomer up and down, "I see"

"Junior, we were wondering if those important crates have arrived?" Cinder asked him

"Actually, they arrived late last night," Junior said, "Roman came and took one crate, told me it's for the Mech he stole"

"that's true," Cinder told him, "Mercury, Emerald, head back to base and tell Adam that we are in need of more men. Neo, Meta, Go to Roman and see what he needs help with" Cinder said,

"and what are you gonna do?" Jaune asked, his voice now sounding very deep and robotic thanks to the voice changer

"I need to call someone," Cinder said

Jaune then felt a slight hint of dread coming from Cinder, he could feel that emotion thanks to his semblance as well as his aura. Whoever she had to call scared her.

Jaune then followed Neo out of the bar to a different part of Vale, where Roman Torchwick was holding a meeting rally with the White-Fang. Jaune knew who Roman Torchwick was, Jaune heard many things about the Orange haired criminal. Jaune knew he was now part of something very Illegal, but yet it felt right doing it. Was this his Inner Grimm? telling him to break the rules and to destroy what was built?

Jaune and Neo entered the warehouse and saw Roman with a tall and muscular White-fang member. He looked to see Neo and Jaune enter

"Ah Neo! you're just on time!" Roman said with a smile, he then looked to Jaune, "Who's he?"

Neo looked to Jaune and told Roman in sign-language who Jaune was, but made sure to call him by his code-name, even telling roman that Jaune was not someone to be taken easily. For some reason, this earned the shock of the master criminal.

"Really now?" Roman asked with a smirk and then he looked to Jaune, "Meta was it? it's not every day Neo praises someone, you must be pretty strong to have Neo praise you"

"thanks" Jaune replied in his changed voice

"So, how did you meet Witch anyways?" Roman asked

_'witch? did he mean Cinder?'_ Jaune thought, "I met her a while back, when I was looking for work, she offered me the job and I took it," Jaune told him, making up the story as he went

Roman nodded, "what did you do before this little operation?" Roman asked

"I was a huntsman, but I later became a mercenary" Jaune replied, keeping the fake story going

"what school?" Roman asked

"Atlas, I was once a top operative, but wanted a different life, Atlas gave me the skills for a mercenary" Jaune said.

Roman nodded, "Well the little event is about to begin, lets get ready shall we?" Roman asked

the two nodded and went to stage with Roman.

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sun asked

Blake looked back at him, "Yes I'm sure, I followed the trail this is where Roman is holding the gathering"

"ok, but what are we going to do when he shows up?" Sun asked

"We attack" Blake replied


	7. Meta Vs RWBY

Jaune or Meta as he was going by tonight, stood by Neo as Roman took the stage and addressed the White Fang, who wore the Grimm masks.

_'so__ these are the White Fang, from what I heard in the crowd they are all both right and __wrong'_ Jaune thought to himself

Roman took the stage and looked to the masked faunas in the warehouse.

"Hello, one and all!" Roman yelled, "I want to welcome you all for this little get-together!"

"What is he doing here!?"

"He's a human!"

"He can't be trusted!"

Roman looked at them, "you all seem to have forgotten that WE have a COMMON enemy!" Roman announced, "Society! the council! Atlas! Humans in general! They want to treat you like animals! and what do you want? You want to have rights! to be able to be one with humans! but will they allow it!? FUCK NO! I don't blame you for wanting humans dead! for not trusting me! But to show you that I AM on the same side as you..."

Roman then snapped his fingers to show the Atlas Mech behind him, "with this in our hands we can tear down the oppression given to us! Given to you!" Roman said with fire

The crowd was eating it up, Just like Roman knew they would. Jaune knew that Roman only spoke half f the truth. Jaune looked around the room, he looked to all of the masked people, and that's when he saw two very familiar looking faces, Even with the mask hiding their eyes, he knew who they were. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong.

_'what are they doing here!?'_ Jaune screamed in his head

He needed them to get out of here, Jaune didn't want to fight them. Neo patted him on the shoulder and pointed to the two. Jaune knew what she meant. Jaune nodded, He picked up his sword and jumped off the stage and targeted Sun.

Sun saw the Masked man jumping at him and connected his numb chucks to make his staff and he blocked the attack, Blake pulled out Gamble Shroud and shot at the masked criminal, But Jaune kicks Sun away and blocked the bullets. Roman saw this and recognized who Meta had attacked and it was the Kitty and her monkey boyfriend

"Ah, shit! Meta!" Roman yelled

Jaune turned to Roman, and Roman began to climb into the mech

"leave them alone, they're mine!" Roman said

Jaune nodded and Roman activated the mech and charged at the two huntsmen in training. Blake and Sun jumped out the window and ran only for the wall behind them to break open, as the mech began to follow after them.

Jaune turned to Neo, "what do we do now?" He asked her

***we follow after him, make sure that when he needs back up, we save his sorry ass*** Neo "told" him

Jaune nodded and followed Neo to a Bullhead.

Roman was around the broken pieces of the Atlas Mech, Yang Looked at him with her Semblance flared and shot a dust round at him. As it flew toward the criminal mastermind it was cut in half by a red sword. Meta showed up along with Neo by his side. Roman looked to the two with a very pleased smile

"Meta, Neo, thank you," Roman said

Jaune just looked back to see the Bullhead take off as it needed to turn around and come back, but it was hard as they were around a freeway.

"it looks like we'll need to hold them off," Jaune told them

Jaune looked to his friends, he didn't want to fight them but he needed to.

**(your lying)** came a voice

Jaune was a little freaked about what responded to him, who was that?

Jaune had little time to figure out the answer as Blake and Ruby rushed at him. Jaune blocked Ruby's swing and then with his pistol managed to block Blake's strike as well, He pushed them back and shot at Ruby, she used her Aura to block it, but when she flinched and used her Aura, Jaune ran to Blake swing at her, he felt bad for attacking her

**(You're lying again)** came the voice again

Jaune didn't know who was talking to him, But Jaune continued to strike at Blake, but she wasn't budging, she then began to swing back, Jaune then slashed through her and almost yelled until he realized it was a clone, and from behind he was slashed and kicked, Jaune got up only to feel his back in pain, he had felt a warm liquid fall from where Blake had cut.

**(SHE CUT YOU! KILL HER! RIP OUT HER FLESH!)** yelled the voice

"SHUT UP!" Jaune yelled as he held his head in pain

Blake stopped what she was doing to see the Man called Meta grabbing his head,

_'what is he doing'_ Blake asked herself "Give up already?" She asked him

The man looked at her as black Aura began to swirl from his back, Something wasn't right about this guy

"**Ru**n... P**le**a**s**e R**u**n!" He said as his voice began to sound more demonic

"Like Hell, I am," Balke told him getting ready to strike

"**RUN**! **FUC**KIN**G** RU**N!** **PLE**ASE **RUN B**LA**-!**" Meta began but then he began to roar

Out from his back came two black tendrils, they bot had a claw and the end, it began to wriggle and squirm around violently. Blake backed up, but something began t make her knees weak, she fell back as Meta came closer. She didn't know where this fear was coming from, she wasn't afraid before, but something put fear into her. Meta stood right above her and his sword was dragged lazily behind him, Blake looked up and for the first time in a while, she wanted to cry of her mommy and for her daddy, feeling the same fear as a child would fear the dark.

Meta stared down to her and then stopped, he saw the tears fall from her face, "**pleh em, I t'nod tanw ot turh uoy ekalB**" Meta told her, but Blake couldn't understand

Then the Bullhead came back and when Jaune saw it, he made one of the tentacles latch onto it and pulled himself up and went in the Bullhead, with Roman and Neo following behind and the Bullhead left Team RWBY where they were.

Blake got up and felt that the fear was gone, yet the tears didn't stop, they kept falling. Whatever Meta was, Blake wanted to know who and why a person like that would have such a frightening Semblance.

* * *

Roman looked to Meta, "what kind of Semblance was that kid!?" Roman cried

Meta didn't reply, they made it back to the warehouse, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were nowhere to be seen and Roman and Neo went to plan another heist, so Jaune changed back into his street clothes and went to catch the Bullhead back to Beacon.

He made it back before Team RWBY did, and went to the bathroom of his dorm, He then quickly lifted the toilet seat up and vomited. He felt sick. he didn't know what came over him. he looked to see that all of the vomit was black, no chunks of food, nothing, just something resembling Black goo. Jaune then flushed the toilet and then washed his face, and then left the bathroom, he took off his shirt and shoes and just fell on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

_'are these part of my condition? are these the side effects of it?'_ Jaune asked himself, he put the thought off and then fell asleep. As he did, Black Veins showed on his back all branching away from his spine and slowly spreading around the body...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Jaune is speaking backward, and I am also going to introduce different types of OC Grimm that I cam up with and even one being able to force fear into others (_which was hinted at this chapter_) But trust me, Jaune's problems are just beginning. Also, the next Chapter will feature more Romance with certain faunas.**


	8. The Monster

Jaune woke up to the sound 9f his alarm, he then proceeded to wake up the rest of his team, first he woke up Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha... Pyrrha wake up" Jaune told her

Pyrrha slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes and looked at Jaune, "Good morning Jaune"

"Good morning Pyrrha" Jaune greeted back "Wake up Ren so he can wake up Nora," Jaune told her

She nodded and then went to take a shower but then he heard a squeal, he turned to see Pyrrha with a shocked face

"Jaune when did you get a tattoo!?" Pyrrha cried

"Tattoo?" Jaune said

"Yeah on your back!" Pyrrha cried

Jaune went to the bathroom to look at his back when he did, he saw the black veins that spread out from his spine, he also saw that the cut was still there and that it didn't heal. He knew this was a side effect of his condition, he wondered if this also had to do with the voice he heard.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass to explain to the others..." Jaune said to himself.

* * *

Team JNPR walked to their table where Team RWBY and Velvet sat. The team sat across from them while Nora beamed at them

"Guys you won't believe this! But Journey got a tattoo!" She cried

This made the RYB and Velvet look up from their food. Jaune groaned at Nora being... Nora.

"Yes, but he also has a cut on his back that won't seem to heal," Pyrrha said with concern "it's kind of worrying"

_'a cut on his back...'_ Blake said to herself, she then remembered cutting Meta and his horrific transformation. Jaune had a cut on his back. Meta had a cut on his back. Jaune was in Vale the whole time, yet she didn't even see him in the city or any of the bars as he said he was going to nor did he hear about them going into Vale. For some reason this made Blake think about Meta's transformation, his tentacles looked like Grimm. Almost like Jaunes semblance... She then dismissed the thought of Jaune working with Torchwick. He wasn't like that. She knew it.

"-ake, Blake?" Came the voice of Jaune

She looked to him, "what?" She asked

"Is something on your mind?" Jaune asked "you looked like you were thinking about the meaning to life"

Blake shook her head, "I'm fine I was just thinking about my book" she replied

Jaune nodded and smiled, but it was fake. Jaune remembered what he did last night and how he saw Blake cry at the sight of him.

_'I'm a monster'_ Jaune told himself

Velvet then got up with her tray, and Jaune looked to her

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked

"Oh, I told Docter Oobleck that I would help him before the next class" Velvet told him

Jaune nodded and picked up his tray as well, "I'll come with, besides I need to talk to him anyway

Velvet nodded and they put their trays away and walked out of the lunchroom and to the hyperactive teachers class. Blake watched as the two left, she felt bad, She could tell that Jaune was somewhat uncomfy around her team, Weiss stopped and had apologized for her rude behavior to him but he wouldn't forget how betrayed he felt by her. Blake knew that much

* * *

Jaune and Velvet were in Ooblecks class, helping him get ready for the next class while Jaune was also getting notes from the Professor

"Docter!" Oobleck cried

"what?" Jaune asked

Oobleck just looked at him, "sorry I just thought I heard someone call me professor" he told the blonde "but do you understand the material, Mr. Grimm?" Oobleck asked

"Yes, I do" Jaune replied "thank you Pro- Docter"

"no problem, However, I would like to know a little more about your experiences with Living with a pack of Grimm," Oobleck asked

"I wouldn't mind sir, I have nothing to hide" Jaune replied

"Thank you," Oobleck said

he then looked at his watch and saw that he was late for a very important short meeting that he NEEDED to attend

"If you'll excuse me, I have something that I must attend to," Oobleck said as he ran out of the class

Jaune looked to Velvet and saw her putting some books away, He couldn't help but stare at her a little, Wondering if she saw him for him or for what he was labeled

"hey Velvet?" Jaune asked

"yeah?" she asked back

"what do you think of me?" Jaune asked

Velvet stopped in her tracks, and turned to Jaune, "why are you asking me this?" she asked him

Jaune looked down, "I... I don't know, I just feel like I don't belong here... every time I see people looking at me I see them looking at a Grimm, looking at me with fear... sometimes even my friends" Jaune said

Velvet walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes and Jaune looked back at her.

"what about me, what do you see when I look at you?" She asked

Jaune looked at her and saw no hatred, no disgust, but instead, he saw something else

"Well, what do see?" She asked with a smile

Jaune didn't know what to do, Velvet inched closer to him, He could feel her breath get closer to his

"I-I see..." Jaune began

"Love" Velvet finished and she kissed him

Jaune was stunned but he kissed back, Velvet then wrapped her arms around his neck and Jaune wrapped his around her waist.

From the doorway of the room, Cardin watched with a smile on his face, as he now knew what he needed to do to break the blonde knight...

* * *

Today for combat class, Ms. Goodwitch was making her students fight each other in the Emerald forest. Goodwitch had to remind her students not to kill any of the Grimm that was in the forest as they were part of Jaune's pack. All the students would have to separate and fight each other or team up and fight other students. She let them loose and monitored all of their Aura levels.

Cardin Winchester and his team didn't separate instead they teamed up to find two very important people.

"What are we gonna do when we find them?" asked Russell

"well we're gonna restrain the freak so he can watch what we do to his little bunny," Cardin said with a chuckle

Velvet had just got done taking out one first-year team when she heard more people coming she turned only to see no one, she looked around and tried to hear where the movement was coming from. but before that she was punched at pushed by someone, she turned only to be pushed up against a tree,

"Hello, little bunny" came a voice, she turned her head to her right to see Cardin, and two other members of his team

in front of her, now visible was Sky, she tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't get out of it,

"w-what do you want!?" Velvet said

"oh look she's trying to fight back!" Cardin said as he walked to her, and when he was was right in front of her he punched her in the face, "must be learning it from her freak of a boyfriend"

Cardin then knocked Velvet out and put her over Russlle's shoulder, and they walked away from the clearing.

* * *

Jaune was looking for friends or better yet, Velvet. He continued walking until he heard someone talking,

"how are we gonna find him?" Said a male voice

"how should I know! Cardin just said have fun with her while he looks for the freak" said another voice

Jaune didn't know who they were talking about, but he was gonna take this opportunity to take out two of Cardin's team members as well as take them down from their pedestals. So Jaune grabbed Apathy from his side and rushed at the two only to stop. He stopped because of the evil sight that he had just witnessed.

Velvet was on the ground her pants were torn off and she was bleeding from her mouth, she looked broken and tears fell from her eyes, and Dove was pulling up his pants from Raping Velvet. Dove and Sky turned to see Jaune and looked in shock but also with smiles.

"well the freaks just in time for the party," Said Dove

Jaune couldn't process the sight that was before him.

"did you do this..." Jaune asked

"Yeah, we did," Sky said with a chuckle "we fucked her like a... well like a Rabbit!" Sky laughed as did Dove

Something swirled in Jaune. Something he had never felt before. he felt pure Hatred.

**(KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALLLLL! RIP THEM APART, FEED ON THEIR FLESH! DO IT FOR HER! DON'T BE WEAK!)** came the voice

Jaune activated his semblance and dropped his sword, he began taking the form of something no human had seen. Jaune grew and an extra set of teeth and his cheeks opened from where they were and a mask cover his face and grew what looked to be bat wings, but they were not bat-wings...

.

.

.

.

Cardin the got a text from Sky,

**|we got the freak|** read the text

Cardin smiled "hey Rus! they found him! let's head back" Cardin said with glee

They walked back to where they left the two with Velvet and Russell then pulled out his scroll to look at the time.

"Cardin, the test is almost over we need to be quick about this" Russell told him

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of time, I think?" Cardin said with a smile.

As they made to the spot where they left the two with Velvet, they noticed that the three were gone

"where did they go?" Cardin asked

the two looked around, they looked further into the forest in case they needed to move away from the spot, but there was no sight of them. Now, Cardin was beginning to get angry with the two idiots.

"where did those fucking morons go!" Cardin cried

he then heard a grunt come from behind him, he turned to see Russell bleeding from his mouth and then looked to his stomach to see that there was a stinger coming out of it.

Russell was then lifted off of the ground and then thrown to the side like he was a piece of garbage, Cardin saw the most horrifying sight he could see. something that only he could be described in nightmares.

Jaune stood there, he had the tail of a deathstalker, the wings of a bat, the claws of a Beowulf and his mouth were as sharp as daggers, his mouth was wider, he could only describe the blond as monster worse than Grimm.

**"YOU! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"** Jaune yelled in the most broken and deep voice that could be made.

.

.

.

.

Blake and Yang were heading out of the forest when they heard noises, they turned to see Velvet in a pumpkin Pete's hoodie, but not just any hoodie, it was Jaune's hoodie, the one had helped him buy when he first came to Beacon, they also noticed she was crying. They rushed over to her to see what was wrong

"Velvet! what's wrong!? are you ok!?" Yang asked

Velvet didn't respond.

"Who did this to you? what happened?" Blake asked

Velvet didn't respond.

They looked at her with worry and concern, that's when they heard yelling coming from the direction that Velvet walked away from.

"Yang stay here with her! I'm gonna see what the hell that was" Blake said and pulled out Gamble shroud

Cardin tried to crawl away from the monster that was following him, but it was no use as Jaune just walked up to him and made the boy look at his horrific features that were on his face

"please! let me go! I don't wanna die! I won't do anything to you or the rabbit again! I promise! I swear to Oum!" Cardin cried, tears coming from his eyes.

Jaune just looked down at the boy with anger, "**Y**o**U AR**e** T**he** A**ni**MAl**e**S! Y**ou**R **t**HE BE**as**T! Y**o**UR **t**H**e **FR**ea**K!**" Jaune said

he then did what the Grimm instincts had told him to do, Jaune opened his wide mouth and with his new sharp teeth, bit down on the boys head, hearing the cracking of the boy's skull as he only bit the top-half of the head off. Jaune just kept biting at it. Hearing the bones crack and snap from the bite and tasting the Iron flavored liquid trickle down his throat.

"O-Oh my god... Jaune..." He heard

Jaune turned around to see Blake. She looked at him with horror and fear, Jaune then returned to his human self, but the blood was still on his mouth, and his neck now showed the Black veins crawling their way up to his face.

"B-Blake..." Jaune said

He walked to her but Blake took a step back, Jaune stopped and realized what he had finally done. Jaune fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably... he was so out of his mind that he fainted.


	9. Human or Grimm?

**A/N: I'm glad you all talked about the last chapter. Some of you didn't like that I used Rape to be the big problem in it and I understand that, but I used it because for me it was a part of my life and since then I've always thought it was the 2nd to worst crime you could ever do to someone, and it doesn't just affect people physically it affects them mentally. I also used to point out something that will also affect Jaune for the future chapters, but trust me when I say that this is the last time using rape as a problem. But enjoy this chapter as Jaune now has lost faith...**

* * *

Jaune was in cuffs, Infront of him was Headmaster Ironwood, Headmaster Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch. It has been a week since the incident with team CRDL and what Blake had witnessed. Jaune's body had also changed, the tips of Jaune's hair were trained of color and were pure white, while black veins had now shown upon his wrist.

Ironwood looked to the teen, "so your the kid that was Raised by Grimm?" He asked

Jaune didn't answer

"I would advise you to talk, Mr. Grimm" Ironwood stated

Jaune didn't respond

Ironwood walked closer to the boy, "You _DO_ understand that you had killed four students!" Ironwood cried "do you know what the punishment is for that!?"

"JAMES!" yelled Ozpin

Ironwood stopped and looked back to Ozpin, and then he moved away from the teen, Ozpin sighed and looked at the teen, "Jaune... Ms. Scarletina has told us what Cardin and his team did... Is what she said true?" Ozpin asked

Jaune nodded, "yes... I-I saw it with my own eyes..." Jaune replied

Ozpin nodded, "James... what is the punishment for Rape in Vale?" Ozpin asked

Ironwood looked confused, "it's death, as is the same with committing murder" James began "Oz-"

"Then the sentence was carried out," Ozpin said

Ironwood looks confused

"You see, Cardin Winchester and his team had beaten and Raped Velvet Scartletina and Jaune here, saw the whole thing, He then acted as anyone would, and as any court would react when they heard what the boys did," Ozpin said

"There was a lack of Evidence Oz!" Ironwood replied

"a lack of? then you should read the reports of the Rape kit taken from Ms. Scartletina, as well as the history of abuse that the team of boys put her through..." Ozpin replied

This made Ironwood shut up and he looked back to the teen, Ozpin looked at the teen as well, "Mr. Grimm, you are cleared of all charges and will be safely released now" Ozpin told the teen

The guards around Jaune uncuffed him. Jaune touched his wrists, the Metal on his skin had been itching for so long, and the cold hair hitting it felt really good to the teen.

Jaune looked to Ozpin, "Velvet... is she ok?" Jaune asked

This made Ozpin look down in sadness, "unfortunately no. She will be taken a leave for the year and will return next year, as she needs to attend therapy after the traumatic experience she has suffered" Ozpin replied "She asked me to tell you where she will be staying in vale as well as her scroll number and wishes for you to visit her at some point"

Jaune looked to the man, Sadness still was on the boy's face, but Opzin wrote Velvet's apartment address on a piece of paper and Jaune took, but he still looked to the Headmaster with a questioning look on his face.

"Is there something else Mr. Grimm?"

"I would like to ask if I may have a week off... I would like to visit my Family as well as Velvet"

Ozpin smiled, it made the man remember his father and his mother. always worrying about other people, but he was still worried about what was slowly happening to the boy...

"You may, now please Excuse us, Mr. Grimm," Ozpin said

Jaune nodded and left the office. the three watched as he left.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let the boy continue to live? he is almost like her" Ironwood said

"Are you suggesting murder general Ironwood?" Ozpin asked

"No... what I'm suggesting is extermination, we don't know what the boy is capable of, not to mention he was raised by Grimm, the creatures that kill us! That works for her!" Ironwood said

"but Jaune is different... trust me James... Or is it that you have lost faith in my knowledge of people? that you no longer wish to go by my plan? was I wrong to let you into this circle?" Ozpin asked

Ironwood looked at him, "I just don't trust him"

"you said the same thing about Qrow" Goodwitch reminded

"yes I did, I had a good reason, Qrow's sister was a wanted criminal in Mistral, but he did prove himself, while I haven't seen any proof that this kid is on our side" Ironwood replied. It was day's like these where Ozpin wished he was Qrow. Ozpin then remembered about Qrow's mission

"any news from Qrow?" Ozpin asked

Glynda shook her head, "No, He hasn't picked up at all"

"do you think he's been compromised?" James asked

"I pray not" Oz replied "But we should wait, He may be doing something that can't allow him to answer our calls"

"that or he's hammered," Glynda said

* * *

Jaune entered his dorm, only to get attacked by a bone-crushing hug,

"Jaune-Jaune! your back!" Nora cried "Reny! out fearless leader's back!" She said to the quiet boy,

"yes he is, Nora put him down, he's turning purple" Ren said with a smirk

"OH! Sorry" Nora said as she let go of Jaune

Jaune gave a small smirk, "it's fine..." Jaune replied

He walked to his drawer and packed his clothes, Ren and Nora looked in concern and Jaune could sense it. Thanks to the transformation he had taken, he could now sense people's emotions.

"I just asked Ozpin for a Week off... I need time to myself" Jaune told them

He could sense they relaxed a little, but they still held concern for him. He walked out only to met with all of Team RWBY. He looked to them all and sensed a mix of emotions. Ruby held concern for her fellow leader. Weiss felt uncertainty for the boy, still wondering if he was on their side, From Yang, he felt understanding, Jaune knew she would have done the same if it was Ruby, but when he looked to Blake, he felt fear and concern. Blake was his closest friend and his first friend, and to feel fear from her that he knew he caused was something that made his stomach turn...

"Don't worry guys... I just asked Ozpin for a week off... I need time to myself as well as maybe visit Velvet or my family" Jaune replied,

"do you want me to come with you if you visit the pack?" Blake asked

Jaune looked at her, feeling sadness and anger welling up inside of him, he managed to put the emotions down

"No, I'm ok..." Jaune told her

Blake nodded, she needs to talk to Xina about Jaune and his semblance

Jaune walked past them and left the hallway, he walked and waited for the Bullhead to take him to Vale, However, he wasn't going to visit his family nr would he be Visiting Velvet at first... No, it was time for something to happen, he needed to be the Bad guy. Maybe that's what he was. Maybe that's what he's always been. Hopefully, Cinder had something for him.

* * *

Blake headed to the Emerald forest, she made sure she wasn't followed, She then was a fair distance away from the school and she howled. No response. She howled again and then stopped. She waited. Then there was a noise coming from the bushes, she looked to it to see a Brobusk and an Uras come from the bushes

**[Blake! it's you!]** Bumba said with glee as he ran up to her

Blake smiled and pet the Borbusk, "Hey Bumba, Hello again Jugo" She said as she turned to the Ursa

**[It is good to see you again Blake... Jaune is not with you?]** Jugo asked

Blake shook her head, "there was an incident at the school, but Jaune is fine" Blake replied

**[I see... Please follow us]** Jugo told her **[I'm sure Xina would like to hear from you]**

Blake nodded and then she felt a sudden force from under her as she found herself on the back of Bumba

"y-you don't need to do that Bumba" Blake said

**[I know, but it's not like this is the first time I had you on my back]** Bumba said, remembering when he and Jaune found her.

Blake smiled and hoped that Xina had the answers she was looking for. She only hoped that Jaune wasn't going to do something drastic...

* * *

Jaune put on his Meta outfit as he then joined Neo in a Room where Cinder and Roman along with Mercury and Emerald were.

"So what do we need to do?" Roman asked

"I will need you, Neo and Meta along with Edward" Cinder said

Edward was the White Fang lieutenant that Jaune had first met when he also first met Roman, He was a devoted follower but that didn't mean he wasn't a good guy, Jaune and he talked about the problems with the council and the treatment they get from most of the Kingdoms. His weapon of choice was a weaponized Chainsaw.

"ok, I get that, but for what?" Roman asked again

"I need you to head to Mount Glenn and while there, you will gather dust as well as explosives, the White fang will help you so do not worry about that part. We also have some mechs that we have gathered from Atlas thanks to someones very special... Donation" Cinder replied

"So that's it? you're not gonna tell me why we're gonna be doing all of this?" Roman asked

Cinder turned to him, "Roman, Were gonna breach Vale, and once that's done... Beacon will Fall" Cinder replied

Jaune felt a tug in his stomach. He was gonna be responsible for Bringing down a major huntsmen school, which would no doubt cause a war.

Jaune felt good and bad about this. Yet what was left at Beacon for him? he had his friends, he had Velvet. But the people, the students? he didn't care for them. He wanted to watch all those who hurt him and his friends burn.

"The End is Near, my friends... just wait a little longer..." Cinder said with a smirk.

If all went according to plan she would get the Maidens powers and the relic, and she had no doubt that Salem would take an interest in the boy that now was a part of her cause.


	10. The Breach

Blake was with her team, they were at Mount Glenn on a mission with Professor Oobleck

"Docter!" Oobleck cried

The Four Female teens look at him

"I could have some called me Professor" Oobleck said "anyways this is a recon mission and I want you all to be careful, there have been reports of high Grimm and Criminal Activity"

They all nodded, but Blake was more focused on what she had learned from Xina...

* * *

**Two days ago:**

Blake sat with Xina, and next to her was Jugo as well as Aries,

**[I see... And these changes appeared after you fought this man named Meta?]** Xina asked

"yes, his team noticed that he had a tattoo on his back, but it wasn't a tattoo, and when I saw him, he also took the traits of different types of Grimm" Blake stated "some I've never even seen before"

Xina moved her head down, **[so instead of already becoming like her it's happening slowly]** Xina said

"Who's her? You also mentioned someone to Ozpin the made him seal the deal you wanted, is it the same person?" Blake asked

Xina looked at Blake and she gave a low huff of breath, **[Yes. You see this is the second time humans have come to life. the first time, you all had magic, and we actually lived in peace]**

Blake was shocked to hear this information, "wait, hold on! you're telling me that this is our second time being in this world? how did the first humans go extinct then?"

**[Tell me, Have you heard of the stories, "The Four Maidens" or what about "The Lady in the tower"? or how about the "the two brothers" or better yet "the man with two souls?"]** Xina asked

Blake looked at her, she had read and heard all of those stories, "I've read all of those, but how do you know them?" Blake asked

**[you see Blake, those are not just stories... they are real, and I've lived to see them all]** Xina said

Blake looked at her, "Tell me everything you know..." Blake asked "please, if it will help Jaune, then I want to know"

Xina looked at Jugo who gave her a nod and Xina returned her gaze to Blake, **[You see it all began with a woman named Salem and a Wizard named Ozma]** Xina began

* * *

It was still a lot to take in, and how could it not be? Magic was real, everything that they had been told was a lie, and their own Headmaster was a Billion-year-old wizard! and the enemy to all life was his Wife! But worse of all... could Jaune become just like Salem? Could he still be the same old Jaune even if he may turn full Grimm?

Blake and her team got off and looked around for Grimm since these were confirmed by Xina that the Grimm here were not part of her pack then it was ok to kill them. They found one Beowulf which then leads it's pack to them. RWBY charged at each of them and took as much of the Grimm they could.

After the small fight, they had Oobleck followed each of them as they searched for more Grimm.

"So tell me, Ms. Belladonna, why did you wish to become a Huntsman?" Oobleck asked her

Blake looked at him, "what? why would you want t know that?"

Oobleck... chuckled? Blake wasn't aware he could do that since the man always had a straight to the point attitude, "well, I always wonder what makes other people tick, like I wish to Know how the Grimm tick, and thanks to your friend Jaune, I now understand that they are a little bit like people" Oobleck told her

Blake nodded, "yes, while I was with Jaune and the pack they did have their own way to handle things, just like the Kingdomes do"

Oobleck nodded, "But still, why do you wish to become a huntsman?" He asked again, "to make the world a better place? fame? money? revenge? justice? or just to help others than yourself?"

Blake began to think of why she came to beacon after leaving the White Fang and leaving Adam. what did she come here for?

"I want my people to be free..." Blake said "I don't want the Faunas to suffer any more than they already have, I don't want anyone to suffer from discrimination," Blake told him

"would that go for Jaune as well?" Oobleck asked

"what? Jaune's human, not faunas" Blake said

"that's not what I mean" Oobleck replied "discrimination comes in different shapes and sizes When Jaune came here and when his semblance was shown people began calling him a monster, a freak. Just as people did with Faunas"

Blake looked at him with a bit of surprise, she knew that there was discrimination against Jaune, and what did she do? nothing. She was no better than the Humans that didn't do anything to help her and other Faunas. Could she really call herself a friend?

"So tell me, Blake Belladonna, Will you fight for freedom of your people or will you run away from the path that you have chosen? will you stand with those suffering? or will you cower in the corner and let others suffer?" Oobleck asked her

Blake began to think. Had she been doing any of that? was she just the same as the ignorant people that hated the faunas? was the discriminating the one person who would have never turned her back on her because of her heritage? Yes, that's what she'd been doing all this time.

Oobleck was about to leave but Blake stopped him, "Sir... if there was a threat that you or only a handful of people knew, a threat that could destroy the world... would you fight it? would you help others who wanted to stop it?" Blake asked

Oobleck thought about it, Blake could tell he was indeed thinking hard about her question

"Well, Yes of course," Oobleck said "it it means that we can live and that others can live then I would fight this hypothetical threat"

"Even if the threat could kill you in the blink of an eye? could destroy a city with the snap of their fingers?" Blake asked

"Yes, do you know why?" he asked

Blake shook her head

"For Evil to win, all it takes is good men to do nothing," Oobleck told her "If no one could risk standing up for others then we would all die, we would have been eaten by Grimm long ago, the faunas would have never gotten their rights, so on and so forth. What I am saying Ms. Belladonna, is that we all must fight, no matter how strong the enemy is" Oobleck said

Oobleck left Blake alone, and Blake began to wonder if she could become strong enough to fight her problems head-on. could she become strong to help Jaune get through his condition? She wanted to. She owed the boy a lot. She would be strong in order to save him.

* * *

Jaune had Snuck into Velvets apartment while she was gone, hoping to surprise her, He had his regular armor on as well as Apathy by his side, Leaving his Meta outfit in the warehouse while Roman and the others did what they needed to do to get ready for the breach. He waited for her, and that's when he heard an explosion, he looked out of her window to see smoke coming from some part of the City, he then heard the City alarms sound, he did what he needed to do. He went to go and protect the people here.

"I thought they said it wasn't gonna be till a week from now!" Jaune cried

He ran to where he saw the smoke coming from, he felt so much fear coming from the people as the ran past him. He was halfway there when he saw three Ursa looking at him, he knew they were not from his mother's pack, so he attacked. He sliced on in half before jumping over and when it turned around Jaune stapped it right in the dead, he then dodged a swing by the third Ursa and rolled away from it before he threw his sword at it but only managing to get in the shoulder.

Jaune cursed and ran at the Ursa, He pushed it back, but was then clawed away and thrown into a nearby car. Jaune then ran at it again but jumped over its arm as it swung at him, he grabbed his sword and dragged it on the shoulder and Jaune fell. The Ursa cried in pain and Jaune then turned the blade around and like a knife stabbed the Ursa through the back.

Jaune made his way to the center of what was happening and saw Both Rwby and his team fight, as more people began to help, Jaune managed to cut through some Bewulfs and then was almost knocked out by a Borbusk but he managed to flip it over and stabbed it in the stomach.

Blake managed to bring down a Nevermore and used it to crash into some King Taijitu and killing them. she got off and went to go help her friends only to have a building explode under a building and debris falling and shooting at them. Blake looked to see what could have caused the explosion, that's when she noticed that it was on top of the underground railroad, She realized that Torchwick must be setting those off, she rushed to tell civilians to get away from the area. She managed to do that, but another part of the center of the city exploded, taking some Grimm and Atlas soldiers with it, Blake went to go help them, but she then heard a growl behind her, she turned just as a Beowulf jumped at her. Blake fell on her back as the dodged the Beowulf, and as she got back up the Grimm landed and Blake then shot at it and killing it, he fell back and then dissipated, she loaded Gambol Shroud and took a look to see Jaune. She was happy to see him come and help, after this she would apologize for how she treated him, but her happiness turned to fear as she saw where Jaune was fighting, it was where the final car of the train was.

She ran down to save him, hoping to save him, "Jaune! get out of there!" she cried

But it was no use. As soon as she stepped closer into the center of the city, the final car exploded from underneath Jaune and sending Blake back into a nearby store's window and knocking her out...


	11. House of Memories

Blake woke with a startle, she looked around to see that she was in a hospital bed as well as a hospital gown, She looked around and then pressed a button to call the nurse. She waited till a nurse walked in, when she did she looked surprised,

"You're awake! good! hang on let me call your friends!" she said and the nurse rushed out to tell the doctor to call Blake's friends.

Blake waited, and she remembered what had happened for her to get here, she remembered an explosion and Jaune. Jaune! she needed to make sure he was ok! She tried to move but it hurt, she removes the blanket that covered her to see a bandage on her torso as well as some more on her left hand.

She waited until she heard her team enter through the door, Ruby hugged Blake and Yang and Weiss stood right next to her as a mother did to her sick children.

"Blake! I'm so happy you're ok! I was so worried! I couldn't lose you too!" Ruby cried

Blake's heart stopped at that statement, Blake pulled away from the hug and Ruby, "Ruby what did you mean you couldn't lose me too?" Blake asked

Ruby looked away with tears forming in her eyes, Blake then looked to Weiss who looked down in sadness and then to Yang, who looked back at her

"J-Jaune... is he..." Blake began

"They couldn't find a body... all they found was his sword and pieces of his hoodie" Yang replied with sadness "we still have his sword..." Yang said

Blake didn't know how to react to this, so she let sadness take her over, she cried and Ruby hugged her as did Yang and Weiss. Blake felt it was her fault, she had promised Xina to help Jaune and to watch over him.

Now she had broken her promise.

* * *

Blake was discharged from Beacon's infirmary and went to get Jaunes sword from her team's room. When she entered the sword was set in her bed. Blake sat next to it and looked over to it, it was covered in dust and some of the sheaths were broken off. she looked at it and wrapped it around in a sheet. She was going to take it back to Xina. She walked out of the dorm and headed to the Emerald forest, She howled and waited. Slowly, coming out of the forest was Xina herself, She looked at Blake and saw what was in her hand, Blake heard her whimper

**[my son is dead...]** Xina said with sadness

Blake nodded, "I-I'm so sorry Xina... I couldn't keep my promise" Blake said with tears falling from her eyes

Xina waked t the faunas and put her head the girl's shoulder, **[You have nothing to be sorry for]** Xina replied **[did he die in battle?]**

Blake nodded

**[did he save others? did he save those most important to him?]** Xina sked

Blake nodded, "yes... yes he did" Blake sobbed

Xina whimpered again, **[then as long as my son died as he wanted to live... then I can only be happy for him]** Xina said

Blake looked at the female Beowulf, tears still falling, "what will you do now?" Blake asked them

**[the deal with your school will still be maintained... Our pack will live out the rest of our days here, helping to defend this place and your school if the time comes or if you yourself Blake Call for us]** Xina stated **[I must tell the pack, we will mourn my son in our own way]**

Xina then began to walk away, Blake then looked to see the sword still in her hands

"what about Jaune's sword? aren't you gonna take it?" Blake asked

Xina turned to her, **[No, It is yours now, My son would have wanted you to have it...]** Xina said and turned back around and walked away back in the forest.

* * *

Blake looked at the sword, she looked a the blade itself and saw herself in the reflection, and she swore she almost saw Jaune in the reflection of the sword as well. she put the sword back in the sheet and then walked back with it.

When Blake returned to her dorm-room she set the sword next to her dresser and she was going to clean it as well as upgrade the weapon as well. She sat down and thought about the breach. Torchwick couldn't have planned this out, not to mention why would he? if the Grimm did invade then the city would be overrun and there wouldn't be anyone to stop them. No, this had to be someone else's plan. Salems maybe? Or maybe someone working under her? but who? Blake shook her head and she was about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door, she went to it and opened and saw no one, she then looked to the ground, there she saw a picture of her and Jaune on the couch talking. Yang and took this picture of them with her scroll, she picked it up and when the light hit behind the picture she saw some writing, she flipped it to see the words

**_"promise me a place in your house of memories"_**

Blake looked back outside of her room to see if anyone was watching her, but there was no one. She went back inside her room and placed the photo on her bed, and she grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. She would avenge Jaune, no matter the cost, but she would follow what he tried to become, she would stay with her friends no matter what, she would protect those that she cared deeply for. And if she didn't? She would be spitting on Jaune's Memory.

And the blonde teen would always have a place in her Memories...Forever.

**_THE END_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 week later:**

"What business do you have for visiting Mistral?" Asked the guard

"I'm just here to see some family" replied the man

"Very well" The guard replied as he let him through "enjoy Mistral Mr...?"

"Maine. Just Maine" replied the man

"Maine" grabbed his bag and boarded the Airship. Here he would begin his new life. A new world for him, new things, a new beginning.

**_Our story is not over..._**


	12. Grimm-Walker

**Now I'm also gonna intertwine his story with Team RRBN(Robin) but the events of Volume 3 happened.**

**This takes place 11 months after the Fall of Beacon, and during this part which takes place in the 12th month, this will lead to the beginning of Volume 4 and the rest of the events but with some changes. But let's get back to the story!**

* * *

In a bar within the City of Mistral, stood Men and Women with the tattoos of spiders web's on their bodies. the so-called "Owner" of the said establishment was a woman called Ms. Malachite, a fat woman with blonde hair and purple eyes, she looked to her goons that were at her side,

"Malcolm, did we ever find out who took out bobby and the others?" Malachite asked

The man named Malcolm looked to her, "No, some of the people said it was one guy, others said it was a guy but he looked like a Grimm"

the other person next to Ms. Malachite was a woman named Swan looked to them, "a guy that looks like a Grimm? what kind of fucking Bullshit is that?"

"well... no matter if it is Bullshit, we still need to find whoever did it" Ms. Malachite said "whoever they were is gonna pay for taking away my territory"

She then took a drink of her wine and the set in down and returned to her paperwork. Even if she was part of Mistral's underground crime, she still needed something that made it look like a legitimist business.

just a minute after then conversation a body busted through the window of the bar and when everyone looked to the body. they all looked to see that the man was one of the many guards the protect the bar, but that wasn't the only thing they noticed. They looked to see that a huge chunk of the man's neck was bitten off.

Swan and Malcolm ran to the body to examine it

"what the hell could have done something like that?" Swan asked

but before Malcolm could reply, the doors to the bar opened up and in walked a man, he wore a black hoodie and had a grey chest plate, and grey armor on his forearms, he had a sword strapped to his back and a blue piece of cloth wrapped around his waist.

He walked to the bar and sat down on a stool and looked to the Bartender

"Strawberry sunrise please," He asked

the Bartender did as he asked and was making the man a Strawberry sunrise, Malcolm then moved to the man on the stool,

"Hey, do you know where you are buddy?" Malcolm asked

the man looked to him and smiled, for some reason that made Malcolm uneasy, "this is a bar, one that happens to be owned by Marissa Malachite, and her gang of goons, whos men I just killed outside" the man replied

Swan grabbed slowly went for her gun.

"So you killed my men?" Asked Ms. Malaschite

the man nodded, "yes, and I'm also the guy that took out Bobby" The man finished

They all looked surprised, Malcolm pulled out his knife to stab the man but before he could a white snake jumped right in front of his face, he backed up, and saw that the snake was attached to the man, almost as if it was a tail, Swan however noticed the rest of the snake and knew what it was, it was a King Taijitu,

"Sorry about that..." the man said and the snake then retreated into the mans back and it disappeared. "the names Jaune Grimm, but I think most of you know me as the Grimm Walker"

At the hearing of his name, Ms. Malachite knew who he was, and became scared

"All of you stand down! don't even fucking move an inch to him!" Ms. Malachite

everyone looked at her, every single one had never seen her so scared.

"boss, just who the hell this guy?" Swan asked

"This is the man known as the Grimm Walker, he was the very person that brought the Underground to its very knees... he was free reign over anywhere in Mistral and no one could touch him because if you did... he'd kill you," Ms. Malachite told them

Malcolm then looked to him, "why do they call him the Grimm Walker?"

A stinger was then placed under his throat and he realized it was the tail of a deathstalker, "because I can take the form or traits of any Grimm" Jaune told him

The tail then recoiled, and Jaune turned to Ms. Malachite

"Marissa, it's been a while," Jaune said

"it has... What brings you here Jaune?" she asked, "most importantly why did you kill Bobby?"

Jaune looked at her, "I'm sure you've heard about the Cult of Grimm worshippers going around" Jaune asked

"are you talking about the one that started in Vale after the Fall?" she asked

"yes..." Jaune said

Jaune felt the pain of everyone that he had left behind after faking his death, but it needed to be done. He needed to stop causing pain around those that he cared for and to do that was to disappear.

"well turns out Bobby was giving them sacrifices" Jaune replied "Human ones..."

Marrisa Malachite was many things but she was no human trafficker, she despised it, as she was taken from her home as well at a young age.

"So I had to put him down, but I now need to put a stop to this cult as well... and I need help" Jaune replied

Ms. Malachite looked at him, never had he asked for help from any of the major crime bosses, but this must have been something serious if he was asking for help.

"what do you need?" She asked

"not what, Who," he said "I heard an old friend of mine was here" he replied

"I didn't realize you had any friends Jaune" Malachite replied, "What's her name?"

"Neo" Jaune replied

Malachite froze, he knew Neo as well, whoever he was before coming to Mistral, he must have been pretty well known to know who Neo was.

"and I know she's here... I can sense her joy" Jaune replied

Suddenly glass could be heard shattering and from the second-story balcony was a girl with pink and brown hair, as well as pink and brown eyes. she wore a top hat and also held her signature umbrella, she wore a white vest and her shoulders were exposed, and her sleaves were brown as well as the little flaps attached to her outfit.

When Jaune saw the hat he knew it was Romans, which meant he was dead. Neo looked at him with a faint smile but her eyes also held a bit of anger.

"Hey Ne-" but he was hit in the face with her Umbrella and he backed up, Jaune chuckled as he wiped the blood from his mouth, his aura healing the wound, "Ok, I deserve that," he said

"yes you do," Neo said

Jaune looked at her, "oh so you can talk" Jaune said, "when did this happen?"

"After I fell off an airship during the Fall," Neo said

"I see... let me guess... Ruby?" he asked

Neo nodded, "yeah, Little Red got me good and I flew off the side, but I landed safely, Roman got killed..." Neo finished

"...I'm sorry..." Jaune told her

"It's fine, I'm over it" she replied "anyways why do you need my help taking down this cult of yours? I'm sure you could do it by yourself"

Ms. Malachite was in aw, Neo had been one of the youngest and best assassins of her time, and hearing her have so much confidence in the young man made her fear and respect the boy

"it's not that easy actually... you see their Ex-huntsman, specifically ones trained by the headmaster of Atlas himself"

This made Neo froze. Students of the great General Ironwood turned cult leaders of the Grimm? what would be worse than having cult leaders that could take on headmaster of Huntsmen academy.

"So you just need my help?" She asked

"Yeah" Jaune replied "would you please help me? I'll owe you a huge favor"

Neo just looked at him, "no need to beg, Jaune, I was gonna help you anyways... I've been pretty bord not being able to do something" she told him

Jaune smirked, "well then let's get going," Jaune said and Jaune then handed Ms. Malachite 1,000 lien "for the window," he told her as the two left

* * *

A Ship docked at the ports of a small town in Mistral, called Sickweed. Four familiar faces got off the ship and looked a the beautiful town

"Renny! look we're home!" Nora Valkyrie cried

"yes, Nora we're back in Mistral" Lie Ren replied

"Come on guys lets go look around and see if we can find a place to stay while we look for a smith!" Ruby Rose cried

She then looked to see her fellow teammate staring off in the distance of the Ocean. She had Gambol Shroud strapped to her back and had Apathy to her side.

"Blake, you coming?" Ruby asked

Blake Belladonna looked back at her leader and had a small smirk on her face, "yeah I'll catch up to you" She told her leader

the three slowly walked off to town. Blake looked back to the Ocean and smiled

"This is for you Jaune..." she said

Blake was going to avenge her friend, No matter the cost. She would hunt Cinder and them down until they took her to Salem, who she would kill. This was her plan, and Jaune was a casualty of said plan, so Both Salem and Cinder were going to pay.


	13. JN meet ABRN

Jaune and Neo headed to the town of Marcus, where the Cult has been reported. It was also close to what many in Mistral called the Enclosed Sea. It was called that because it was in the middle of the continent of Mistral, It also held one of the longest bridges in Remnant.

"so what do you know about this cult?" Neo asked him

Jaune looked at her, "well, after the Fall, two of General Ironwoods closest students had begun to worship that Dragon Grimm that's been frozen, not to mention a lot of people believed it to be a god that came to burn Humanity because of our sin of not leaving nature be" Jaune told her

"I see... but do you know who the two students are?" Neo asked

"well they're two sisters actually, the oldest is called Ravenna Queens while the youngest is named Freya Queens," Jaune told her "however they also have their brother, Finn Queens, who leads their troops," Jaune said

"ok, but how did this become a cult? How many would be dumb enough to worship a Grimm?" Neo asked

"Well at first it was mostly just people who had been around the fall and couldn't handle the suffering that it caused," Jaune told her "but during these last few months they have been taking in children and teens"

"what about the parents?" Neo asked

"Killed or sacrificed," Jaune told her

Neo looked at him, and then decided to ask the biggest question, "why did you fake your death?"

Jaune looked at her, "I did it to get away from those who I cared for" Jaune said "I'm a Grimm, I attract Negative energy, So I try to stay away from the people I care about"

"that's why you did it?" Neo replied, "you did it to run away from your problems?"

Jaune didn't like how she worded it but she was right. Jaune was running, running from his friends, his family, everything.

"You wouldn't understand Neo..." He told her

They continued to walk until they got to the small town of Tabor, where they would find the man they needed the most.

A man was thrown out of a bar and into a dirt road of the small town, there he fell and looked back to the bar's owner

"Fucking hell man! you could have killed me! I nearly broke my neck!" Cried the man

"Find somewhere else to start a fight! Asshole!" Cried the bar owner

The man got up and dusted himself off. The man was young, he was around 18 or 19, he had dark skin and the hair on his sides were cut short while the top half was pink, he wore white gloves along with a black v-neck shirt and a white jacket with yellow stripes on the shoulders, and he wore grey and black sweat pants.

"excuse me?" came a voice

the teen looked to his right to see Jaune and Neo looking back at him,

"yes?" he asked back "what do you want?"

"Your Nadir Shiko right?" Jaune asked

Nadir looked at him, wondering who this guy was, "yeah, but who's askin'?" he replied

"I'm Jaune Grimm" Jaune replied "this is my friend Neo"

Nadir looked at the blonde teen, he had heard that name somewhere, but he couldn't quite know from where, "well, it's nice to meet you two but is there something I can do for you?"

Jaune nodded, "we need help from you and your team" Jaune replied

"help with what? I don't know if you heard buddy but were not huntsman, not since Haven had decided to shut down for the year" Nadir replied

"I'm very aware of that, but you see this had to do with the Grimm Cult" Jaune replied

This made Nadir stop. Neo saw this as did Jaune. Nadir looked to him, "why are you looking for them? Those guys are as bad as the White-Fang" Nadir replied

"I know, but they still need to be out down and I can do that" Jaune replied

"Oh, and what's this plan of yours?" Nadir asked

"that I will save for later when I meet up with your team. I'm sure you heard of my other name in Mistral," Jaune said "Grimm Walker"

Nadir paused, _'this guy's the Grimm Walker! but he's my age!'_ Nadir thought

"If you really are the Grimm Walker, then I need you to prove it" Nadir said

Jaune sighed, "I was afraid you were gonna say that..." Jaune replied

.

.

.

* * *

Back in Ansal, Blake was cleaning off Apathy. While the Blade would never rust or even break, it still felt right to Blake to clean it. It just felt right to her. She was so focused on the Blade that she didn't even notice that she was just staring at it and not cleaning it. Ruby walked into her room and saw Blake looking at the Sword of their fallen friend. They had lost so much during the events of the fall. Pyrrha, Penny, Ozpin. So many of their friends died. But Jaune was one that had to die before it all began. She felt bad for Blake. Jaune was the first person who Blake actually liked talking to, as well as someone that risked his life for hers.

"Hey Blake" Ruby said

Blake snapped out of her trance and looked to her team leader, "Oh, hi Ruby, sorry I was just thinking" Blake replied

"You were thinking about Jaune huh?" Ruby asked

Blake looked away from her, but she nodded. Ruby sat next to her fellow team member.

"I know how much he meant to you... He must have been the first-ever person who didn't judge you about you being faunas" Ruby said

Blake said and then she giggled,

"what's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Nothing..." Blake giggled "it's just that, when I first met Jaune he never once looked up to my head, he always looked me in the eyes, no matter, he acted as if everyone in the world had them," Blake told her leader

Ruby smiled, "Jaune was a good guy, he was the best guy I ever knew. He would always be the nicest to me, he would even buy me a whole box of cookies and he always asked me to help him understand some stuff about his Scroll"

At this they both laughed at remembering when the Blonde got his first scroll, trying to understand how he could call them or text them, or how he texted the wrong anagrams when talking about something.

Blake looked down at the sword, "you know what's worse about him being gone...?" Blake asked

Ruby shook her head

"it's the fact that when I wake up I feel as if he's still alive," Blake said "I wake up and feel as if all the shit we went through was a dream, and that he's still sleeping in his bed," Blake said

Ruby nodded, "I think the same about everyone that we lost" She replied, "I sometimes can't sleep without wondering if Weiss is gonna yell at me to get up and get ready for class..." Ruby said

Blake looked to her, "I wish he never died... I wish I would have stood up for him, I wish I could have helped him with the bullying... but I was afraid" Blake told her leader "But I don't want to be hiding anymore, and I don't want to be weak anymore..."

Ruby looked at Blake and smiled, while Jaune did die, he gave her the strength to fight and to stand up against an enemy that could kill them all.

.

.

.

* * *

Nadir lead Jaune and Neo to a small camp in a secluded part of the forest near the town, there they found four tents and three people sitting around the Fire. A girl with green hair looked up t see Nadir as well as two other people behind him, she pulled out her guns and looked to the two behind Nadir

"who are they!?" she cried

suddenly, the other two members grabbed their weapons and looked to the two with Nadir

"easy guys! easy!" Nadir said, "this guy's the Grimm Walker!" Nadir told them

they all looked in shock, "this guy's the Grimm Walker!?" cried the other male in the group

Neo looked to Jaune, how famous was his nickname? what did he do to earn him that name? it seemed like even huntsmen knew who he was.

"I know that's what I said!" Nadir said with a smile "anyways, his name Is Jaune Grimm and this is his partner Neo" Nadir said

"Nice to meet you all" Jaune said

"Hello" Neo replied

The other three members of the team looked at Nadir as if he was crazy,

"well now that they know you guys, I'll introduce you," Nadir said "The girl with the green hair is Reese Chloris, the guy with the Staff is Bolin Hori, and the girl with the swinging knife and the very light blonde hair is Arslan Atlan, our leader," Nadir told Jaune

Before Jaune could even speak a word, Arslan walked up to him, "Jaune Grimm? Have we met before? I swear I could have seen your face before" she said

Jaune remembered that while the students from the other academies came to beacon for the festival, he also needed to have classes with them. He must have had Arslan in one of his classes.

"No, we've never met" Jaune lied

Arslan looked him up and down again, _'I could have sworn I'd seen this guy before!'_ she thought to herself. "I see, well what brings the legendary Grimm Walker here?" she asked

"I want you to help me bring the Cult of Grimm down," Jaune told her

She looked to Nadir and then back to Jaue, _'so that's why Nadir accepted this job'_ Arslan thought

"I needed the help of my old friend, Neo here as well, but I needed huntsmen, ones that have been through hell" Jaune said "And the ones best suited for the job was you guys, Team ABRN," Jaune said,

"what's in it for us?" Reese asked

Bolin smacked her over the head, "what!? I'm just asking!" Reese cried

"If you help me, I can give you a reward" Jaune said,

"how much are we talking about?" Reese asked again

"I say 6 Million Lien?" Jaune said

They all looked in shock at the amount of money they could earn doing this job. Neo knew Jaune had money with him having beaten Mistral's underground bosses, but did he have that much just from that?

Arslan looked to Nadir, "are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him

Nadir nodded his head, "yeah... I-I'm ready" Nadir replied

Arslan nodded, "well, Jaune, You have Team ABRN at your service," she told him "how do propose to take down this cult?" she asked

Jaune smiled, "simple" he began "we kill them"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Now I added Team ABRN because I didn't want Jaune going to team SSSN because I'm sure Sun would have told Blake, I also added them because they will be a big part of this part of the story. Ravenna, Freya, and Finn are the names given to the Wicked Queen, the Ice Queen and their brother in the Snowwhite and the Huntsmen movie's, I'll also be adding 2 more OC's later in the story. I hope you get the reference when I write it.**


	14. Queen takes Knight!

**A/N: Everyone in team RRBN will be wearing their Volume 4 outfits now, also I hope you're really ready for the plans I have for this!**

**I also want to say that Jaune and Blake's Personality has changed from the show's version. Jaune was strong and would stand and fight for whatever reason and Blake would hide and think of herself as a bad luck charm because of what happened to Yang. But here it's the opposite. Jaune thinks of himself as a burden and thinks that it's better if he disappears, but thanks to Jaune's "death" Blake has decided to honor his memory by not Abandoning her friends. Also, there will be a chapter on what happened a week after the fall with RWBY and PNR as well as different outcomes of the Fall of Beacon.**

* * *

.

.

.

Team RRBN was now in a town called Hatsune. This town was close to The Enclosed Sea but on the West side of the bridge. They walked into a large hotel as this town was one of the four tourist attractions in Mistral. They walked in and moved to the front desk.

A woman with what seemed to be webbed ears looked to them and Smiled, "Hello and welcome to the Fa Mulan Hotel, My name is Mushu, what can I do for you?" Said the woman

Ruby smiled, "Hi Mushu, I'm Ruby Rose, Me and my friends were wondering if we could rent a room here for the week?" Ruby asked

"of course" Mushu smiled, "now are you here as tourists or will you be needing the Huntsmen rooms?" Mushu asked

This made everyone look at her with confusion, they had never heard of a hotel with just Huntsmen rooms

"there are only huntsmen rooms here?" Ren asked

"Well there are now, after everything that's been happening lately we've been needed to divide Civilians and Huntsmen" Mushu replied, she then looked to them "that's why your here right? to help out with the cult?"

This made the four more confused, Mushu looked at their expressions and realized that they must just fresh off the boat of some Huntsmen academy from Vacuo or Atlas

"Well, you see, a bunch a fanatics have been going from town to town gathering members for their Grimm Cult," Mushu told them

"when did this all start?" Blake asked

"I say... about three months after the Fall of Beacon" Mushu replied

This all caught their attention. Only four months after the Fall, at first, it seemed wrong to just jump to Cinder and her proxies but yet it was also very convenient. Grimm worshippers and it seemed something closely related to Cinder. Blake, however, thought this was more part of Her plan. Salem may have decided to cause more chaos as soon as possible so she could start to create more panic in the kingdoms. Blake had withheld this information to the others, thinking that it was best till they could get to Haven Academy and talk with Headmaster Lionheart.

"We'll take the Huntsmen rooms please" Ruby replied

Mushu nodded and ran their total for their week, they handed over the amount that they needed and knew they would earn more by doing some small jobs for the town. They headed to the room and put their stuff away and that's when Ruby locked the door and looked to them.

"what do you guys think?" Ruby asked

"well the rooms not bad, there's enough space for all of us here as well as enough rooms to-"

"I think Ruby was talking about the Cult Nora," Ren said

"Oh... Right" Nora said with a smile

"I think it may be related to them, but I also don't know," Blake said

"I think we should investigate, If this is related to Cinder and them, then it might be our chance to get to them and stop them" Ren voiced

"I think we should do that too, but no one mention Cinders name, if this does have to do with them then someone could tell them about us," Ruby said "for now let's just try to find who's leading them"

They all agreed to investigate the Cult while also taking small jobs for the town.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune walked alone in a forest, it was a dead forest, it seemed like a scene one would see in a horror movie. Jaune kept walking until he heard something behind him, He looked back, but he saw nothing. Jaune turned around and kept walking, he knew he was being followed, and it was by some cult followers. Jaune had told Neo and ABRN to stay in the trees and just jump from place to place. For about the last four days, the group had been seeking cult followers in different places but turned up nothing until yesterday. Nadir had heard someone in a bar talk about seeing some of the cultists in these woods, hoping that this was an actual lead and not some fake story to scare people, Nadir told Jaune and if it was a hoax or not, they would check it out.

Suddenly an arrow shot behind Jaune, only missing his head by mere inches. Jaune turns around and grabs his sword from his back, and turned around just in time to deflect another arrow that shot right at him. Jaune saw that there were four masked people, all of them wearing Grimm Masks that resembled Plague Docter masks, but then another figure walks to Jaune. He wore a black cloak that covered his torso, but he had no shirt on, he wore tight black pants and also wore brown boots, he had blonde hair and it was cut into a Mohawk, he wore no mask but he had Tattoo's that resembled the masks of Grimm.

"Are you the one known as Jaune Grimm also known as the Grimm walker?" Asked the man

Jaune looked at him and tightened his grip n his sword, "Yes, that would be me" Jaune replied

From atop the trees, Neo and ABRN watched, making sure Jaune wouldn't get jumped. The man then kneeled on one knee and lowered his head

"it is an honor to meet you, my lord" Replied the man

Jaune was confused as was his team from the trees

"My sisters would like to see you" The man replied

Jaune didn't let his guard down, "who are you?" Jaune asked

The man turned back, "my name is Finn Queen, I am the man who leads your armies" Finn replied

Jaune was confused as well as angry, "what the hell are you talking about!? I never remembered starting a cult!" Jaune yelled

"No, My sisters did that, but when the Dragon came, we took it as a sign, a sign that a new age was going to begin, and then we heard about you after the fall, the man who could become a Grimm, no man or woman could do that, yet you can," Finn told him "do you not see my lord? You are our god, you are our king! and with you at our side, we will lead to a new age of Grimm!"

Jaune looked in horror, they thought he wanted this! "you're insane! I never asked for this!" Jaune cried

"No, but we will bring you with us so you can teach us how to transcend from human to Grimm!" Finn said, he then pulled out a sword that resembled a Nevermore feather, "and you will come with us!" Finn yelled

Jaune then charged at Finn and the two clashed swords. Neo and ABRN jumped in to help Jaune fight. Jaune continued to Fight Finn but knew this may not be easy, as the man in front of him was considered Ex-Military.

Jaune stared down at Finn, The two both held their weapons as if they had been masters at them. Jaune's sword, which he called "Redemption" was a sword with a blue handle, gold guard, and type-0 metal Blade, one of the strongest Metals in Remnant. While Finn held his Nevermore sword with two hands. Finn rushed to the Teen with his sword in hand, and when in range, Finn brought his sword down, but Jaune blocked the attack and pushed it away, Jaune then swung at the man's waist but Finn blocked it, Finn then swung at Jaune with rapid speed. Jaune noticed he swung the heavy sword as if it weighed as much as a butter knife, Jaune knew he must have trained a very long time with such a huge sword. However, it also relied on using a lot of power, which would cause most to lose their stamina, This was an advantage to Jaune, as he had to build up the stamina to be able to follow a hunt in his pack. Jaune was one who trained to be strong during childhood, while Finn was most likely trained around the age of 13, the question was if Jaune could manage to land a hit, the man's attacks had force behind them but his defense was much better then Jaune's. Jaune then decided to take a page from Ruby's book and he speeds up his attacks, hoping that the man would lose most of his stamina to block and keep up with his moves, Finn blocked most of his tricks but Jaune then activated his Semblance, while nothing much changed, but then Jaune then shot many hooked tendrils at the man, causing the man to focus on multiple targets, but before he could do that, Jaune took this as a chance to channel the strength of an Ursa Major into his arms and with one mighty swing, cut Finn's sword in half, Finn looked in horror as Jaune was then right in front of him and with a quick swipe of his sword, Finn was beheaded.

Jaune put his sword away, but when he did, he felt a sharp pain from his back, he turned around to see a woman with a bow in her hand and she wore a full Black cloak with a Grimm mask.

next to her was another woman who wore the same but there was something else that bothered him, it was their hair, it was white...

Jaune then fainted and fell to the ground.

The two women walked away and disappeared.

* * *

.

.

.

"Was such action needed sister?" Asked Freya

Ravenna turned to her younger sister, "I only did it for one reason... I laced it with a poison that no man can cure" Ravenna replied "He is still human... only when he dies, can he see what we are talking about"

The two women then appeared in a castle, and in front of the oldest was a Mirror, it looked normal, however, it was pitch black.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall... I wish to seek the key, what fate do you see for me?" Ravenna asked

Suddenly the Mirror itself began to leak a black substance, and finally, it slowly transformed into a figure of a cloaked woman.

"I see you winning triumphantly, as the Goddess awaits for your task to be finished" The Mirror replied as it slowly returned into a puddle of black goo and then went back into the Mirror.

Salem, The Queen of Grimm stood in front of the Mirror. She undid the magic that allowed her to perform the task of projecting herself or the form she wished to take when the girl had called the Mirror. Salem smirked, Soon the Grimm Boy would be dead, and nothing could stand in her way, all she needed to do was plan ahead, and let the Cult keep following her plan.


	15. Hopes

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Wow can't believe it's 2020, well I've decided to post a chapter now and later tonight! today's a two in one special because of the new year! anyway, I hope you all had a great new year!**

* * *

_**11 months ago:**_

_Ruby woke up to see Yang and Blake sat next to her bed. She then shook Yang's arm and the Blonde haired girl woke up in a startle, She regained herself and looked to see Ruby was wide awake._

_"RUBY!" Yang yelled_

_Yang hugged her sister and woke up Blake at the same time, Blake saw Ruby awake and joined in the hug, and Tai, having heard his daughter scream ran in to see his daughter awake as well and he joined in as well_

_"Guys! I can't breath!" Ruby cried_

_they all moved back quickly and looked to Ruby. Ruby looked back to them,_

_"what happened?" Ruby asked_

_Yang looked down in sadness, "well, you did something to that Dragon Grimm, whatever you did stopped it..." Yang said_

_Ruby then remembered everything that happened on the tower_

_"what about Pyrrha!? is she ok!?" Ruby asked_

_Blake and Yang looked down in sadness, "she's gone, Ruby..." Yang told her sister_

_Ruby looked down in sadness, "what about Ozpin? Saffron? what happened to them?" Ruby asked_

_"No one can find a trace of him, so he's most likely dead, and Saffron headed to Vacuo to speak with their headmaster about something, Glynda as well as Vale itself are putting beacon back together, so far, no Grimm have attacked the school despite that Dragon is a signal for all Grimm a hundred miles," Tai told Ruby_

_"I actually was the cause of that..." Blake said_

_Ruby turned to her as did Yang and Tai, "what do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked_

_"After the Fall, I asked Jaune's mom to swear in Ms. Goodwitch as well as asked them to help rebuild Beacon as well as defend it from any other pack of Grimm," Blake said_

_Tai looked confused, "wait, a pack of Grimm is helping Glynda build Beacon? why? is that your semblance?" Tai asked_

_"No" Blake replied "I'm part of their pack, thanks to Jaune"_

_"and who's this Jaune guy?" Tai asked_

_"Jaune Grimm, The kid that could turn into Grimm. Dad, I had told you about him after the breach" Yang said,_

_"wait, are you talking about Saffron's brother?" Tai asked_

_"Yeah, how did you know that?" Ruby asked_

_"Saffron was one of my students while you girls were growing up, She was also accepted into Beacon at a Young age, way Younger then Ruby even," Tai said,_

_"how old?" Blake asked_

_"I say around 11? it wasn't surprising considering who her family was," Tai said_

_"what do you mean? Why was it not surprising?" Yang asked_

_Tai looked at them with confusion, "wait, Jaune and Saffron didn't tell you about who they were?" Tai asked_

_all three shook their head no_

_"Well, the Arcs are a well-known family, in fact, their one of the many families that came from the first men, and maybe even before that..." Tai said_

_Blake remembered that this was Humanity's second time being on Remnant, Maybe some humans survived the Dark Brothers attack..._

_"Anyway, they are known also for their unlimited Aura reserves, that's what made them so great and powerful, Their Aura was said to be so huge that realizing all of it could destroy a mountain, but then they all died some years ago..." Tai finished "I knew Saffron's mother, Elisa was a wonderful woman, She was actually raised by Ozpin herself"_

_Blake then wondered, was it possible that the Arc Family still had magic? If Ozpin and Salem still had it could others have it as well? 'but why did they also have such powerful Aura that caused a legend like that?' Blake thought_

_A couple of days passed, Yang was training with her dad, as Blake was off getting Ren and Nora for Ruby. Blake was the only one that Ruby had told about her secret mission, Leaving Tai and Yang in the dark for one reason for each of them. Tai wouldn't want his daughter to fight again, but Ruby needed to, so she could avenge both Jaune and Pyrrha. Yang was already planning on leaving wanting to look for her mother, Raven, and Ruby didn't want to add any more anxiety for her sister._

* * *

**Present-day:**

Ruby and Blake were looking for places where they could get information about the Grimm cult, hoping to get a lead. They two entered a restaurant/bar and they walked to the bar, hoping the bartender would have some information.

The Bartender looked up to them as they sat down, "what can I get for you?" He asked

"just a beer please," Blake said

The bartender nodded and looked to Ruby, "and you miss?" he asked

"no thanks, I'll have some fries and a shake though" Ruby responded

the man nodded and place Ruby's order and then gave Bake her beer. Blake took a sip of it and then looked to the Bartender

"have you heard anything about that Grimm cult?" Blake asked

The bartender looked to her, "Yeah, had someone one yesterday come here and told me that the Grimm-Walker killed the cult leader's Brother yesterday across the Enclosed sea" The man replied

Blake perked at the name, "Grimm-Walker?" She asked, "who's that?"

He looked to them as if they were stupid, "you not from Mistral? cause everyone knows who the Grimm-Walker is"

"We're from Vale and just arrived about two weeks ago," Ruy said "so who is this Grimm-Walker"

"Rumor has it that the Grimm walker came here before the Fall, Making a name for himself by killing off any gangs that hurt the innocent, even bringing Mistrals Underground Crime world to its knees and that's not the half of it! Some people say they've seen him turn into Grimm"

At that very moment, the two's heart dropped. Someone that could turn into Grimm... just like Jaune...

Blake handed the bartender money before walking out, Ruby did the same and chased after Blake

"Blake!" Ruby yelled, "what are you doing!?" Ruby said

"I'm heading over to the other side of the bridge!" Blake said as she continued to walk faster

"Blake Stop!" Ruby cried

Blake just kept on walking and Ruby tried to catch up with her

"Blake!" Ruby cried again

But the faunas girl just kept walking, Ruby was falling behind and knew what this was about, of course, she knew, she to also thought the same, but she knew the truth.

"HE'S DEAD BLAKE!" Ruby cried out

Blake stopped in her tracks.

"JAUNE IS DEAD! H-HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Ruby cried out, it pained the Reaper to say that, as she had somehow hoped the Blonde was still alive. But he was dead, and he was never coming back.

Blake turned to her with tears in her eyes, "I still can't... I still can't believe he's gone..." Blake cried

Ruby looked to her teammate and she began to cry

"I know Blake... it's still hard to wrap my head around... but Jaune is dead... and I hate it so much, I hate that he won't be around, I hate that he's gone because of Cinder... I hate myself for not being a better friend..." Ruby said

The two girls still felt sadness in their hearts. Sadness that the Blonde knight was never coming back.

"Ruby... even if it's not Jaune, we should still check it out... He may be someone that we could use" Blake said

Ruby whipped her tears away and nodded, "yeah, I'll ask the bartender if he remembers which town and we'll head there" Ruby said

Blake nodded as her team leader ran back into the bar. Blake still sat there with tears falling, she just wanted to tell the Blonde how much he meant to her and how much she had changed thanks to him, but she would never get that chance...


	16. Blood of my Blood

**Sorry I didn't post another chapter like I promised last night, my friend had a late news years party and I went I didn't get back till 8 and as soon as I came home I was so tired I fell asleep, but to make up for last night I posted this today!**

* * *

Jaune woke up in his room, There he saw Neo resting on the couch. He tried to get up but he felt too weak and then just fell to the floor with a crash. This caused Neo to wake up and for Reese to run into the room.

Reese looked at him as did Neo with worry looks in their face, they helped him back up,

"I'll go tell the others that he's awake," Reese said and she walked to get the others.

Neo sat by Jaune and put the blanket back over him. Jaune felt hot, way hotter than he ever felt before, he felt weak in his arms and legs. He looks to Neo

"W-What happened?" He asked

"You got shot by an Arrow, we took it out but when we did we noticed that there was something green on the tip of it, Since then you've been sick and out for almost a day," Neo said "we assume it's poison but we don't know why it hasn't killed you yet"

Jaune looked at her and slowly pushed himself so he could sit up, "it was them, Ravenna and Freya. I saw them" Jaune told her

"I'm sure they'll be coming at us with everything now," Neo said

"I don't think so..." Jaune said

Neo raised an eyebrow, "and what makes you think that?"

"I'm sure they were watching, and yet didn't intervene when I chopped off their brother's head and only put one arrow through me, one that missed any major arteries and instead shot one laced with a slow-acting poison," Jaune told her

"So you think they have something else planned?" Neo asked

"Maybe... but I'm still wondering why they would want to poison me if they also need me?" Jaune replied

Then Jaune began to cough, he then began to shake violently, his vision began to shake as well as if his eyes were vibrating

"JAUNE! JAUNE!" Neo cried

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was scared and didn't know what to do, he was so scared that he blacked out.

Jaune woke in a field, looking around he saw no one just a tall green grass field that went up to his waist. He just walked for a couple of minutes until he felt something grab his leg and began to pull him, Jaune tried to activate his semblance but nothing worked, nothing at all, instead the force from the pull became stronger. Jaune tried desperately to get away but was being pulled more and more, he began to get pulled into the ground itself

"Shit! HELP! HELP!" Jaune cried

he was still being dragged in, his legs halfway into the ground, then his waist

"NEO! NADIR! ARSLAN! REESE! BOLEN!" Jaune yelled, "HELP ME!"

Jaune was now halfway into the dirt his head finally sinking below, leaving only his hand sticking up from the ground. but another hand grabbed him and pulled him up. Jaune got out, spitting the dirt that made its way into his mouth, he looked to see who it was.

Standing over him was a woman with long blonde hair then went to her shoulders, she wore a blue and gold armor around her arms and he knees, she wore a black vest with a yellow shirt underneath it, her eyes were crystal blue.

"you've grown a lot kiddo!" She said with a smile

Jaune looked at her with a confused look, "who... who are you?" Jaune asked

The woman looked at him with a smile, "Oh right! you're still too young to remember!" She said, "you do you think I am?" She asked with a smile

Jaune looked at her, he looked closer to the woman, until the memories flowed back to him,

The woman smiled, "I guess you figured it out huh? I'm still surprised you even remember what I look like-"

She was cut off as she felt arms wrapped around her, She saw Jaune clinging to her tightly, "I Could never forget you... Mom..." Jaune said

The woman smiled and hugged him back, this was indeed the birth mother of Jaune, Elisa Arc, daughter of Marcus and Zuria Arc. The two broke the hug and Elisa looked at him

"look how much you've grown! you look just like your father, but you just have more of my features" Elisa chuckled

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm so glad I got to meet you!" Jaune said with joy

"I know... but I just want you to know that I never left," Elisa said

"You mean... you've been watching over me this whole time?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked down with a smile. "I guess you can put it that way"

"what do you mean?" Jaune asked then he stopped himself, "wait... Is this all in my head? is this the poison? Am I dead?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked to him, "this is all real, it is in your head, yes, but it's all real, and no, you aren't dead" Elisa told him

"then how is this possible?" Jaune asked

Elisa sighed, "it is because of what we are," Elisa told him "and the origin of our blood"

"Our Blood? you mean the Arc Family?" Jaune asked

"Yes," Elisa said "Have you ever wondered why it is that you have such high and pure aura yet also have the semblance to turn Grimm when the two shouldn't mix? or have you ever wondered why it is that you can turn Grimm even though the blood that runs through them is poison to humans?"

Jaune had never once thought about it, except when he first heard the voice

"And that voice... do you ever wonder who it is? or for a better term... what it is?" Elisa asked

Jaune looked at her, "what is going on!? Can you please just tell me what this is!?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked at him, "It all began with the Brothers... Light and dark, or as their father named them, Night and Day. You see, Night was jealous of his brother, so whenever Day created something Night would destroy it, but his Brother would always create something new, Until one day, Night created something that could not be killed by any of his brother's creations... This was the Birth of Grimm. The dark brother used his own blood to create the creatures and when the drop of blood fell to the ground, it blackened a small part of the world. and even corrupted a small pool of water, most of the Grimm came from. However, Day saw this and decided to create more life, but the Grimm lived to destroy all of Day's creations. Day then realized that his Brother was jealous and so he went to Night and when there Day came with a suggestion..." Elisa finished

"which was what?" Jaune asked

"Day had asked Night to work on a project with him, one that could be both pure and evil, but it would be their choice. This was the birth of Humans" Elisa replied

The scene around the two changed, where it showed a group of people with different color and different features, one, however, stood out, a woman with black hair and Silvereyes, while another, a man was blond and had golden hair. they stood in front of the Brothers, Night was covered in what looked like Purple light and he had goat horns. His brother Day stood next to him, covered in gold light along with deer horns on his head

"From this point on, I will be showing you the Origin of Man and Grimm, and why the Arc blood became tainted..." Elisa said, she then pointed to the man with the blond hair,

"that man is Lumière Ark" Elisa said "the first Ever Arc, and next to him," Elisa began as she pointed to the woman with the silver eyes "is Yamir Rosa... the first-ever Silvereyes" Elisa said

"Wait... she looks like..."

"Your Friend Ruby Rose? Yes, Ruby his a member of her family, as was her mother Summer, who I was very good friends with" Elisa said

Jaune looked to his mother, "wait what does this have to do with me? and what does it have to do with Ruby? or the human race?" Jaune asked

"it has everything to do with you and everything else" Elisa replied "The two main people here were the Ark's and the Rosa's... it because not only were our ancestors the first men... they were the first to be born from only one god... the two families are both made only from the light brothers blood, while the rest of Humans were made from dust," Elisa said, "do you know what that makes us?" Elsa asked

Jaune shook his head

"It makes us Half-god," Elisa said, "But our story doesn't just end here..." Elisa said


	17. Cursed Blood

**Chapter 17 "Cursed Blood"**

* * *

Jaune and Elisa watched as the scene changed to show a middle-aged Lumière Ark, next to him was a light brown-haired woman and in her arms was a baby and at her feet were two other children. One had hazel eyes as well as brown hair, it was a boy around the age of 5, while the girl next to him seemed to have blue eyes but also had brown hair, the baby in the woman's arm was blonde with Crystal blue eyes.

Jaune pointed to the woman next to Lumière, "who is she?" He asked

Elisa smiled, "that is Selina Berugard, or now Selina Ark"

"And the kids? Who are they?"

"The oldest boy is Louis, his sister is Bella, and the baby in her arms, she is the one who began the beginning of our tainted blood. The baby's name is Salem Ark" Elisa replied.

Jaune had heard that name before, from his other mother.

"I've heard that name before..." Jaune told Elisa

"Yes, I know" Elisa replied "you see, Salem was known as the black sheep amongst the family, she was the only Ark that was birthed by the Dark brother"

Jaune looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"Night had possessed Lumière and had sex with Selina, but since Lumiére was possessed by Night, instead of Lumiére's blood it was the Night's blood, making Salem the first human both possessing Day and Nights blood," Elisa told her son

The scene changed to Salem in her teens, locked in a tower and watching as many heroes tried but failed to save her. She looked in sadness as she could never escape her prison.

"Why is she here? What happened?" Jaune asked

"When Day had found out what Night had done he put Salem in a tower, even if mortal, her powers were far beyond that of the gods, Day feared her power and locked her away without Nights knowledge" Elisa finished

Elisa then showed the events of Salem and Ozma, her dispute with his reincarnation and endless hate she felt for the man. But the scene changed again this time showing a blond man finding Salem.

"Who is he?" Jaune asked

Elisa smiled, "that is Marcus Wright or better known as your great-great-great-great-grandfather"

Jaune then realized something, if this was one 9f his ancestors then shouldn't his last name be Wright, not Arc?

"Yes I thought the same when I was first shown these by my father, but after he had fallen in love with Salem and Salem with him, something she thought was impossible, they had a son, William, but Marcus died after his birth and so Salem gave her son her last name, as well as leaving him in an orphanage to be raised" Elisa replied

Jaune looked at her, realizing what he was and who he was. "Are you saying that the only reason the Arcs exist today is because of... Salem?" Jaune asked

Elisa nodded, "but there is also another reason why we Arc's are one of the most powerful and feared family next to the Silvereyes and the Schnee's"

Suddenly the two were in a place fully white the only thing there was a golden scale on one side was a black ball on the other was white. Jaune stared at it in amazement

"This is the true purpose of why we Arc's were created, yes we were made to be weapons against bothe Night and Grimm but the Silvereyes are better at us in that department," Elisa told her son "the real reason we were created was to be guardians for this scale..."

Suddenly every member of the Arc family was with Elisa, and they all looked to Jaune with eyes white as snow

**"This is the scale of life,"** they all said **"this is the scale of balance, this so what the Relics form... And should Salem get her hands on this..."**

Jaune was then showed the horrible visions of what would happen should the scale fall into the wrong hands. The Relics weren't just a beacon or a way back for the gods... It was also the end as well...

Jaune fell to the ground with a gasp, he felt as if all the oxygen in his body had left, he looked to see his Mother still next to the scale. He got up and looked at his mother.

"How do I stop Salem? How do I stop her from getting the scale?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked at her son with sadness, "There is no way to kill her because the gods are gone" Elisa replied

"Then how do I stop her from getting the scale?" Jaune asked

"I'm afraid you can't," Elisa said

Something then hit Jaune again, flashes of his friends, destruction, death, love...

* * *

he was then somewhere he had never seen before, It was a tropical paradise, Faunas everywhere.

He looked around until he found himself on the doors of a large house that overlooked most of the city, he phased through the door and saw a baby on the floor, the baby had black hair and cat ears, it was playing with a small jingling toy.

It then stopped and looked at him, Jaune looked back at the baby wondering if it could see him

"Pa," She said

Jaune turned to see if the father of the baby was behind him, but there was no one, he looked back at the baby only for the mother to come in the room and pick the baby up,

"we better get you cleaned up! your Father should be coming back home soon" she said with a smile

The mother of the baby had cat ears, short Raven hair, and she wore a black shirt that showed her midriff and a Purple Jacket with white fur around the collar was worn over the shirt, and both her cat ears were pierced, one had only one earing the other one had two or three, she also has lines under her eyes ans she wore a black leggings and black sandals. As soon as the baby was off the ground the baby pointed to Jaune

"Pa! Pa!" it cried

the woman looked to where Jaune was standing, but she looked confused and decided to walk out of the room.

* * *

Jaune was then brought back to the blank room with just his mother and the Scale

"W-What was that?" Jaune asked

Elisa looked at him, she to was confused, she had seen what Jaune had seen, but they were through his eyes, and some of the events she saw had never happened...

"Strange... I've only ever seen this in memories of my father, he had some sort of similar experience"

"do you know what it was? or what just happened?"

Elisa shook her head, "No, but don't be surprised, The Arcs have always had rare semblances" she told him "some even have more than one. But I think you understand now. So It's time for you to wake up"

Jaune then opened his eyes again to see himself in his bed and Neo crying for help, he jumped up to stop her. She looked at him surprised and with shock,

"what happened!? how long was I out!?" Jaune asked

Neo looked at him with confusion, "what the hell do you mean!? you just shook violently for 30 seconds and then you stopped, you didn't get knocked out" Neo replied


	18. Freya Queens

**Chapter 18 "Freya Queens"**

* * *

Jaune woke up the next day good as new. However, the information that he received was too much to take in but it was not just that, it was what he received, the future that could happen and the way things were looking, that future was possible and the most likely to happen. Jaune was scared, but he was more determined then he was afraid. He needed to stop not just Salem, but Ozpin as well. Neither could be trusted. He now knew what the voice was, it was the Grimm, it was the dark brother's blood. He was to rather become Human or Grimm. Light or Dark. Life or Death. Day or Night. His fate would lead him to the path, the path to defeat Salem and Ozpin. He would do whatever he needed to do, go through anyone, destroy anything to defeat the two that caused this thousand-year war. WHATEVER IT TAKES, and NOBODY was going to stop him. but first, he needed to remove all of Salem's pawns.

Jaune got out of his room after he finished changing, as soon as he walked out of his room he was face to face with Reese. She was going to check on Jaune and see if he needed any help.

"Reese, did you need something?" Jaune asked

"No, Neo and Arslan just asked me to check on you," She said

"Well, I'm fine, thank you though" Jaune replied

the two walked out to meet with their friends, Bolen and Arslan had gone to see if they were close to the Cult's HQ, while Neo and Nadir were buying food.

"So, how did you get a Semblance like that?" Reese asked "ya know, changing into Grimm and stuff"

"Well, it's an Inherited Semblance, one that's both a blessing and a curse" Jaune replied

"Oh, so you're like the Schnee Family in a way," Reese said

"Yeah, you know a Schnee?" Jaune asked

"Eh, kinda, Weiss Schnee from Beacon academy, she was fighting Bolen during the Vytal Festival. I also fought with her during the Fall" Reese replied

Jaune smiled, He knew Weiss had made it out alive, but he would sometimes sense her sadness whenever she mentioned or talked with her father. So he was a bit concerned about her.

"But her teammate! Blake Belladonna! I just wanna hit her!" Reese pouted

Jaune chuckled, "why's that?"

"She made me look like a fool, I fought her during the festival and she used her ribbon to knock me off my board, not to mention she used her other sword to cut my board in half"

Jaune peaked up and the mention of another sword, was she talking about Gambol Shroud's sheath?

"She had a second sword?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, it looked sorta like yours, I heard it was called Apathy" Reese replied

Jaune stopped at the mention of his old sword, Blake had kept it. He didn't think she would... but he was wrong.

"I also heard that she lost a friend before the Festival began..." Reese told him

After that, they continued to walk... Jaune wanted to see how Blake was doing, but he couldn't, he just couldn't face her yet, not until his task was done. As soon as they got outside, Arslan along with Bolen, Nadir, and Neo arrived.

"Look whos up" Nadir chuckled

Jaune just smiled and rolled his eyes but walked to them and helped them with the food, after getting everything put away Bolen agreed to cook for everyone while they all trained. they all got their gear ready and agreed to not use their semblance as most of them need to focus on combat.

"So who wants to go first?" Jaune asked

"I'll go first," Arslan said

Jaune looked at her, "are you sure? I've got years of training with this stuff" Jaune told her

"and I don't? I've been training physically since I was 7" Arslan replied "let's do this Jaune"

Jaune smiled and nodded. He pulled out his sword and readied himself for an attack. Arslan pulled out her throwing knife which also had a string attached to it, making it so she could maneuver it. Both waited to see who would make the first move, Jaune then felt something whiz by him, causing a shallow cut on his left cheek, he moved out of the way as he saw then Arslan already launched her knife at him, she moved and jumped fast along with pulling and throwing her nife at such rapid speeds that Jaune couldn't keep up. Jaune then decided he needed to get closer to her, she couldn't use her knife at such a short-range. Jaune was now just a few feet away from her, but then he saw he put her knife away, Arslan then threw multiple punches at him, Jaune blocked some, but her punches matched those of Yang's, No, they were stronger than Yang's punches, Jaune had to wonder what Arslan Semblance was, could it be similar to Yang's? Jaune kept getting hit over and over again, he managed to block some but he was still hit. Arslan threw a left hook and he managed to dodge it but then she punched him in the stomach and it sent him flying into three or four trees. Arslan had won the match, Jaune used his aura to heal himself, also it was thanks to the Grimm blood in him that his bones were stronger and sturdier.

Arslan looked to her friends on the porch, "who's next?" She asked with a smile

Neo's eyes were wide, Both Nadir and Reese weren't surprised, as Arslan was the second most talented fighter in Mistral, in fact, she would always place second or third in the Mistral tournaments. She was the closest person to beating Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune got up and smiled and sat back at the porch as he watched Neo and Arslan go at each other. If Arslan could beat him, someone, who was on par with Neo, then she could possibly beat Neo.

* * *

Ruby walked within the forest of Mistral. The sun had just set and she looked from a cliff to see that a town was burning, She heard the caw of a Nevermore and activated crescent rose and jumped on to the Raven Grimm. It flew her to the town and when she was above it, she killed the Nevermore and landed into the town. She looked to see that Grimm was around her, Beowulfs and Ursa's as well as some Borbusks. Ruby readied herself and began to attack the Grimm. Using her semblance she dodged and moved away from the Grimm attacks, She slashed into two Beowulf's with ease and then she jumped away from and Ursa's swing and she spun in the air and crescent rose embedded itself into the Ursa's skull, she looked to see that the Grimm her running away, she thought that she may have killed the Alpha but she was then knocked into a pillar and landed on the stone ground, she looked up only to see a Beringel, a Grimm that resembled a gorilla, it's face mask was cracked. Ruby quickly got up only for it to charge at her, she moved away as the Beringel smashed the pillar she was thrown into. It quickly turned to her and rushed at her, Ruby was about to slash at it until it was pushed back with a pink explosion. Ruby turned to see Nora along with Ren above her on a nearby building, she wondered where blake was until she heard some Grimm being killed to her right to see Blake with both of her swords out and slashing away at the Grimm. they then all turned back to the Beringel as it unleashed a fierce roar. It looked about ready to charge until Ice covered it's feet and then a large pillar of Ice shot into its chest killing it. Everyone was stunned as a Woman with a Grimm mask approached them, her Grimm mask looked like the ones Opera singers would sometimes wear.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie... it seems fate is kind to my sister and me," Freya said

"Who are you?" Ren asked as he and Nora joined Ruby and Blake on the ground

The woman moved closer to them, She smiled under her mask, "My name is Freya Queen, I am the second in command of the Grimm Cult"

the four huntsmen in training readied their weapons, knowing who this was and preparing for a fight.

"please lower your weapons, I've come to talk, not fight" Freya replied

Ruby didn't buy it, however, "yeah right, what is it that you want?" Ruby asked

Freya sighed, "I want what my sister wants. I want to evolve, just like your friend... Jaune Grimm"

At the mention of his name Blake stepped to attack only to have her foot frozen in place,

"Please, I only wish for you to hear me out and to tell you about your friend" Freya began "Jaune Grimm is alive. He lives both through us... and through you" She said looking at Blake

Nora shot a grenade at the woman only for it to freeze in midair. "Make no mistake... your friend is alive... but he and all of your are threats to our goddess"

"and by goddess you mean Cinder?" Ruby asked

"Cinder Fall... as if we would worship some Fall Maiden" Freya replied "I look forward to seeing you again" and with that message, she turned to Ice and shattered.

Blake looked to Ruby, "You think she was telling the truth?" Blake asked

Ruby looked down, "Blake-"

But before Ruby could say anymore, Ren called them over. They followed him and saw what he was looking at. it was a trail of Ice the lead into the forest.

"Should we follow it?" Nora asked

"it could be a trap," Ren told her

"doesn't matter, as long as it will lead us to the cult then it's fine, we'll figure out a plan on the way" Ruby replied

The four then set out on the trail, With the Blake wondering if Freya was telling the truth, or if she was just screwing with her brain, but Blake still wondered what she meant when she said that Jaune lived through her?


	19. End of Grimm Cult

**19 "End of Grimm Cult"**

* * *

Jaune and everyone walked until they came across a large town that was very well fortified, they reached the south side of it and looked to see over 100 cult members, and they also saw many children in cages. Nadir was the angriest when he saw this, Jaune told them that they would attack that night as it was better than attack in plain daylight. They set up a small camp and they didn't light any fires to not attract attention. Jaune looked to see Reese and Nadir talking, he could make out Nadir talking about the caged children. Jaune went to talk to Arslan, wanting to know why this quest bothered Nadir so much.

"Arslan" Jaune said as he approached her

Arslan turned to him, "Jaune, what's up?" She asked

"it's about Nadir... Since the beginning of this, he's been the most committed beside me to stop this cult" Jaune said, "why is that?"

Arslan looked at him and nodded, "about seven months ago Nadir was out on a mission with us when he got news that the cult attacked his village he went home and we went with him, however when we got their most of his village was dead" Arslan told him "But they had also taken his little sister, Jasmin"

"and Reese, why is she also the only one comforting him?" Jaune asked

"they're dating," Arslan said

Jaune nodded

"why did you want to know?" Arslan asked

"I wanted to make sure Nadir wasn't going to do anything stupid," Jaune told her "and I'm sure he won't"

Arslan smiled, "so your gonna let his emotions be apart of this mission?"

"He wants to save his little sister, he knows not to do anything too reckless," Jaune told her

Arslan smiled, Jaune turned to walk back to camp only for them to hear cries and an explosion, the two leaders turned to the large town and saw smoke pouring from it. Jaune rushed to the town and told Arslan to get the others. Jaune used his semblance to grow a pair of Nevermore wings and took off.

* * *

.

.

.

Team RRBN followed the trail which leads to a large town, very well fortified, Ruby looked to see the Ice trail began to dissapear, they then heard the gates open to the town and they took out their weapons as they saw who it was. Standing there at the entrance was Ravenna and Freya along with some cut members and dust weapons.

"So Freya was telling the truth," Ravenna said "the goddess and the Grimm-Walker will be please that your here"

"Is he really alive?" Blake said

Ravenna looked to the faunas girl

"Is Jaune really alive!?" Blake cried

Ravenna smiled, "I see... is that what you came here for?" Ravena asked "Well, it seems My dear sister lied to you"

Freya looked to her sister confused, but Blake looked in anger, Blake charged at Ravenna but she quickly moved her hand and it became gold and blocked the attack from blake and she then kicked her away. Nora pulled her gun up and shot at them, one whizzed past Freya and into a building, causing a huge explosion.

Ruby activated her semblance to go over the wall and then attacked Freya, but Freya shot Ice at the girl, but ruby dodged them and slashed at her but Freya created a huge shield of ice and blocked the attack. Ravenna rushed back to her tower to make sure the Mirror would be safe.

Ravenna was right at the door of her tower when many small fathers embedded themselves in her door. she looked up before she had to look at the ground as the figure landed. Jaune Grimm was face to face with Ravenna Queens.

"You must be Ravenna Queens" Jaune sneered

"Jaune Grimm, the Grimm-Walker" Ravenna said with a smile "Your friends from Beacon are here"

Jaune froze, were Ruby and the others here? was she lying? "your lying" Jaune told her

"Am I? look over there?" Ravenna said

Jaune turned to his right to see pink smoke come from the gates as well as large rose petals in a group attacking cult members

_'shit, they really are here!'_ Jaune thought

Ravenna took this opportunity to run to her door, Jaune snapped out just as she entered, he activated his semblance and his skin became as hard as a Borbusk and he charged at the door breaking it down. Only to see a set of stairs leading up and Ravenna running up, So he ran after her.

.

.

.

* * *

Neo and ABRN entered the southern gates and began to attack the Cult members. Neo ran knocked out many of the cult members until one came behind and tried to strike her down, but they were knocked out from behind. Neo turned around only to be met with the last person she expected to see. Ruby Rose. The two looked at each other before Ruby aimed her weapon at Neo

"what the hell are you doing here!?" Ruby cried

"Believe it or not, but I'm here to put a stop to this cult" Neo replied

"I call Bull!" Ruby said and she was about to pull the trigger

"STOP!" came a voice

Ruby turned to see Arslan Atlan, and her eyes went wide

"Arslan? what are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"Same as you, She's with is too, as well as the Grimm-Walker," Arslan said

Ruby froze, "J-Jaune's alive... he's really alive!?" Ruby cried

Arslan looked at her confused, "how do you know him?"

Before any more questions could be answered, they were shot at and they looked to see multiple cult members shooting at them. the three hid behind a building and they were joined by Bolen. Arslan looked to him

"where's Reese and Nadir!?" she asked

"They went to free the kids!" Bolen replied

Blake knocked out a Cult member and tried to attack her, she looked to see Freya, Blake ran after her and slashed right at her, cutting her shoulder, Freya turned around to and formed an Ice sword and attacked Blake, But she blocked her attack with Apathy. Blake then used Gambol shroud and tried to cut Freya but she backed up and she then formed another Ice sword and looked to Blake.

"You lied to me!" Blake cried

"No! My sister lied! Your friend lives!" Freya said

Blake just charged at her and slashed at her, Freya blocked it and slashed at Blake but she used her semblance and created a clone and jumped over Freya and then stabbed her in the back. Freya dropped to the ground and Blake looked to see Ruby along with Arslan Atlan and Romans partner. She rushed to help them along with Ren and Nora.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune made it to the top where he was face to face with Ravenna and behind her was a mirror, he felt hatred pure evil coming from the mirror, but it wasn't just that, he felt connected to it as well. Something was pulling him in,

"The Goddess is calling you isn't she?" Ravenna said with a smile

Jaune turned to her, "where did you get that?" Jaune asked

Ravenna smiled, "Cinder Fall gave it to me, she told me that the Goddess wanted to speak to me, at first I was skeptical, but when I called to it, she answered, she told me about you and how you could lead us to evolution!" Ravenna said

Jaune looked at her with anger, "and how did she explain that I could make you evolve?" Jaune asked

"She told me about how you were her decent, how bearing your children could allow us to created human and Grimm Hybrids"

Jaune froze, _'Does she know about everything?'_ Jaune thought

Ravenna created a spike of gold from her arm and tried to stab Jaune but he instead moved her arm and stabbed her in the chest, killing her, she looked at him with wide eyes, until she turned to the Mirror and smiled

"My Lady! I've brought him!" Ravenna cried

Suddenly, the room became surrounded by black goo and the Mirror vibrated and black tar fell out of the mirror, and it began to form a woman figure and then the tar fell away revealing a woman with pale skin, red and Black eyes, and she wore a dress.

Ravenna fell to the ground dead. Jaune looked to the woman, and she did the same to him.

"You must be my descendant, Jaune Arc, or is it Jaune Grimm?" she said with a smile

"So, your Salem" Jaune said

Salem nodded, "I believe we have much to talk about," Salem said

"We do," Jaune said

Jaune put his sword away and looked to her...

* * *

.

.

.

while that was happening, The rest defeated the cult and moved to help get the children out. Nadir and Reese already lead a group of children out with one on his back. Arslan smiled, knowing that on his back was Jasmin, she was out cold but she was not harmed.

Nadir smiled at his friends as he continued to walk. They all settled down as Bolen watched the kids and also fed them.

Ruby, Blake, Ren, and Nora walked to Neo and Arslan

"you still haven't answered my question," Ruby told Arslan

Arslan turned to her and looked to Neo

"What is she doing here Ruby?" Blake asked, referring to Neo

"apparently she's helping them stop the cult" Ruby replied, "I want to know Arslan, how do you know Jaune?"

Blake froze at this as did Nora and Ren. _'was Freya telling the truth!? if so why did Ravenna lie to us?'_ Blake asked herself

Arslan sighed, "Jaune is the one who brought us here," Arslan said

Blake was shocked, she walked to Arslan, "where is he!? where is Jaune!? Blake cried

But then an Ice shard passed the two and they turned to see Freya standing there with blood falling from her side

"DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Freya cried as she shot multiple ice spikes at the group

they moved out of the way so they couldn't be killed, but then a shot rang out as well as a scream.

They all got up to see Nadir on the ground with an Ice spike in his chest as well as Reese's gun in his hand, Reese crawled to his body and cried. But the shock wasn't over as the top of the tower exploded and the rest fell to the ground, but they all saw a Blonde figure fall into a nearby house.

Blake knew who it was and ran to him... Hoping that he wasn't actually dead. She already lost him once, she wouldn't lose him again...

Jaune was unconscious but in his hand was a shard of the Mirror. The conversation he had with Salem would still be fresh in his mind. The two Arcs talked. but what about?


	20. Memories?

**20 "Memories"**

* * *

**"what do you think we can do?" Jaune asked**

**"there's nothing we can do... Salem will use the war to get one of the relics" a man replied**

_'wait... this isn't me...'_

**"We have to stop her Oliver! there has to be someway!" said a woman. she had red hair with orange highlights.**

**"Amilia is right, there has to be some way to stop her from getting one of the relic" Jaune said again**

_'no... this isn't me'_ Jaune though

**Jaune was then in the middle of the room looking at the five people in the room. he looked to see a man with Blonde hair he had red eyes though, this was one of Jaune's ancestors but he didn't know which one, to his right was Amilia, and of course Oliver was sitting at the desk. If Jaune had to guess this was one of Ozpin's many reincarnations. there was also an older man with a strong build and had yellow fur around his neck, another woman had cat-like eyes and a pink tail.**

**Suddenly Jaune saw a blade pointing at him**

**"who are you!? how did you get here!?" asked Jaune's ancestor**

**the others looked at him with confusion**

**"Michael who are talking to?" asked the man with the man**

**"Don't you see him!? he-"**

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune then woke up with a scream. He looked around to see Arslan, Neo, and Ruby on the floor as they got up and looked readied to fight, but then they saw that Jaune was awake Ruby, and Neo rushed to him to see if he was ok.

"Jaune are you alright!? what happened!?" Ruby asked

Jaune looked to the Reaper with surprise, "Ruby? you're here? what about Blake? and Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked

"Ren and Nora went to see if we could stay a couple of more weeks here while you heal" Ruby replied

"While I heal? I feel-" but he then felt a quick stabbing sensation in his hand. Jaune looked to see that his hand was in a cast, but he looked to see that one of his legs was in bandages as well.

"Jaune" Ruby said, "Are you sure your ok?"

Jaune looked to her and slowly nodded, "I'm fine... I just felt like I woke up from the longest dream..." Jaune said as he moved his back to sit against the bed.

Jaune looked to Ruby and saw her with a smile, but he felt anger as well as sadness in her. "Ruby can you please express your feelings to me... I can sense them" Jaune told her

Ruby took a deep breath in before smacking him back and forth many times with quick speed. and Jaune then realized that she made busted his lip.

Ruby looked at him with tears in her eyes, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL! YOU WERE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU FOREVER! I TRIED TO HELP YOUR TEAM TO COPE! WE ALL DID! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHO TOOK IT THE HARDEST!?" Ruby cried "BLAKE! SHE WOULDN'T SLEEP WITHOUT CRYING! SHE WAS WORKING NON STOP TO LOOK FOR ROMAN AND THE OTHERS! SHE TRAINED DAY AND NIGHT TO GET STRONGER TO GET VENGEANCE FOR YOU!" Ruby yelled

Jaune looked at her and Ruby still had anger on her face as tears rolled down. Jaune looked to her and then looked away, but Ruby grabbed him by the head so he could look her in her eyes. her Silver eyes.

"I-I searched through the rubble to look for you... I cut my hands looking for you..." Ruby said, "but I understand why you did it... we weren't really good friends to you, even me, I couldn't stand up for you..." Ruby sobbed

Jaune shook his head, "No! It's my fault! I ran from my problems... I didn't think about how it would affect you guys! I though of myself! I just thought I would get you all hurt..." Jaune said a tear rolled down his eye "I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!" Jaune cried

Ruby nodded with a sad smile, "y-you are..." she said with a chuckle.

Jaune then looked to Arslan, "what about Reese, Nadir, and Bolen? where are they?" Jaune asked

They all froze and looked down to the floor, Jaune began to sense sadness from them

"Are t-they de-dead?" Jaune asked

Arslan shook her head, "No, Reese and Bolen went ahead of us and decided to head back to mistral... along with Nadir's body" Arslan told him

Jaune looked in shock.

Nadir was dead.

Jaune gripped his sheets and he felt more sad and angry. angry at himself for allowing himself to go alone and fight Ravenna, and to talk with Salem. Wait! the talk! Jaune began to remember the conversation that He and Salem had, but he would have to wait to tell them, right now he was more concerned for Arslan.

"Why didn't you go back with them?" Jaune asked her

"I want to see this through, besides Ruby and them are heading for mistral as soon as you heal up. Nadir died for the cult, and from what Ruby told me they were working for a that Cinder Fall woman" Arslan said

_'how wrong you are Arslan... how wrong you all are'_ Jaune thought

Jaune then looked to Ruby, "When Blake gets back... I need to talk with her... and then I'll tell you what I've found out about Cinder... and the real enemy" Jaune told them

They nodded and Ruby began to tell Jaune about what he missed while he was "dead" as well as still hitting him sometimes.

It would take a while for his four old friends to accept his apologies as well as forgive him.

Jaune still felt as though he was in that room, first some baby calling him dad and now one of his ancestors pointing a sword at him? where these just dreams? or were they memories?

* * *

.

.

.

Salem smiled as she walked into her Council Room, in there was an Obsidian table, with three chairs on each side of it and her own obsidian chair in the front of the table. Sitting by the Table we're a huge and muscular man, his name is Hazel Reinhart, he sat to Salem's right in the chair closest to her, in the third seat on the end of her right sat Arthur Watts, He was a genius man and was the one who created the virus that hacked Beacon's system. On Salem's left were Tyrian Callows and Cinder Fall herself, with Mercury and Emerald standing next to her. Tyrian Callows was a psychopath, he was devoted to Salem and would do whatever she wished.

"I'm glad you all could come... I have big news for all of you" Salem told them "As you know when I am done with doing what our goal is I wish to rule this world, Of course, I would soon want to settle down and live a peaceful life with the world I created"

"What are you saying, Mistress?" Tyrian asked

"What I am saying is that I would want an Heir to my Throne," Salem said "And I have already Choose my Heir as well as the fifth Member of our Fraction"

"and who would this be?" Watts asked

"He is someone born of my blood... His name is Jaune Grimm" Salem said "and he will be the Heir to my throne"


	21. Reunion Awaits

**21 "Reunion awaits"**

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune waited in his bed alone in his room, He already visited Nora and Ren, they were happy to see him but Nora decided to hug him on purpose to feel her pain as she put it. Ren was understanding but swore if he did it again that Ren would make sure he was dead.

Blake still hadn't come to visit.

Jaune knew how she was feeling, he knew how much she must hate him right now, but Jaune didn't blame her. After all, he had hurt her. Jaune was about to lose hope about Blake coming to visit him but then the door opened to reveal the Cat Faunas herself. Blake stared at him for a little bit before pulling the chair next to him and sitting down.

"Blake I-" Jaune Began

"Don't" Blake cut off

Jaune looked at her and saw that tears began to form in her eyes. Jaune felt her emotions, there was no anger, only sadness. Blake looked to him with a smile

"I Understand," She told him "I understand why you did it. I don't hate you for it, I just hate what you did"

Jaune looked at her with shock, he was sure she would be angry at him, even a little, but there was no anger, just sadness, and joy...

"After the Breach, all I wished for was to see you one last time..." Blake told him

Jaune gulped, tears began to take form as she said, "I-"

"I didn't help you... I left you... but when I saw the changes that you were going through... I went to Xina for help, to understand what was going on with you and me... I... I-!"

Blake then burst into tears, "Jaune there's something you don't know... Something that involves you"

Jaune stopped her by grabbing her hand, Blake looked at him in surprise, "Blake... I know about Salem" Jaune told her "however... there's more do it then just me and Salem being similar" Jaune began

Blake wiped her tears away and looked at him with confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Blake... Salem is my ancestor, her blood runs through my veins" Jaune told her

Blake looked at him with shock. Jaune was Salems descendant!? but how!?

"How is that possible, the only person she was ever with was Ozpin," Blake told him

Jaune shook his head and began to tell her about what he saw with his mother, about the Arc Blood as well as Ruby's ancestors, however, he left out seeing a baby cat faunas as well as one of his ancestors pulling a sword out and trying to kill him. After the story, Blake was in shock, she had no idea what do think about the information just told too her.

"So if Salem gets the scale, what happens exactly?" Blake asked

"If Salem gets her hands on the scale then she can manipulate all life, in any way she wants," Jaune told her

"so we can't let her get them," Blake said "we need to make sure that she can't get all of them"

Jaune looked to her and sighed, "there's something else..." Jaune began

Blake looked at him, "what is it?" she asked

Jaune looked to her and shook her head, "I... I can't remember, I'm sorry" Jaune told her

Blake sighed but smiled, "it's fine," she told him "I'm gonna head back down to see if dinner will be ready, I'll bring some up to you," Blake told him

Jaune nodded and smiled as she left for downstairs. Jaune shook his head as he lied to Blake, he didn't want to lie to her but he needed to. He began to remember the conversation between him and Salem:

* * *

.

.

.

_Jaune stood and looked at Salem, the two facing off nit saying a word to the other._

_"you look very much like my husband when he was young..." Salem said_

_Jaune sighed, "Are you trying to convince me? By telling me that you cared for your family? that I should work with you because of your family?" Jaune asked_

_"How dare you! I-"_

_"I know you care about your family" Jaune replied, "I know you care about all of your children and their children..." Jaune told her_

_Salem looked at him with a small hint of a sneer, "Then why kill my pawns? why stop me from doing what I want?" she asked him_

_"Because it means the end of the world!" Jaune yelled, "You mean to bring humanity to its knees by turning most of the population into Grimm!"_

_Salem nodded, "yes and no," she told him_

_"what do you mean?" Jaune asked_

_"you think I want an army that has the same abilities as us? as our family?" Salem asked "No, I wish to turn them into the Grimm you see in the world, I wish to show them that their "Hope" is meaningless when one has control of all life," Salem told him_

_"so that's it? just create more Grimm?" Jaune asked with a skeptical look_

_"oh no, that's not what I want at all" Salem told him "when I increase the Grimm population not only will humanity suffer and lose hope, but all Grimm will be under my control"_

_Jaune looked confused, "can't you already do that? control the Grimm that is?" Jaune asked_

_Salem scoffed, "only those that I create, and the ones that are made by random of a will of their own, I can't control them. But with the Scale, all Grimm Life will do every bidding and every order I so wish to give" Salem said_

_"You mean to end the world!? to wipe out all of human life!?" Jaune asked_

_Salem nodded "no, I only wish to destroy those that will not be happy with the world i wish to create" she replied_

_Jaune looked at her with anger, but Salem moved closer to him_

_"you think humanity is good... there is evil inside every one of them..." Salem began "but they will use you... and they will throw you to the fire," Salem said_

_She was now, face to face with Jaune and he looked at her with a straight face._

_"why choose them?" She asked_

_Jaune looked away, but Salem could see it in his eyes, she could see that he was thinking the same._

_"work with me as you should," Salem said "I want to rule this world and I would like to make you my heir," Salem said_

_Jaune looked at her in surprise_

_"I will spare those that you care for, and I will instead bring humanity to its knees but We shall rule over them as gods," Salem said with a smile "so what is your answer?" Salem said_

_Jaune looked at her and then took off his gloves, he looked to see the black veins slowly appearing on his wrists and he remembered that most of his back and part of his neck were showing signs of the Grimmification._

_"Yes... I'll work with you" Jaune replied_

* * *

.

.

.

Cinder Fall was a woman who could be easily angered, while she appeared to be calm on the outside she was holding in a lot of rage.

You see she had just learned that a pawn was now being named her mistresses heir to the world! How could this be possible! it was absurd! she couldn't believe that a nobody with little power could outrank her! Watts and Hazel were also very confused and maybe a little outraged but they were accepting it, for now.

Cinder didn't like that, Tyrian, of course, was the only one who felt the same as her.

Cinder now had another mission, destroy Haven academy and retrieve the Relic of knowledge and come back, however, she needed to wait while Watts had to deal with the coward Lionheart and looking for the spring maiden.

Tyrian was hunting Ruby Rose. Cinder was training and she also needed to fix her voice, but for now, she was forming a plan on how to destroy Jaune Grimm. She needed to prove that he was nothing compared to her. She was the Fall Maiden and nothing in this world besides her mistress was stronger than the Maidens...

* * *

.

.

.

**So this was the end of the Knight of the Grimm Vol.2, but more action and more treachery will be seen in Vol.3 of this story! Also, I am gonna say that Jaune's decision to work with Salem is not what it seems, Trust me, I'm making sure you can't trust what anyone says in this story. The events to come will be different, certain events will be different and I Mean majorly different! Weiss and Yang's story will change drastically. So trust me, people in this story can't be trusted.**

**ANYWAY! in the next Volume! I got some Amazing fights lined up! And I'm hoping you can guess with who!**


	22. Bonus Chapter! :)

Atlas Files: Files Contain information pertaining to Subject J-G, code name "**THE PRINCE**" and subject S-A, code name "**GATE GUARDIAN**"

* * *

**Code Name**: **THE PRINCE**

**D.O.B Name**: Jaune Grimm

**Age**: 18

**D.o.B**: unknown (records were lost with the destruction of his village)

**Family**: Saffron Arc

**Semblance**: Grimmification

**Power**: 10/10

**Strength**: 10/10

**Speed**: 10/10

**Intelligence**: 10/10

* * *

**.**

**Subject J-G/THE PRINCE has many Grimm forms, those documented that we are aware of are some common Grimm, some, however, were only speculated but we are 100% sure that he has those Grimm forms thanks to [REDRATED]**

**Grimm Forms**: Beowulf(**common**)/Ursa(**Common**)/Deathstalker(**common**)/King Tijitu(**Common**)/Nevermore(**Common**)/ Gheist(**Common**)/ Boarbask(**Common**)/ Wyvern(**_Rare_**)/ Griffion(Common)/Goliath(**Uncommon**)/Bengal(**Common**)/Wickerman(**Uncommon**)/Gustave(**Common**)/Apathy(_**Rare**_)

**Possible Forms**: Lancer(**?**)/Ravager(**?**)/Arachnos(**?**)

**Summary**: Jaune Grimm is an orphan child raised by a pack of Beowulf's. He had attended Beacon to become a huntsman. He was killed during the Breach of Vale(?). Reports of a man similar to him have been reported within Mistral. It is unknown if he is working with the Queen or Not, but I fear he may become like her.

**Termination Operation(Code Name: Prince has Fallen)**: The **ACE** **OPS** would do in killing him, but it could also be said that Winter Schnee may also be useful in killing him. His sister, Saffron Arc, has yet to be found. Reports say that she is in Vale or residing in Vacuo. Further information is needed.

\- James SN. Ironwood, General of Atlas military and Councilor

* * *

.

.

.

**Code Name**: **GATE GUARDIAN**

**Name**: Saffron Arc

**Age**: 25

**D.o.B**: Unknown (records lost with her village)

**Family**: Jaune Grimm

**Semblance**: Knightress

**Power**: 10/10

**Strength**: 10/10

**Speed**: 10/10

**Intelligence**: 10/10

**Summary**: Saphron Arc is an orphan child raised in a Vale Orphanage. She had attended Beacon to become a huntress. She has disappeared during the Fall of Beacon. Reports of her have been seen within Vacuo. It is unknown if she is still working with the Inner Circle or has changed sides and decided to work with the Queen, the latter is unlikely.

**Termination Operation (Code Name: Gate Breaker)**: If Saphron Arc goes Rouge from the Inner Circle, I, Glenda, and Qrow should fight her ourselves. Winter Schnee may be on par with her but it is unknown if Saphron is still using the full power of her semblance. Ozpin himself has said that during her most powerful fights that she was indeed holding back. Even when fighting Ozpin himself, she did it with ease. Ozpin has also stated that he has never felt power like this from Saffron's mother. Her Brother, Jaune Grimm, was the only one that was capable of landing several blows and lowering her Aura. It is unclear what powers she possesses but Ozpin thinks that maybe The Arc Family can use Magic.

**[More Information is needed]**

\- James SN. Ironwood, General of Atlas military and Councilor


	23. Missions

Qrow Brawen was one of the best huntsmen in the world, he was also sometimes a womanizer. But the few that knew truly knew him saw that he was a man who cared for those around him, he cared most for his nieces, both meant so much to him. That's why he regretted today...

Qrow was at a local bar, he was resting here since Ruby and her friends went off, luckily he also had some news for Ozpin if he could find him. The Grimm Kid, Saffron's younger brother, was alive. Ozpin had Informed him about the kid, and if he was anything like Saffron, then Qrow knew not to take the kid lightly. Ozpin told him the kid was smart and was skilled with a sword as much as he was. However, Qrow was skeptical of the kid's alliance. He could have been working with the Fall Maiden and the Queen, but the kid proved he was somewhat on their side after killing the Grimm cult, which Qrow knew was being manipulated by Salem. Qrow was sitting at a table when a waitress handed him a drink

"I didn't order this" Qrow told her

"No, it complements from the two ladies upstairs" the waitress replied

Qrow looked at the drink and then looked to the upstairs of the establishment, no one was up there, but he knew who most likely was up there. Qrow took the drink and walked upstairs, when he got there he thought he knew who to expect, but he was wrong. He sat at the table. One of the faces was very familiar while the other was unfamiliar.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here if your dad found out he would kick your ass," Qrow said

There was no reply

"How have you been firecracker?"

On the other end of the table was the older sister of Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao-Long. She was different. She wore a brown leather jacket with black jeans and brown boots. Under the jacket was a yellow sports bra with her emblem on it, but next to it was a wing, her mother's emblem.

"I didn't come here to talk about me. Mom sent me here to ask you a few questions" Yang replied

Qrow scoffed, "never thought I'd see the day where you listen to her"

"I'm listening to her because she's the only one telling me the truth!" Yang cried "she told me everything! About Ozpin! About Salem! About the Relics! All of it!" Yang yelled

"You have to understand, we-"

"Ozpin used my team to find information! He used us because he knew he could! Just like he did with you!'" she yelled

"Ozpin never used me" Qrow replied

"Think whatever you want Uncle Qrow! But Ozpin and Ironwood are responsible for the Fall as well as the Breach! Which got Jaune killed!"

Qrow took a sip of his drink, "you're talking about the Grimm Kid?" Qrow asked "hate to tell you this kid, but he's alive"

Yang looked at him with a shock expression but she shook her head, "your lying! Jaune is dead!" Yang yelled

"Well then it must be another blonde haired guy that can turn into Grimm," Qrow said, "Maybe look for your sister, she's here ya know?"

Yang was shocked, "what is Ruby doing here!?"

"She's looking for Cinder, thinks there are clues at Haven" Qrow replied

"Does she know about Salem? What about Ozpin? Have you told her anything!?" Yang cried

Qrow shook his head, "no, she doesn't know about this" Qrow replied

Yang felt relief, and Qrow took another sip of his drink. He looked to his nieces and shook his head.

"Why are you here Yang? What are you with Raven? Don't you wanna help Ruby and your friend Blake?" Qrow asked

Yang looked him dead in the eye, "I am helping them! I'm getting stronger!"

"By abandoning your friends?" Qrow asked

"I need to defend myself! I'm weak right now!" Yang cried

"Weak? Is that what Raven called that?" Qrow said pointing at Yang's robotic arm

Yang grabbed her robotic arm and looked at Qrow with anger, her eyes turning Red, "I was weak I let him cut my Arm off! If I was stronger I would have rescued Blake and killed Adam!" Yang yelled

"You weren't weak Yang, you were just emotional and angry, and the anger got the better of you" Qrow replied

Yang shook her head, "I'm leaving Uncle" Yang said

"Don't you want to see Ruby?"

Yang stopped in her tracks. Qrow noticed this and saw the other girl with her walk to Yang.

"I'll give you her location if you want to see her," Qrow told her

No response

"Come one Vernal, were leaving," Yang said

Yang and the girl, Vernal, left the balcony and left threw the front door. Qrow then pulled out his scroll and sent Ruby's location to Yang's contact. He hoped that Yang would see Ruby and see that Jaune kid as well. Qrow just needed to make sure someone else was safe.

* * *

.

.

.

Atlas, it was a country that was very broken, the people of Mantle were the ones that hated their government the most, not to mention the military has become somewhat more strict. This was all because of General James Ironwood. He has become somewhat paranoid since the fall of Beacon. Now he was more paranoid since he received a letter from headmaster Lionheart, it said that Jaune Grimm was still alive.

James was shocked as well as furious. A student had faked his own death, he may have even had a part in the fall of Beacon. He couldn't let someone who was a strong as Salem live or even work for her, but he also needed to take out Saffron. If the two came into contact and if Saffron decided to help her brother to defeat the circle then he needed to kill them for extra measures, however, he just needed to plan out his Attack.

Weiss had walked into his office dressed in an Atlas Uniform, "you wanted to see me, headmaster?" Weiss asked

Ironwood nodded, "I have a secret mission for you Weiss, one that no one can no about, not even your sister," Ironwood told her

"and what is it?" Weiss asked with worry

"I want you to head to Mistral and go to Haven academy and wait for a certain group of students to arrive," Ironwood told her "and I'm sure you'll be excited to see them again," Ironwood said with a faint smile

"what do you mean sir?" Weiss asked

"You'll be seeing Ms. Rose and Ms. Belladonna along with Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren," James told her

he could see Weiss perk up with joy, he couldn't blame her, she had been seen mostly working within the academy and never hanging out with anyone else, "there's something else you should know..." Ironwood began

Weiss nodded, "what is it, sir?" Weiss asked

"it appears Jaune Grimm is alive," Ironwood said he saw the shock in her eyes even if her face didn't show it

"listen to me, I need you to spy on him, as much as I don't want to believe it he fake his death for a reason, and I want to know why and why he is traveling with your friends as well, Do you understand your mission, Ms. Schnee?" Ironwood asked

"I understand sir, but if intentions are not what you expect, then what should I do?" Weiss asked

"I will decide that, but I must tell you that if he does anything suspicious let me know as well as any of your other friends," Ironwood said

Weiss nodded

"good" Ironwood replied "I'll be sending you there tomorrow"

Weiss nodded and left, she left with a happy heart, she couldn't wait to see her old friends, even Jaune, and she wondered how Blake was doing now that Jaune was actually alive, speaking of which, she needed to punch him as soon as he saw him.

* * *

.

.

.

**Allow me to explain somethings:**

**Yang is with Raven, while Yang does have mother issues, she doesn't allow them to affect her, but Yang is aware of her issues but she now knows that Raven is a hypocrite, because Raven is afraid of Salem as well as letting anyone close to her. However in this story, Yang is very aware of her mother's fear, but as I said before, I'm making it so you can't trust what people Say or Act.**

**Weiss story will be another internal conflict for her, it will tear her apart on to stay loyal to her home and her family, or to stay loyal to her friends, but trust me, the ending of both Yangs and Weiss's storylines will not end well for either of them.**

**Next chapter we are going to see what Jaune is up to as well as learn a little about Arslan.**


	24. My Nature

Jaune was getting ready, he grabbed his back-pack and also grabbed redemption, he opened the door to see Neo and Arslan waiting for him, he smiled at them

"You ready to go?" Jaune asked them

Neo and Arslan nodded. The three went outside to see RRBN waiting for them, they were heading to Haven, Ruby had told them what they were going there for, hoping to find answers on Cinder. Jaune knew they wouldn't, Salem had informed him of her plans days earlier, he was now able to figure out what they planned on doing, they were going to use the spring maiden, where ever she was, and use it to get into the vault that held the Relic of Knowledge and bring it back to Salem, his Mission along with Cinders and a man named Hazel's was to get the Relic as well as the Maidens powers. Jaune needed to figure out how to give Salem the Relic or give her the maidens powers, of course, she would put him in high regard if he gave her the Relic, but if he gave her that, then she would be close to building the Scale.

He was also aware that someone was following them, he didn't know who, but he would sometimes feel someone directly behind him but there was no one around. they left and began to head to the nearest town that would lead them to Haven. Jaune was planning on taking them to Mistral on a Bullhead, but they would still have to walk there. and it was a week to the nearest town. At least he would have time to catch up on the things he missed.

"And then this giant Gorilla Grimm attacked Ruby!" Nora said with cheer "but that Ice-bitch took it out" Nora finished

"Nora, language" Ren told her

"Sorry Ren" Nora replied

Jaune and Neo chuckled at this and continued to listen to Nora's frantic stories.

Arslan looked at Ruby and Blake as she turned away from Nora, "is she always this hyperactive?" Arslan asked

Ruby and Blake sighed, "you have no idea..." Blake said

"So, Jaune use to be from Beacon?" Arslan asked

"yeah, we hung out with him back then but Blake mostly hung out with him," Ruby said "it's maybe the fact that he saved Blakes life," Ruby said

Arslan smiled and looked to Blake "he saved your life?"

Blake nodded, "I was attacked by a Beowulf and let my guard down, I passed out and the next thing I know I'm alone in a cave with Jaune," Blake said

Arslan giggled a little, "that kinda sounded the wrong way" Arslan laughed

Blake just groaned, "it wasn't like that, and trust me, most everyone thought me and Jaune were dating when he first came to Beacon because we hung out so much," Blake told her

"I see, but did the thought ever occur to you?" Arslan asked,

"what thought?" Blake asked back

"Ya know, Dating Jaune? It never slipped your mind?" Arslan asked

Blake paused for a bit. The Idea had slipped her mind once or twice, she would admit that Jaune was handsome in his own way, his dark blue eyes seemed endless, like the ocean itself was behind those eyes, and his smile, even if it seemed goofy sometimes, made her smile, sometimes it would even giver her butterflies.

"No, the thought never slipped my mind" Blake replied

_'Lier'_ both Arslan and Ruby thought

They both saw the clear blush that she had while thinking of her answer. To Arslan, it was clear that the Cat Faunas had feelings for the fellow blonde teen, or she was still unaware of them, while Ruby... let's just say that as soon as she heard how Jaune saved her, he had become like every Knight in her mother's fairy tales.

"So what was he like when you guys met him?" Arslan asked

Ruby and to think for a while before answering, "he was cool! He was very skilled for most of our year, he was one of the two people who came close to beating Pyrrha Nikos" Ruby said

"I see, but did he have semblance activated then?" She asked

"yeah, but after it was revealed, he was treated differently... and we didn't stop to help him," Blake said

Ruby nodded sadly, "we didn't help him, and maybe that's why he faked his death"

"I don't think you guys should blame yourselves," Arslan told them "it was a big mistake to shun someone you call a friend, but that was in the past, but what you did was somewhat natural, many people don't stick up for friends, while it is stupid it's also very reasonable in a small sense" Arslan finished

"how so?" Ruby asked

"well, Embarrassment is a major issue we all suffer from, no one wants to be embarrassed, and both human and faunas try to avoid Embarrassment. It's natural" Arslan said

They nodded at her but were also very surprised by her insight on the subject

"you must have gone through something similar" Blake said

"No actually," Arslan said "Before attending Haven academy, I use to think I was unstoppable, I was one of the strongest people in my school, but over time I had a friend who I knew since childhood, but because of my ego I didn't see her as a friend, so I bullied her, yet she kept treating me as of we were equals, that made my ego hurt more so one day I decided to challenge her in combat class"

"what happened?" Ruby asked,

"I beat her, but after that, I humiliated her..." Arslan began, she took a deep breath "she still was nice to me, then one day, we were sent to hunt a certain Grimm, being the stupid kid I thought i could take on more than one, but something happened, I got attacked by Beowulf and then out of nowhere she appeared and the result was her losing her leg's"

Ruby and Blake looked at her sympathy

"I didn't understand how she could protect me after everything I did to her, she said she forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself after everyone heard they talked badly about her and they kept talking about terrible things about her, and it was then that I decided to never become like that person I once was, so I decided to understand my emotions"

"What happened to your friend?" Blake asked

"she's at home working for her family's flower shop in our town. I told her I was going to repay her back for saving my life"

"How so?" Blake asked

"I'm gonna give her something special, I'm gonna give her life back," Arslan said

Ruby and Blake smiled at her, so far everything seemed good, they were on their way to Mistral, and once there they were gonna find answers. Jaune and Blake both knew that once there they would have to be careful, there was no doubt that one of Salem's goons was gonna be there, and whoever they were, they would beat them.


	25. Birds of a feather

Salem was with her castle, planning her moves. With Ozpin gone, for now, she could mover her plans up to date. She had to plan on what she needed to do with both Atlas and Vacuo. Atlas was a militarized country relying on its technology to help it, but they had the biggest firepower than any of the other four kingdoms. Vacuo, Vacuo was a different story, While it was one of the least advanced kingdoms, it was the second most powerful in terms of raw power, no one, not even the armies of the other four countries could breach its walls, not even Grimm was seen 100 miles from walls. And it was thanks to that stupid Relic! The Relic of Destruction was the third most powerful relic that the brothers made, while it held the most destructive power, she nor Ozpin knew what power it held, but they knew that wielding such a force was something that she needed.

"My Lady" Interrupted Watts

Salem looked to the slender man, "what is it, Watts?"

"Forgive the intrusion, but it seems that we may have a problem within Vale," Watts told her

"what problem is there? surely Ozpins Witch shouldn't be a problem" Salem said

"No my lady it's not her... its four individuals that you feared would come back and put a huge thorn in our plans," Watts said "I am talking about your horsemen"

Salem stopped what she was doing, she looked to Watts, "are you sure it's them?" Salem asked

"I swear it was them, my spies do not lie" Watts replied "If they do they know I don't like false information"

Salems own little side projects from 700 years ago. She called it the Horseman project. it involved four of her followers from all those years ago. The process was to create artificial Grimmified Humans, who could be half as powerful as her, the project was somewhat of a success, she didn't make them Grimm like her but instead managed to open the Magic deep within them. It showed her that Magic was still around during that time and decided to teach them how to use magic. It was a huge backfire in her plans. After learning their magical abilities, they tried to overthrow Salem, however, her Magic was beyond theirs, with her magic still intact and it is the very first magic. However, with them possessing magic they also found a way to slow down the aging process. Salem herself never seen such power.

"All of them are within Vale?" Salem asked

"They were in Vale, they've split up just yesterday" Watts replied,

"do you know where they are going?" Salem asked, "or what they have planned?"

"it appears two of them went to Atlas while one went to Menagerie and one seemed to head to Vacuo" Watts replied, "what are your orders?"

Salen needed to think, how could she deal with them. They were on par with the Maidens and each of them possessed a great number of magic capabilities. Three of her most powerful members were in Mistral, Hazel was in Menagerie, and Watts was already busy as it is.

"Let them be for now," Salem said, "but I want a close eye on them, I also want to make sure they don't come in contact with Cinder or Jaune, understood?" Salem asked

"Yes, My Lady" Watts replied as he left the room.

The four Horsemen of War. It was a fairy tale that told about the end of times, four men on horses who were told that they would each bring a different part to the end of all things. Conquest was first, telling people that others would try and take land for themselves, Salem smiled, that was already doe with the fall of Beacon. War was next, symbolizing the war that would engulf the world and destroy it, Salem was trying to accomplish that for many years but this time it would seem war was likely. The third was Famine, caused by the first two, food would be scarce, and would be uninhabitable. The last was Death, the destruction of all life or most of it. She made each horseman represent these things which caused the Tale.

Elijah Shadow, Javiar Phagus, Aurora Diaval, and Eris Sinbad. Four of the most powerful Magic users besides Herself, Ozpin, and the Maidens. However, she had lost track of them, for all she knew their powers could have grown. Who knows what they were capable of, it was more problems for both sides, as the four were not part of Ozpins Circle or Her Fraction. Could things get any worse?

.

Cinder looked to Emerald and Mercury, "Our plan is simple, Salem wants us to infiltrate Haven and retrieve the Relic of Knowledge and the Spring Maiden" Cinder told them "We are also to meet up with Salem's Heir to exchange information" Cinder said the last part with Venom

"You really don't like him," Mercury said

"Why should I like him? He is power is nowhere compared to mine" Cinder said

"I don't know Cinder... If he's really a descendant of her then wouldn't he be almost as powerful as her?" Emerald asked

"Impossible, Salem has magic, and no one else besides her, the Maidens, and Ozpin have magic," Cinder said

Mercury nodded, "should we test him out?" Mercury asked, "ya know, to see if he's all the talk?" Mercury asked with a smirk

Cinder smirked at him, "Mercury a great Idea, but please, allow me to see if he's truly the heir to Salem" Cinder said "We leave here tomorrow morning, we stay far from Mistral until we get more information from the Coward" Cinder told them

They nodded and headed to their rooms.

* * *

.

.

.

RRBN and JAN walked through the forest, Ruby, Blake, and Jaune were looking at the map and seeing which road lead the fastest to the town where the Bullheads were. However, both Ren and Arslan stopped

"Do you feel that?" Ren asked her

"yeah..." Arslan replied

Nora walked up to them, "what is it?"

Neo suddenly felt a killing aura around them, "we got Company!" Neo yelled

Jaune felt each emotion of killing intent, there seemed to be 10 people around them, but he felt many more as well as Fading Aura in front of them. This was a Bandit attack. 10 people landed on the ground, some were men and some were women, Jaune sensed they didn't have their Aura's unlocked and none of them had a semblance either.

"Look at what we got here!" said a woman, she had red hair in a mohawk and in both hands were Khopeshs, "It seems we got Huntsmen!" She laughed

The people around them laughed. Everyone had their weapons ready in case one of the bandits attacked.

"I don't know what you're doing here but you're entering Branwen Tribe territory!" She said "and we don't like trespassers," She said with a grin

Ruby froze when she heard the name, it was her Uncle Qrow's last name, but she knew another person who had that name, Raven, Yang's mother.

"That's too bad," Arslan said she stepped to the woman, "It's our job to trespass into scum territory"

The woman growled, and pointed on of her Khopesh at Arslan, "think your hot-shit huh? The names Asami Branwen, lieutenant to Raven Branwen!"

"oh really? My name is Arslan Atlan and I'll be your opponent" Arslan said, Arslan turned to the rest of them, "you guys go ahead, I'll take them on"

"Arslan you-!" Ruby began but Jaune stopped her

"it's ok Ruby, she's got this" Jaune said, "Arslan, are you gonna use your semblance?" Jaune asked

Arslan nodded, and Jaune smiled, "then we'll get out of your hair, let's go, there's a town up ahead that needs out help" Jaune told them and the rest of them followed Jaune

A bandit stepped to chase after them, but before he could get another step, his entire body was slammed into the ground, and underneath him, it cracked. Arslan was atop of him,

"I told you I was your opponent!" She said, "and I meant it as a challenge to all of you!" She yelled

Asami smiled, "get her," she said, and the rest of her group charged at Arslan

Arslan turned and two men ran at her, bit had blunt weapons, Arslan punched them in the stomach, sending them into a tree.

Three other bandits two females and a male charged at her from different sides, Arslan punched one in the throat causing her to bleed from the mouth, She turned quickly and then flipped over the man by grabbing onto his shoulders, and as she was in the air, she twisted the man's neck, killing him, She then turned to the second woman the punched her right in the chest, the woman stopped and fell dead to the ground.

The remaining five other bandits besides Asami ran at Arslan but she kicked on in the rib, shattering them, and then she spun and kicked his head, causing him to fly back, she then dodged a strike from the other bandit and swiped under his feet, causing him to fall and Arslan punched him into the ground, as soon as the mans body hit the ground, in a blink of an eye, Arslan was behind the two others and she chopped the side of their necks and let them fall before turning to the last one and what seemed like light speed, hit the Bandit multiple times and they fell to the ground.

Asami was dumbfounded at the power of Arslan, however, She didn't become the Lieutenant of Raven by sheer luck, no she was skilled, she may not have her Aura unlocked, but she didn't need it, she could take on this girl without a doubt. Asami Raised her Khopeshs in a defensive position but Arslan was already in front of her

_'WHAT!? I didn't even see her move!'_ Asami thought

Asami was then punched right in the stomach and then knocked out. Arslan let her body fall to the ground. She deactivated her semblance and she fell to one knee,

"damn... it's been a while since I used my semblance, damn things hard to keep at bay..." Arslan told herself. She sat down and decided to rest for a while, "It looks like the rest is up to you, for now, guys" She said as she caught her breath.

* * *

.

.

.

RRBN and J_N arrived at the Village, to to be met with an entire tribe of bandits and three people standing in front of them, A older woman with Red armor and a sword at her hips, a short-haired girl with a falcon tattoo on her left arm and a very familiar blonde teammate.

"Yang!?" Ruby yelled

Yang looked to see her sister and her partner, "Ruby? Blake?" she asked, she then saw someone who she thought was dead "Jaune?... is that you?"

Jaune looked at her, "it's me, Yang..."

"Well, Well, Well..." Raven began "We have Summers kid, A cat Faunas, a ninja, a brute, the Ice-cream midget and... who are you?" Raven asked as she saw Jaune

"I'm Jaune Grimm, but Mistral knows me as the Grimm Walker" Jaune said

Raven looked at him with a smile, "The Grimm Walker huh? I've heard about you..." Raven said, "Kill them," Raven said

"Mom! No!" Yang yelled

Raven turned to her daughter, "you still care for them? what did I say about caring for the weak? it makes you weak" Raven said

"She's my sister! they're my friends!" Yang yelled

"All you need is the Tribe Yang, we're your Family," Raven told her

Jaune looked to Raven and sensed her emotions, there was confliction, yet something else was off, her Aura was higher than that of a regular huntsman, even Ozpins wasn't this high. He only knew one reason that her Aura could be that high... She had Magic.

"Your a Maiden aren't you?" Jaune asked

Raven stopped and looked to him, Blake and the others look surprised, Yang herself as well as Vernal was shocked

"how do you know about the Maidens?" Raven asked

Jaune smirked, "And why would I tell you that?" Jaune replied

Raven unsheathed her sword, "Tell me how you knew or I'll have your head!" Raven ordered

Jaune felt her anger and smirked a bit, he was feeding off of her negativity. "How about this, one on one battle between you and me? If I win, you leave and Yang comes with us, You win, I'll tell you everything I know" Jaune said

at hearing his words Raven smiled, "You really think you can beat me?" She asked

Jaune unsheathed redemption and held it with one hand, "I'd like to find out" Jaune said

Raven readied her sword and she activated her maiden powers, her eyes glowed red with blue energy coming from both eyes.

Jaune breathed in and he activated his semblance, black tentacles formed out of his back and the tips became thin and hard and became sword-like at the end, However, Jaune could feel the Black veins growing from his body. the tips of his hair became whiter and the white spread to the rest of his hair.

"The strong live, the weak die" Raven told him

"We'll see who lives..." Jaune said

Raven charged at him and with her sword slash at him but he used one of his tentacles and blocked the attack, Jaune then sliced at Raven, chipping a part of her armor, and he then used his tentacles like rapiers and tried to stab at Raven, but Raven had quick reflexes, she managed to deflect and dodge the attacks, however, this caused her to forget about the blade that he held in his hands, Jaune swung horizontally at her but Raven had a millisecond to react! Jaune's sword only managed to cut the sweat on her nose.

Raven jumped back and created a blue longsword of ice, she charged at Jaune and managed to slice two of his tentacles, Jaune used his remaining two and attacked her, but Raven deflected them with her sword and sliced upward at Jaune, cutting his chin. Jaune backed up only to have Raven already behind him, a red ball of energy was in her hand and she hit Jaune in the face with it. Jaune staggered back and was about to charge until he felt cold. He looked to see that Ice began to encase his body.

"Seemed I was stronger," Raven said

Jaune smiled as the rest of the Ice froze him. Raven was about to swing her blade but then the ice shattered at it flew at her. Her Aura blocked the shards that came at her when she saw the blond boy, he was different. An orange glow surrounded him, the ground beneath him was black and grey.

Jaune looked at him and felt a warm sensation in his body. _'Guess mom was right... Arcs can have more than one semblance'_ Jaune thought

"H-How is this-?" Raven began but a ball of fire shot at her, so she raised her ice sword to block the attack, but as soon as Fire hit the sword it evaporated! Raven was stunned!

"How did you do that!?" Raven said

Jaune just smiled at her, "If you win I'll answer your questions" Jaune said

Jaune's skin then took a form that resembled bark, and what seemed like two antlers made of blackened wood sprouted out of Jaune's head and small flames ignited from the tips.

"This Grimm form... it that of a Wickerman! but they're only native to Vacuo!" Raven said

Jaune hand raised, it as well looked like blackened wood, Fire shot from his hands and a large gust of flames shot at Raven, she used her powers to create an ice wall but it was melted in seconds and Raven was blasted back.

She fell to the ground and dropped her sword before she could get up, She felt a sharp pain within her right shoulder, it was her sword arm, then a hand with flames still in the palm of it was close to Raven's face, she could feel the scorching heat of it, like that of a tempered blade, she could already feel her hairs begin to singe.

Raven looked to see the Blond boy staring at her, she looked at his eyes and saw that his eyes resembled a Grimms, His eyes were also devoided of mercy, She knew this was her end, "I... Give up" She said

She waited for the burning of her flesh but it never came, instead, she felt the hard end of the handle of Jaune's sword and she blacked out.

Jaune looked at the tribe and saw them shocked and they backed up. Jaune looked to Yang and Yang looked down. She felt somewhat ashamed at her current actions. with her head looking at the ground she walked to the group. Jaune looked at the Tribe.

"Leave whatever you took and take Raven with you... and If I found out she was killed before she was at full health I'll know," Jaune told them

The Tribe picked up Raven and quickly left the town.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune and the others entered the town and saw it burn to the ground. Yang looked down and away from her friends.

"Yang did you do this?" Ruby asked with a hurt tone

Yang didn't answer

"Yang did you do this!?" Ruby asked

Yang nodded her head, "Yes... I-"

But before she could get another word out a hand wrapped around her throat and she was slammed against the broken wall, She was raised off her feet and Jaune held her up.

"**YOU KILLED THEM! DIDN'T YOU!? YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! FAMILIES! CHILDREN! YOU KILLED THEM ALL DIDN'T YOU!**" Jaune yelled

Jaune's skin then turned white as his semblance began to activate, slits began to appear on his cheeks and his hands became black with sharp nails. They dug their way into Yang's throat.

"Jaune! Stop!" Ruby cried as she ran to stop him, but a tentacle blocked her path

"**WHY SHOULD I!?**" Jaune cried "**LO**o**K** **WHA**t **S**h**E** **D**id!" Jaune cried as his voice became distorted.

"C-C-C-C-Can't...Br-Br-Breath...!" Yang choked out

Jaune looked at her, hate-filled his eyes as he looked to the girl he thought he knew. He picked her from the wall and threw her into a house and she crashed through the entire walls of the house and out the other end, he hair was no a complete mess and blood leaked from her head and she still tried to catch her breath, but then she felt cold steel at her throat. She looked to see Jaune, most of his hair was white but the roots were still blonde, black veins crawled up his face and reached his left eye and.

"Do it..." Yang said, "I Deserve it... I'm a monster..." Yang sobbed

Jaune looked at her and saw the regret in her face as well as the feeling of shame in her. Jaune breathed in a couple of times and his semblance deactivated. The center of his hair was still blonde but the rest was white and the veins slowly retreated but were now farther up his neck.

"I won't kill you, Yang... But I won't let you forget what you've done" Jaune said, he sheathed his sword and walked away from her, he saw Ruby and the others wide-eyed but shook his head, "She'll need help..." Jaune said Ruby and Nora ran past him to help Yang, Blake followed behind them but stopped as she was in front of Jaune.

"Are you ok?" She asked

Jaune looked and saw the worry in her eyes, he nodded, "I'm fine... I got control of it" Jaune replied

She nodded and went to help Yang.

Jaune walked back to Ren and Neo. Jaune looked at them, Neo looked at him with a glare, "you should have killed her" Neo said,

"then she wouldn't live with the regret..." Jaune said, "she's still the same Yang... but she just needs help..." Jane replied

Ren put his hands on his shoulder, "I want to thank you..." Ren said

Jaune looked back at him confused, "what for?" Jaune asked

"If you didn't attack Yang, I would have killed her... this situation... it reminds me of my and Noras past..." Ren said

Jaune nodded, "I need to b alone for a while... Ren can you check on Arslan, I need to find someplace to be alone for a while.

Ren nodded and went back the way they came to look for Arslan, Neo followed him and Jaune walked away.

he walked away and made sure he was out of sight. Jaune then pulled out the shard of glass from the mirror and sent his Aura into it. it glowed black and a voice came from it,

_**"what is it Jaune?"**_ Salem asked

"I found the spring maiden, It's Raven Branwen, I don't know where she is now but I'm sure you coward has information" Jaune replied

_**"I see..."**_ Salem began **_"This is good information, for that I will tell you who is our little spy within Haven,"_** Salem said

"Thank you," Jaune said

_**"I also must inform you that I have told my followers that I have named you my Heir,"**_ Salem said **_"Two are not very pleased with this so if Tyrian or Cinder tries to kill you, let me know,"_** Salem told him

"Understood" Jaune replied

The Mirror stopped glowing at Jaune pocketed the shard. Jaune then sighed and relaxed, _'So I now know Cinder is on her way to Haven as well, and whoever this Tyrian guy is he's also somewhere here, but he must have another job, but what?'_ Jaune asked himself _'For now, I need to let this play out, as soon as we get to Haven I'm sure they'll get Raven to join them somehow but I still need to get the Relic'_ Jaune told himself. He still needed to plan out and somehow gain the Knowledge of what he needed for his plan.

Meanwhile, Qrow was catching up with the teams, he didn't realize he had fallen behind them by a day, but he hoped they got to the town and then fly to Haven. As he reached the town where he last felt their aura, he felt something else... He felt strong bloodthirsty Aura head straight for them.

"Shit! Hang on Kiddo, I'm on my way!" Qrow said as he jumped in the air and turned into his bird form.

* * *

.

.

.

**Two enemies in one day! I don't know if they can beat this guy!**

**Anyways I did write that Arcs can unlock more than one semblance. So far if you couldn't tell, Jaune has a version of a fire semblance, this semblance also boosted his Wickerman Grimm form. Also, I am gonna say that while Jaune's mom said that Arcs can unlock more than one Semblance, it's not really a semblance, it's Magic.**

**And if you don't understand how Raven lost in the fight allow me to tell you why:**

**Because she is skilled with a sword, most people use their dominant hand to wield a sword. Jaune knew of this weakness as he is the same. and while Raven is more skilled with the Maiden's powers compared to Cinder as their fight showed, Raven was unaware of Jaunes actually Bloodline and it's also because of Jaunes blood that he was able to gain more power as his blood and soul are descents of Salem, making Magic be more accessible to him. Since Raven does have the Maidens powers, which are not her own and are... let's say only a quarter of Ozpins power?**

**lets say Opzins Magic is 1,000 while he gave up 25% of his power to 4 girls: 25 x 4 = 100 in total so 1,000 - 100 = 900. Ozpin gave them a total of 100% of his power.**

**the Vaults of the Relics are laced with Ozpins magic so only the Maidens can open them, so he had to give another 100% power to the vaults. so 900 - 100 = 800**

**Now, this puts Ozpins power at 800, and he gave the magic ability to transform into birds to Qrow and Raven and let's say he gave them 10% of his power. 10 x 2 = 20 in total and 800 - 20 = 780. In total Ozpin gave 20% of his power to Qrow and Raven and he's now at 780% of his original power. So he's not as strong as Salem any more who still has 1,000% of her Magic.**

**while Jaune has his Aura which is measured by 100%, his semblance gives him a power boost of another 100% giving him a total of 1,000% of Aura and Semblance total, but because he's opened a second Semblance, which is due to his soul's remains of Magic resurfacing, it gives him a boost of 50% Magic.**

**So Jaune and Raven were on somewhat equal ground in the beginning, both of their Aura and Semblances a total of 1,000 percent, but because of the 25% boost thanks to the maidens powers Raven was at 1,025% of power, giving her more speed, strength and reaction time, this does not count the other 10% given to by Ozpin because as far as we've seen it's can only turn her into a bird and does not boost her powers. However, because of Jaune's Second Semblance awakening due to his bloodline's easy access to Magic, he was able to open 50% of his magic abilities. giving him more power then Raven by an extra 25%**

**1) so here how the beginning of the fight went:**

**Jaune - 1,000%(Aura & Semblance)**

**Raven - 1,000%(Aura & Semblance) + 25%(magic) = 1,025%**

**.**

**2) Heres the total of the second part of the fight:**

**Jaune - 1,000%(Aura & Semblance) + 50%(magic) = 1,050%**

**Raven - 1,025%(Aura and Semblance) - 10%(shoulder stab) = 1,015%**

**So _IF_ Jaune can open his soul's remains of Magic with the help of his bloodline, and the total of his Semblance and Aura it would add up to 2,000%.**

**Everyone does have small amounts of Magic unlocked, As I think Semblances are their own things and is somewhat of a small fraction or version of Magic, But since Jaunes bloodline comes from someone who's soul is completely opened to magic, then it's also possible that those children and grandchildren are able to unlock the magic. This also makes sense, as we see one of Salem and Ozpins daughters unlock magic even though the rest of the human race does not have access to it.**

**And as Salem said in the last chapter, Humans do have remains of magic in them it just needs to be somehow opened or unlocked**

**also, my math may be wrong I'm not that good at it trust me...**

**.**

**longest F**king chapter I have ever written!**


	26. Who can You trust?

Tyrian flung his tail at Ren and Neo, The two backed up to avoid getting hit. Tyrian backflipped and landed right in front of them,

"First the Crazy Bandit and now this guy?" Neo cried

Tyrian giggled, "lookie! Some Fresh meat" Tyrian said he then looked behind them

"I'm looking for a Silver eyed girl," he told them "Where is she?"

Ren pulled out his guns, "why should we tell you?" Ren said

Neo then took out her rapier and held it tight. Tyrian just smiled and his eyes turned purple,

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Tyrian charged at the two.

Arslan tried to get up and she managed to balance herself on her feet and she began to walk, the slowly made her way to the town only to get back on her knees, she let out a hard sigh

"Dammnit! I need to get to the town and see how they're doing" She said

Arslan tried to get up again only to fall back on her ass, she cursed and tried to get back up again but she felt herself go weak but she leaned herself against a tree. She began to slowly let go of it and she made it to the other tree, She began to make her way to the town, She heard cawing and looked up to see a Crow fly past her.

As the three girls helped Yang walk back to the others they saw Neo get thrown into a nearby house and Ren smashed into a pillar of the broken wall. The three looked to see a man with a scorpion tail and bladed gauntlets slowly approach them. Neo and Ren began to get back up,

"Are you guys ok!?" Nora cried

Ren shook his head, "my Aura's low... I can't fight anymore" Ren said

"Neo! you ok?" Ruby asked

"Still alive... I think I can still fight, take care of him first, he's low" Neo replied

Tyrian chuckled, "AH! look at this! more sacrafices for my goddess!" Tyrian said

Ruby looked at him, "who are you!? what do you want!?" Ruby cried

Tyrian then landed in the ground in front of them, "I'm here for you little rose" Tyrian said "I was sent by a very important person to retreave you, now you can come along with me or you can resist" Tyrian finished

Blake then took out Gambol Shroud and Apathy, "and what if she doesn't want to go?" Blake asked with a glare

Tyrian smiled, "then it means more fun for me"

Tyrian then rushed at Blake and slashed at her wildly, blake managed to block most of them but Tyrian got in close and punched her in the stomach and pushed her back, Ruby then swung at him with Crescent Rose, but he ducked and tripped Ruby, He then raised his tail and when to impale her, but Ruby rolled out of the wat as his stinger hit the ground. He turned to attack ruby once again, but instead, he saw four canisters with hearts on them fly right at him, He dodged the canisters and rushed at Nora, He kicked her in the face before slicing at her, but her Aura protected her, So Tyrian grabbed her by the shirt and threw her to a nearby fountain.

Blake and Ruby returned at took turns swinging at him, but he was to fast, Tyrian jumped onto Crescent Rose and then jumped over her, before kicking her in the back

"RUBY!" Blake cried

Tyrian used Blakes shock and shot the blades out of Blake's hand before kicking her in the stomach then kicking upwards in her chin and sending her flying back.

Ruby slowly got up but saw Tyrian walk to her slowly, "It's the End of the Line little rose" Tyrian chuckled

Tyrian then launched his tail at Ruby and Ruby closed her eyes, but nothing hit Ruby, She opened her eyes to see her the last person she expected

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked

Qrow looked down to his niece and smiled, "Hey kiddo" Qrow replied

Tyrian took his tail back and looked to Qrow and began to giggle more, "I Don't believe my eyes! Qrow Brawen! A True Huntsmen has entered the fry!" Tyrian chuckled

"Do you know this guy?" Ruby asked

Qrow shook his head, "no, but I think I know who he workes for" Qrow told Ruby

Neo, Nora, Blake, Ren, and Yang joined the two

Tyrian just chuckled, "It seems the little Rose will not come willingly, So how about this? Bring me the one known as Jaune Grimm and I'll take my leave"

Blake eyes went wide, "Why do you want him?" She asked him

Tyrian looked to her, "that's my Goddess business"

"By goddess you mean Salem?" Blake asked

Both Qrow and Tyrian seemed shocked the Blake knew who Salem was.

"I didn't know they allowed Huntsmen in training to be apart of this little game~" Tyrian chuckled, "well it doesn't matter... I Demand the Grimm boy or I'll kill you all right-"

But before Tyrian could say another word he was smacked into a huge house. They all turned to see Jaune, but he had Activated his semblance, his cheeks seemed to grow teeth as they were also split, making his mouth wider, His fingernails were long and sharp, a tail with spikes on the end of it was attached to his back, and it also seemed like he had batwings folded up and attached to his back. This was his Wyvern Form.

Tyrian made his way out of the house to see Jaune and Tyrian stopped in his tracks. He stared at Jaune and his eyes held amazement, With just a look, Tyrian felt fear once again, he was amazed that just by turning into such a creature he could spread fear to him.

_'this boy is truly my goddess blood!'_ Tyrian thought

Jaune looked to Tyrian, "leave Before I rip you tail off as well as your head" Jaune said coldly

Tyrian realized what he did, and fear began to mask his face, Tyrian began to run out of the town through the other entrance. Jaune flew down and slowly deactivated his semblance.

Jaune looked to Qrow, "who are you?" Jaune asked

"Qrow Brawen, Ruby and Yang's uncle, you must be Jaune Grimm, Saff's Little Brother," Qrow said

Jaune nodded, "I know about you Qrow, and I know about Ozpin as well as Salem," Jaune said

Qrow nodded, "how do you know about them?" Qrow asked

Jaune looked Qrow dead in the eye, "I think it's time we have a talk" Jaune said

Qrow looked to Jaune and then looked to Ruby and Yang, and he sighed, "Fine, but I still wanna know how you found that out kid"

Jaune nodded, "First let me go look for our other friend, then we'll set up camp," Jaune told him.

Jaune and Neo left to find Arslan, Qrow looked back to see that his Nieces were looking at him, "oh do I have a story to tell you..." He replied

.

.

.

* * *

Qrow sat near them, they all looked at him as he pulled out his flask and took a quick swig from it before putting it away. He looked to them and saw all their faces, it almost felt as if he was looking at their faces because they all looked like his friends when they were being told the truth. Jaune had returned with Arslan over his back a few minutes before all of them gathered in an abandoned and somewhat destroyed house.

"I'm sure your all aware now of what you're looking for, that Woman, Cinder Fall, she's not normal" Qrow began

Nora scoffed, "We Know, she blew the CCT tower to Dust in a second"

"I don't mean that any trained huntsmen with enough Aura or a semblance like that could easily do the same" Qrow replied "what she posses is the power of the Fall Maiden"

"The fall Maiden?" Neo asked, "Like the stories?"

Qrow nodded, "You see, as you know, Four sisters met a lonely old man, teaching him how to love the things around him, in Return, the Man gave the Sisters Magic, hoping to give them the power to help the world," Qrow said "however when they died, the Magic didn't die with them, instead, it went to the last person they thought of"

"So is that why Pyrrha was so shaken, why she seemed conflicted before the finales?" Nora asked, "because she was being asked to become one of them?"

Qrow sighed, "Yes"

They all looked in horror,

"H-How could you let something like this happen?" Ruby asked her uncle

Qrow looked to her, "there are somethings that you still don't know about Kiddo, some things that are better left untold"

"like Salem?" Yang asked with a glare

"Ok! I've had enough of this!" cried Nora

They all looked to her, she had anger on her face, tears were also seen in her eyes. They had never seen Nora looking so Conflicted

"Enough with the Seacrets! Enough with the lies! Just tell us what is going on!" Nora cried "How many more of us have to die until we know something!?"

Qrow sighed, "it's not that simple"

"It is that simple" Jaune said

Qrow turned to him, then everyone else did,

"If Qrow won't do it, then I will, Salem isn't someone we can easily beat, Salem is the Queen of Grimm, she and Ozpin have been fighting for years, more then Qrow could ever know," Jaune said

"yeah this brings up another question," Yang said, "How do you know about this Jaune?" Yang asked

"Yeah, and why haven't you told us this as well?" Arslan asked

"Because if he did he have to explain something else..." Blake began

Qrow turned to them, "what do you mean?"

Jaune sighed, "There's a reason why I can take on traits of Grimm, why I can sense other's emotions, why I have more than one semblance, It's not a semblance at all... It's magic, and it all came from Salem"

Qrow looked at him, "so does that mean your one of her puppets to?" Qrow asked

"No, I've never met her... but she is related to me," Jaune said,

"and how is that?" Yang asked, "how are you related to her?"

Jaune sighed, "She's my Ancestor, Salem's full Name is Salem Ark. She meat my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather and they fell in love, However, Salem was created before that, she was one of the first men" Jaune said

Jaune looked to see Qrow seem skeptical, did Qrow not know how long Salem has been fighting Ozpin? did he not know how old Ozpin truly was?

"but that still doesn't explain how you know all of this" Neo asked,

"do you remember when I had that shaking after I was shot by the Arrow?" Jaune asked

Neo nodded, "yeah, you asked how long you were out"

"yeah, because to me it felt like I was in there for hours, I was taken someplace, There I met my mother, She showed me the where my blood came from as well as Ruby's Silver Eyes"

"wait, my eyes have magic?" Ruby asked

"I'll get to that later" Qrow told her

"Anyways there I learned what the purpose of the Arc's and the Rose's was in the world. The Rosa's as they were known as back then, were tasked with killing Grimm, so were we Ark's of the time, but the Arks had a more important job, we were created to keep the Relics safe because they were something different than just what you know of Qrow..." Jaune said

"Your talking about the Beacon that will summon the brothers back right?" Qrow asked

"that's just it... it's not just a Beacon" Blake butted in, "it's a scale, one that controls all life, both Grimm, Human, and Faunas alike" Blake replied

"If Salem gets her hand on it, she can manipulate all life, or snuff one out in an instant" Jaune finished

They all looked in horror,

"what do you mean to manipulate life?" Qrow asked

"She can make humans become like me and her, not as smart or not as good as the two of us are but make them Grimm like but more feral" Jaune replied

They all looked at one another if she could do that with these relics then what else could she be capable of?

"Wait," Arslan said, "you said she needs these Relics right? does she have any?" Arslan asked

Jaune looked to Qrow, "does she have any?" He asked the older man

"She couldn't get the Relic at Beacon, it's not there, Oz moved it somewhere else, Can't remember where I'll ask him when we see him again" Qrow replied

They were gonna touch on that soon as well, about Ozpins Reincarnations, but Jaune nodded, this information could get Salem to trust him more then she already is, it also worked for Vale, Salem would call off the Grimm and make them search around the country for the Relic instead of the city and Beacon, allowing the CTT Towers to be fixed.

However, there was still a problem at hand. He had just given Salem the Spring Maiden, Would she kill Raven or ask her to work with her?

"whats worse is that each of these Relics is at every major huntsmen academy," Yang said

Arslan then looked at her, "does that mean that there's one in Haven?" Arslan asked

"I wasn't sure but because that guy showed up, I'm sure of it" Yang replied

Qrow nodded, "Haven holds the Relic of Knowledge, the Relic allows the User to gain any type of information," Qrow told them

"So if we get to it, we could see if there's a way to stop Salem?" Ren asked

"That was the plan, but the plan was also to find Ozpin at Haven as well, that's why I'm here," Qrw told them

Jaune nodded, he then looked to everyone else, "since the town is ruined we may need to walk to Haven" Jaune said "I looked on the map, there a town close by that we can pass through"

"What's it called?" Qrow asked

"Kuroyuri" Jaune replied

Jaune then felt a cold shiver and the feeling f dread from the last person he expected, he looked to Ren and saw that he was uneasy, in fact, he looked frightened

"Ren, your feelings, your frightened" Jaune said, "are you ok?"

Ren just looked at the ground, "I-I... W-We can't go through there!" Ren cried

"Ren..." Nora began

"Something happened there didn't it?" Jaune asked

Ren looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it" Ren said

"Ren it's our best option," Jaune said

"I am not going through there... I-I can't" Ren said

Jaune sighed and nodded, something must have happened to him, but he also saw Nora was nervous, Something had happened to the two in that town. The question was what? They left the conversation as it was and decided to sleep on whatever beds they could find that wasn't covered in soot or burned.

* * *

.

.

.

A Bullhead landed on the ports of Haven academy. As the doors opened Two people got off of it. A girl with White-Hair and light blue eyes, another was a man with brown hair his sides were short but the top was almost in the shape of a mohawk, he wore an Atlas Military specialist uniform with a pin of a four-leafed clover. These two were Weiss Schnee and Clover Ebi.

"Wow, Haven is indeed a lot different from Atlas," Clover said

"you've never been here Captain Ebi?" Weiss asked

Clover nodded, "Never had the chance to be out, me at the team have always been on missions mostly, Harriet is from a small Village from Mistral though, She always talked about how beautiful Mistral was, Gotta say she was right" Clover replied

"Yes, She was," Weiss said "Now, lets head over to Headmaster Lionheart's and talk to him," Weiss said

The two walked into the Academy and passed a tall skinny man, he had a large mustache and walked very formerly.

"Seem's Atlas is now getting involved, That accursed General Ironwood is always thinking he knows best," Arthur Watt's said.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**That's right I introduced Clover a little early, but that's because he and his team will play a Major Role in the next Arc and the Arc after that which will be in Atlas.**

**For all of those who are wondering, After this Arc of the story, the Team will be split and certain characters will die.**

**I am sad to say that I am skipping the Kuroyuri fight as I have always felt it was somewhat rushed, I mean Nora and Ren are amazing characters but there is so much more back story than "hey a Grimm destroyed out childhood home and were orphans" Well Ren is from Mistral, Nora in V7 of the show said she was from Atlas, but then how did she get to mistral? I want to know more about Nora's backstory than most and I hope they don't rush it like Rens.**


	27. Prophecy

_**Earth will shake as Grimm that the world has never seen before will rise**_

_**The sky will be blinded by two moons and a Web**_

_**The Beauty will Light the fire and become the Beacon of Hope**_

_**Goldilocks will break the necks of The Raven and the Crow**_

_**Red Riding hood will Kill The Snowflake**_

_**Luck will betray his kingdom**_

_**The city of heaven will fall to the ground as it deserves to**_

_**the Tinman will lead screaming children to Hell**_

_**Lion and mirror will kill a Maiden**_

_**Dragon will burn it all**_

_**The mastermind is no mastermind**_

_**Hansel will Learn Revenge is not the best path**_

_**the scorpion will learn it is not the only on that follows it's nature**_

_**The Emerald and messenger will Follow the moon into death**_

_**Glass heals will break under the pressure of the Moon**_

_**Dragon will rule Fall**_

_**The moon will control the 4 horsemen**_

_**Light and Dark will be overtaken by the Moons**_

_**The Moons will Break the Web**_

_**Man and Grimm will become one before death**_

_**Light and dark will be blurred**_

_**Hell will be emptied, and its doors will rattle in the wind**_

_**In the end, there will be no hero and no villain**_

_**the Moon will bring hell to an abandoned Earth**_

_**Amidst the fire and blood, there will be one last beautiful sight that the moons will ever see**_

_**A newborn Strelitzia within a Belladonna's garden**_


	28. Strelitzia

_Elise was with her father, they sat on their family home balcony, Elisa was home only for the summer before returning to Beacon and Ozpin._

_"Have you seen them?" Her father asked "the memories?"_

_"I have" Elisa replied_

_"I'm sorry this curse had passed to you..." Her Father sadly told her_

_"It's is not a curse Father... I see it as a gift" Eisa told her father_

_"how so?" Her father asked_

_"It could help me... I could not make the same mistakes as those before us" Elisa finished_

_"I'm sorry to say that it may not happen... People will always make the same choices, not realizing that they are stepping onto the same path as those before them"_

_"I understand that father, but I will not fail, neither will my children after me," Elisa said_

_Her father looked at her with a bit of a smile_

_"I have to change things father... I have to free her Father... I have to free Strelitzia" Elisa told her father_

_Now her father was confused, he did not know of who she spoke of._

_"Strelitzia? who is she?" Her father asked_

_Elisa turned to look at her father, she too had a look of confusion on her face,_

_"I-I-I don't know...?" Elisa replied, "She isn't from my Memories..."_

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune got dressed, strapped redemption to his belt, and now looked at himself in the mirror. However, he didn't just see himself, he saw his bloodline. His mother, His sister, his grandfather. He even saw the un-grimmified version of Salem.

He walked out only to see Blake waiting for him. She had been doing that recently. They were both nervous today. They were going to Haven to meet Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven.

he had to meet Leonardo alone mostly, he was the mole that worked for Salem, not to mention he was also going to meet this Watts guy who had convinced Leonardo. Jaune needed to make sure to keep him in check. Salem had named him prince, so he had some power and he needed to make sure it didn't interfere with Salem's or else she would get suspicious, he just needed to adjust them. Luckily he knew just how to tweak some things.

Right now he needed to focus on the now. He looked to Blake

"hey, how are you?" Jaune asked her

"Fine, you?" Blake asked

Jaune smiled and nodded, "Same here"

Blake smiled, Today the two were gonna just hangout. Jaune wanted to catch up with Blake about what he had been doing after the whole "faking his death" incident. They decide to explore the streets of Haven one more time before heading to Haven

"So what do you wanna do today?" Jaune asked

"I was hoping to just explore and maybe get a bite to eat" Blake replied

"That sounds good" Jaune replied

The two then left to explore, they were happy to spend some alone time.

* * *

.

.

.

_a 7-year-old Sapphron screamed in the middle of the night before her mother rushed in and went to her side_

_"What's wrong Honey!?" Elisa asked her daughter_

_"I-I had a nightmare mommy!" Sapphron cried_

_Elisa held her oldest daughter in her arms, "aw Honey... it's ok it wasn't real" Elisa told her daughter_

_"b-but it was real! I saw fire everywhere! Grimm attacking humans! and some people even looked like Grimm!" Sapphron cried "a-and... Jaune!"_

_Elisa looked to her daughter, "what about your brother" Elisa asked her daughter hoping to calm her daughter_

_"h-h-he did s-something horrible!" Sapphron cried_

_What did he do?" Elisa asked_

_Sapphron then broke into tears and looked to her mother before pushing her face into her mothers shoulder before whispering:_

_"he's going to k-kill e-everyone!"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**The Flower in here, the Strelitzia, is important. It has a meaning that you can look up, but when you find out what it means, ask yourself:**

**"what does it have to do with the story?"**


	29. Horsemen meets Prince

Qrow, RRBN, and JAN walked to the office of Headmaster Lionheart, only to see someone they didn't expect on the way. A girl with white hair and a uniformed dress with a man also wearing a specialist uniform.

"Weiss?" Yang asked

The girl turned around to reveal that it was Weiss. Weiss stopped in her tracks, as did Yang, Ruby, and Blake. No one could say a word.

Weiss ran to her teammates and they rushed to her and they hugged. they broke the hUg before Blake asked her a question

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked

"we were sent by General Ironwood to seek out the man known as the Grimm Walker" Clover interrupted her

"Heh... looks like we beat you to the punch" Qrow chuckled

Clover looked at him, "and what do you mean by that sir?"

"First of all don't call me sir, Qrow's fine, I'm not one of Jimmy's lackeys, second the Grimm walkers right here" Qrow said and pointed to Jaune

Weiss and Clover looked to him and Jaune looked at them.

"Is that really you Jaune?" Weiss asked

Jaune nodded

Weiss went up to him and hugged him, Jaune was stunned by the sudden hug of the girl as he remembered Weiss was the one who shunned him a lot. Weiss broke the hug and looked to Jaune

"Jaune" Weiss began "I want to say I'm sorry about what I did to you I the past" Weiss said

Jaune looked to her and smiled, "the past is the past Weiss... right now we just need the future" Jaune told and weiss smiled

"Well what are you doing here?" Clover asked all of them

"We're here to meet with Leo" Qrow said

"So are we" Clover said

"Then let's get going," Qrow said

The group walked to the office. Unknown to anyone, Jaune could sense more than one presence inside the office, however, as they were getting close, he noticed the second presence hide behind a bookshelf

_'must be Watts'_ Jaune thought to himself

They walked into the office and Leo sat thair doing paperwork. He then saw then all and yelped a little

"Oum sakes Qrow! you Scared me!" Leo said and then turned to the rest of the children as well as Clover "Who are these people Qrow?" Leo asked

"Sorry about the scare Leo and these guys are with me, they know about the witch, well I don't know about Lucky charms here as well as Ice princess the 2nd" Qrow replied

"We know about the Witch" Weiss glared at him

Qrow nodded, "Leo we need to know... is it safe?"

Leo looked to him and nodded, "yes the relic is safe"

"Good, any info on the spring maiden?" Qrow asked

Both Yang and was about to say something before she felt a hand grab her, she turned to see Jaune as he also leaned into her,

"Don't say anything, I'll tell you why later" Jaune told her in a strict tone

Yang didn't respond but did as he told.

The two men continued talking about how they knew the spring maiden was in Raven's camp, thankfully, they didn't know Raven was the spring maiden. Well, Qrow didn't know. Jaune was sure that Watts told Leonard that Raven was the Spring maiden. Jaune then felt something, it was a completely new presence, however this one was outside of the gates of the school. it felt like Salem, but not as powerful. Jaune looked at everyone,

"Sorry I'll be right back there's something I forgot to do," Jaune said but before leaving Jaune turned to Leonardo

"Professor Lionheart?"

He looked to Jaune from his desk, "yes young man?"

"I would Like to speak to you and soon and I mean in private, along with our known friend," Jaune said

Leo looked stunned for a little before he told him that he would like that. Jaune then left the room and ran out of the building. He followed the presence all the way back to the front of the school. There he was met with a man. He wore red cloak like ruby use to but he had a gold and red robe underneath and in his hands was a snake cane. He was tan with a small mustache on his face as well as a pierced eyebrow.

"Ah, and here I thought you wouldn't sense my presence," The man said

Jaune glared at him, "and who are you?" Jaune asked

"Right," the man said he then kneeled in front of Jaune

Jaune was a bit confused, but he looked at the man

"my name is Javiar Phagus, and I am your humble Horsemen of the apocalypse" Javiar replied

Jaune was confused, "what are you talking about?" Jaune asked

"Forgive me, I forgot that Salem may have not told you about us," Javier told Jaune "We have much to discuss Jaune Grimm"

Jaune felt something off about this man, but Jaune knew this could be in his favor. Something that could be useful for Salem's downfall.


	30. The Plan

Jaune walked with Javier to Lionheart's office as soon as everyone had left. Jaune was still very skeptical of the man next to him but if he was who he said he was, then it would indeed wise to use him as well as his other mentioned associates. Finally, they arrived and entered the office with Lionheart sitting down, he looked to the two and saw Jaune as well as Javier.

"you can come out now, Watts" Jaune said

The bookshelf then opened and out stepped who Jaune assumed to be Watts. he was a tall man with brown hair and a mustache that you would see a villain twirl in a cartoon or movie. He had his hand behind his back, Jaune assumed he had a weapon behind him, but Jaune felt no hostility within Watts nor could he sense an attack coming. Watts looked to Jaune, his eyes roamed up and down Jaune.

"You must be the Queen's heir" Watts stated, "A pleasure to meet you, my prince"

"It's very nice to meet you Docter Watts, and please call me Jaune" Jaune replied "I've heard about you from the Queen" Jaune told him

Watts smiled, "well, I serve the Queen as best as I can" Watts replied

Watts then looked to Javier and was a bit astonished to see one of Salem's Four Horsemen here and with Salem's Heir.

"Javier Phagus, I was not expecting you to be here, and with the Prince no less" Watts Said

"So you know of me? I'm not surprised, I betrayed Salem, but I've come to serve her once again" Javier replied

"I'm not so sure that our Queen is that forgiving" Watts told him

"that's enough" Jaune ordered "right now, let's discuss a plan to retrieve the relic," Jaune told them

Watts nodded as did Javier and Lionheart sighed and agreed, Jaune walked over to Lionheart's desk.

"I know that Cinder is here as well as Emerald and Mercury. I also heard that another teammate of yours, Hazel, is here right?" Jaune asked

Watts nodded

"where is Cinder?" Jaune asked

"She's currently trying to convince Raven Branwen to join our cause" Watts replied "She does know about Raven being the spring maiden"

Jaune nodded, He looked to Watts and knew of his intelligence. He was needed a little longer, however, Raven wasn't. She was indeed a maiden, but that power could be passed on as well as Cinder's Powers, but if Salem lost Cinder while Jaune was around, she would indeed know something was up. Jaune also needed to be the one to get the Relic, if it was anyone else they would quickly take the Relic back to Salem or to Qrow and Ozpin. Jaune Couldn't let that happen just yet. He needed to keep both Cinder and Raven occupied while he went for the Relic. But how?

Jaune then turned to Watts, "Watts, return back to Salem along with Javier, tell her that the four will follow her once again, and should they betray her again, I will take responsibility and kill them myself. From now on, I'll be in Charge of this operation" Jaune told him

"Understood, Jaune" Watt's replied

"your wish is my Command, my prince" Javier replied "I shall inform the others to return back to Salem"

Jaune nodded and looked to Lionheart, "Headmaster, I want you to continue to keep doing what you doing" Jaune told him

"Y-Yes, I will" Lionheart replied

Jaune nodded, Now there were only a few things left that were needed for the plan to work. But none of those things were here. Jaune told them goodbye and headed back to the house where they were all staying. It was time to put Phase one into action.

.

.

.

Jaune walked to Yang when she was alone, It was time that she had to make a decision if she refused he needed a backup plan in case she decided to tell the others. Currently, Yang was shadow boxing. She was building a sweat and her jacket was gone. Her mechanical arm was also doing well for her.

"Yang" Jaune called

Yang stopped what she was doing and looked to Jaune. Jaune looked at her and his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Yang knew that it was time for her answer and she already knew it.

"I'll agree to it, but they won't just believe we've switched sides for no good reason, they'll try to find a way to get us back without fighting," Yang told him

"I'm aware of that, which is why I've come up with a plan to make sure that they think we've joined her for good" Jaune replied

"And how can we do that?" Yang asked

Jaune was having trouble saying the words out loud but he needed to tell her how or else his plan wouldn't work. If it didn't work, his plan would fall apart and his mission would fail.

"We need to kill Qrow" Jaune said

.

.

.

**A/N: I know that the chapters have been relatively short and I'm sorry for that, but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**


End file.
